I Will Always Return
by Miss Wong
Summary: Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen ofrecerle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un solitario muchacho. Eremika. AU.
1. Sacrificio

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Detalles abajo! Disfruten ;)_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Las antorchas que iluminaban la oscura aldea resplandecían semejantes a las auroras boreales que aparecían en los picos de las montañas desde el norte cada vez que el invierno arrasaba con fervor en Shiganshina. El murmullo de los aldeanos era incontrolable, como el sonido de miles de caballos avanzando al unísono. En sus rostros el miedo y la desesperación se hacían presentes, mientras el llanto de un bebé interrumpía el continuo balbuceo de los aldeanos entre los brazos de su madre, inquieta por hacerle callar.

—Esto no puede continuar así.

Una voz fuerte e imponente se había hecho oír, e inmediatamente la multitud cesó al oír hablar a Erwin Smith, líder de la aldea. Era reconocido entre la gente por ser un hombre respetado dentro del pueblo a pesar de sus frescos veintinueve años. Sin embargo, era tratado como alguien mayor, alguien sabio y merecedor de todo el respeto posible. Todos lo observaron con atención.

—Los titanes abandonaron la tierra hace mucho tiempo y durante cien años nadie ha sabido de ellos, la raza humana pudo finalmente vivir en paz, sin interupciones ni absurdos derramamientos de sangre. Pero esto es inaceptable. Hemos tenido numerosos reportes de que un titan de casi quince metros de altura se ha hecho ver en el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes. Hasta ahora no ha invadido la aldea pero los cazadores que viajaron hacia las montañas para traer alimento no han regresado, y sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados. Creo que es evidente que nos encontramos ante una situación delicada. Nosotros no podemos luchar contra aquella bestia por nuestra cuenta, debemos idear un plan para erradicarla, o entonces tendremos que lamentar una tragedia.

El murmullo de la multitud se intensificó, millones de voces entremezcladas y cada una gritando algo diferente.

_—¡Debemos aniquilar a esa bestia demoníaca con nuestras propias manos!_

_—¿El Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes? ¿Cómo ha entrado allí?_

_—¡Hay que luchar!_

_—¿Y si huimos hacia otra parte?_

Erwin alzó una mano en son de paz.

—Silencio, amigos míos. No perdamos la poca cordura que nos queda —advirtió. En menos de dos segundos los murmullos cesaron. Él suspiró—. Los archivos que por generación nuestros antepasados nos dejaron afirman que los titanes son criaturas inteligentes, comprenden el dialecto humano. Ya que no podemos acabar con su vida, lo único que nos queda es interactuar con él, de alguna forma, intentar sobornarlo. Zacklay ha ideado un interesante plan que seguramente nos beneficiará a todos por igual. Adelante, amigo mío.

Dalliz Zackay era, probablemente, el segundo hombre más poderoso de la aldea de Shiganshina. Era quien se encargaba de juzgar los pecados de los hombres, sentenciaba a los ladrones a muerte y, a aquellas que se decía practicaban la brujería, las enviaba directo a la hoguera. Zacklay era la justicia del pueblo, y todos confiaban en él.

—Sabemos que ese asqueroso titan lo único que desea es ingerir carne humana, eliminarnos por completo como especie. Así que he pensado que tal vez deberíamos-

—Ah, Dalliz, tu siempre tan diplomático...

Una voz demasiado conocida —para desgracia de los aldeanos— les hizo hacer silencio. La multitud escuchó sus irregulares pasos y, poco a poco, le abrieron camino al incontrolable Kenny el Destripador; un antiguo maleante que, según decía, se había arrepentido de sus actos e intentaba caminar hacia las rutas de la luz. Por supuesto, nadie le creía, era un maldito borracho que lo único que hacía era beber cerveza todo el día en la taberna, pero hasta ahora no había causado mayores problemas que peleas clandestinas y por el momento nadie lo consideraba una amenaza mayor.

Sin embargo, le temían. No era bueno meterse con El Destripador.

—Que yo sepa, Destripador, no has sido invitado a este Consejo —habló Erwin, haciéndole frente con demasiada tranquilidad.

Kenny rió y bebió un sorbo de su botella.

—No necesito una invitación para informarles que yo sí poseo un plan lo suficientemente bueno para alejar al titan de la aldea. Pero aquí nadie confía en mi, así que será mejor que me marche en silencio. Continúa, Dalliz, seguramente tu plan nos salvará a todos, como siempre —bromeó, y se volteó para marchare.

—¡Kenny! —exclamó Erwin, abrumado—. E-Eespera. Habla, dí lo que tengas que decir.

De espaldas, Kenny sonrió, complacido. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, observando las caras de todos los aldeanos. Su paso intimidaba.

—Si lo que ese titan necesita es carne fresca, yo puedo entregársela. ¿Qué tal sobornarlo con un sacrificio humano, con la condición de que se marche y jamás regrese?

El murmullo ensordecedor emergió nuevamente, y la estupefacción en la cara de Erwin era incontrolable.

_—¿Un sacrificio humano?_

_—¡¿Planean entregar a uno de nosotros?!_

_—¡Hay que luchar!_

—S-Silencio, por favor —calló Erwin, sin apartar los ojos de Kenny—. No se que porquería has tomado esta vez, pero estás loco si piensas que voy a arriesgar a uno de mis-

—Ya detente con ese falso honorario, Smith —interrumpió Kenny—. No es momento de actuar honorablemente. La vida de tu pueblo está en juego.

—¿Y a quien planeas ofrecer como el sacrificio? —preguntó Zacklay.

Kenny sonrió aún más.

—Mi sobrina, Mikasa Ackerman —respondió—. La chiquilla es huérfana, una verdadera molestia para mi pacífica vida. He pensado deshacerme de ella en numerosas ocasiones, pero no deseaba ganarme otro boleto a los calabozos. Pero este parece ser el momento perfecto, ¿no creen? Dar y recibir, Erwin, de eso se trata. Tú mantienes a tu gente a salvo y yo me deshago de esa mocosa insoportable. Punto final. Ambos tendremos lo que queremos.

Aquello era demasiado perturbador, pensó Erwin. La chiquilla no tendría más de catorce años, a penas era una niña. ¿De verdad sería correcto ponerla en peligro de esa manera? Abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar o negociar otro tipo de solución, pero Zacklay lo tomó bruscamente del hombro y lo volteó, dándole la espalda a la gente.

—Hazlo, Erwin. Hagámoslo —habló, desesperado—. Ya te lo ha dicho, la mocosa es huérfana, nadie intentará reclamarla. Si esta es la única solución para mantener a nuestra gente a salvo es lo que debemos hacer. El fin justifica los medios. Tu padre siempre lo decía.

Erwin Smith miró asombrado a su colega y amigo que por tantos años lo había aconsejado como si fuera su propio padre. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. ¿El bien de la humanidad, o la vida de una niña de la que nadie se podría lamentar? Se volteó, sereno, y volvió a callar a la multitud.

—Silencio, por favor —advirtió—. Sabemos que es una decisión difícil, pero el fin justifica los medios. Si esa es la única manera de poder mantener alejada a esa bestia y cuidar a nuestra gente, mantener a nuestra familia a salvo... es lo que haremos. Piensen en sus niños, en los hijos de sus hijos, ¿a caso querrán para ellos un futuro de caos, miedo y terror? El futuro de la humanidad está en nuestras manos.

—Aquellos que estén a favor de efectuar el sacrificio, levanten su mano —ordenó Zacklay.

Los aldeanos se miraban entre sí, confundidos. ¿Cual era la mejor elección en un momento así? Varias personas presentes conocían a la niña, solo tenía trece años, había perdido a sus padres hacía mucho tiempo y su único hogar era la horrible casucha de Kenny el Destripador. Pero otros niños estaban en juego, los niños que tenían una familia, una familia que sufriría si sus hijos eran asesinados por esas horribles bestias. ¿Cual era la mejor elección en un momento así?

Poco a poco, los aldeanos comenzaron a elevar sus manos al cielo, temerosos, pero absolutamente decididos.

Una chispa se incendió en los ojos de Erwin. Éste asintió, solemne.

—Muy bien, entonces. Que así sea.

Kenny Ackerman, bajo la sombra de la noche, sonrió complacido.

* * *

Mikasa hizo una mueca de incomodidad al sentir sus delicadas rodillas raspar el suelo de madera con lentitud, producto de su continuo trabajo con el cepillo para dejar el suelo de la cocina impecable, tal y como su tío Kenny lo deseaba. Mikasa no comprendía porqué le ordenaba constantemente limpiar la casa si él era un maldito cerdo rodeado de mugre, pero no protestó. No era bueno protestar con Kenny.

Suspiró, incorporándose con dolor. Miró sus rodillas, estaban rojas e irritadas, ardían como piel quemada bajo el sol. Dejó el cepillo sobre el balde de agua negra y se lavó la cara, el agua fría aliviando el ardor de sus mejillas.

—¡Eh, Mikasa!

La niña se sobresaltó, oyendo su nombre provenir de la ventana. Entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose lentamente divisó a Jean agachado del otro lado, espiando por el borde del vidrio con su cabello rebelde e incontrolable. La niña abrió la ventana con temor, hablando en susurros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Si Kenny se entera que...

—¡Se ha marchado a la taberna! —exclamó Jean—. Dudo que vuelva por el momento. Ven, vámonos.

Mikasa se mordió el labio, dubitativa. Se había ganado demasiadas golpizas por escapar de la casa sin permiso de Kenny, pero Jean era su mejor amigo y de verdad deseaba descansar sus rodillas de tanto fregar el suelo, además, tenía hambre. Mikasa expandió los marcos por completo y atravesó el alfeizar con cuidado, siendo sostenida por Jean desde el brazo.

En cuanto los pies de Mikasa tocaron el suelo, Jean miró sus rodillas.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó, Mikasa apartó la mirada algo avergonzada—. Ven.

Ambos caminaron hacia una esquina de la ciudad y Jean la hizo sentarse sobre una roca. Tomó un pañuelo que llevaba escondido en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y tomó un cubo de agua de los posos, mojó el paño y pasó delicadamente la tela humedecida sobre las rodillas de Mikasa. El agua estaba muy fría y eso calmó el ardor considerablemente.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Jean.

Mikasa asintió con una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias. Eres mi salvación.

Las mejillas de Jean enrojecieron y Mikasa pensó que eso fue tierno. Luego de terminar con sus rodillas, Jean la sorprendió con dos pequeñas bolsas de pan recién horneado, las llevaba ocultas debajo de su brazo y ella no las había notado. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y comieron. Kenny no había dejado nada de comida para que Mikasa preparara, y de verdad se moría de hambre.

La madre de Jean era dueña de una panadería, y supuso que Jean había tomado algo de comida prestada. Su madre no aprobaba su amistad con Mikasa, Kenny no tenía buena reputación y frecuentar a una niña que compartía la misma sangre de ese cerdo no le parecía correcto, sobre todo porque era demasiado protector con su Jean-boo —_así_ le decía— y lo mimaba como a un bebé regordete. De todas maneras, Mikasa agradeció el gesto.

Jean parecía ser el único niño que no temía acercarse a ella, y probablemente el único amigo que tenía. Durante su corta vida lo único que Mikasa conoció fue la soledad. Kenny se marchaba temprano y la dejaba sola en la casa, limpiando, cocinando aún cuando era una niña. Los fines de semana se quedaba durante toda la noche a beber, y Mikasa tenía que soportar sus constantes gritos y abusos de los que estaba harta, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Estaba condenada a vivir con ese bastardo de por vida.

—Deberías hacer algo al respecto —habló Jean—. No puede seguir tratándote de esa manera. Ven a mi casa, te ocultaré en el sótano, mi madre no tendrá que saber que estás allí.

—Eso no cambiará nada. Kenny me encontrará, sabrá que tu me ayudaste —suspiró, melancólica—. A veces quisiera deshacerme de él.

Jean abrió los ojos, sorprendido y con la boca repleta de pan.

—¿N-No estás hablando enserio, cierto?

Pero la verdad es que era cierto. Era un pensamiento demasiado inestable para una niña. Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, no cuando permaneció durante largos minutos observando la botella de veneno para ratas en la alacena, imaginando como sería introducirla en la cerveza de Kenny y observarlo morir lentamente. Pero solo eran ideas, sueños que jamás se harían realidad porque Mikasa no creía ser capaz de algo así. Traería problemas, todos estaban al tanto de la manera en que Kenny maltrataba a su pobre sobrina, no dudarían en culparla de asesinato y Mikasa tenía una vida demasiado miserable como para desear acabar sus días dentro de un calabozo.

—No —susurró—. Pero solo desearía que se marchara.

En silencio, Jean tomó su mano con timidez.

Luego de un rato de charlas sin sentido, Jean se marchó a su casa y Mikasa regresó a la suya. Mientras el sol se ocultaba, la niña aprovechó para limpiar y ordenar el resto de cosas pendientes antes de que Kenny regresara. Seguramente lo haría con hambre, pero en la cocina no había nada más que una pequeña bolsa con cinco patatas. Las puso a hervir, incluso si eran pocas Kenny tendría algo que comer. Encendió algunas velas para iluminar la casa y cuando apagó el fuego para quitar la olla, una mano delgada y fuerte le cubrió la boca desde atrás. Por el aroma a alcohol, supo que se trataba de Kenny. Su corazón palpitó deprisa y tembló, no otra vez...

—Haz silencio —le dijo al oído.

La sostuvo de los cabellos con firmeza mientras mantenía su boca oculta entre sus manos y la sacó de la casa. Caminaron en silencio por las frías calles de Shiganshina, el invierno había llegado hacía poco y recién comenzaba a notarse el cambio climático, ahora estaba nevando. Poco a poco aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a la plaza principal, el centro del pueblo, donde una gran multitud de aldeanos se encontraban reunidos con antorchas y palas.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Kenny la empujó y Mikasa cayó de rodillas al suelo, siendo el centro de atención de todas las personas allí reunidas. Hizo una gran mueca de dolor al sentir las antiguas y no tan recuperadas lastimaduras de sus rodillas impactar contra las piedrecillas de la tierra. Erwin Smith apareció entre la multitud, seguido por el viejo Zacklay y Levi, el mejor cazador de toda la aldea y mano derecha de Erwin.

—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con lo que haremos, no quiero arrepentimientos a último momento —habló Erwin firmemente—. El sacrificio de la niña aquí presente será suficiente para que esa maldita bestia nos deje en paz a todos nosotros.

Sacrificio, sacrificio, sacrificio...

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza sin cesar.

Zacklay avanzó y colocó alrededor del cuello de Mikasa una gran nota de pergamino con muchas palabras que Mikasa ni siquiera se molestó en leer. Estaba temblando, todos la observaban y su tío lucía complacido. No le costó demasiado tiempo comprender la situación. Mikasa había oído del horrible titan que vivía en el bosque y la forma en la que estaba acabando con todos los cazadores. Él comía humanos.

Humanos como ella.

Abrió los ojos, rompiendo en llanto, y se volteó hacia su tío. Sus rodillas rasparon cuando se arrastró por la tierra y abrazó sus piernas con fuerza.

—No, no... por favor, no... —rogó.

Kenny miró a Erwin.

—Apresúrate, Smith. No me gustan los sentimentalismos.

Con un suspiro, los soldados de Erwin tomaron a Mikasa de los brazos e intentaron apartarla a la fuerza de su tío, quien se mantuvo quieto sin hacer nada. Mikasa chilló, aferrándose a sus piernas mientras lo demás intentaban apartarla de él.

—¡No, no! ¡Tío, por favor, no!

Nile la cargó en brazos y ella pataleó, desesperada por zafarse de su agarre.

Levi se acercó a Erwin, furioso.

—Erwin, esto es una locura, maldita sea... que demonios estás haci-

—Cierra la boca, Levi —le calló, sin decir nada más.

Nile cargó a la niña y la gente alzó sus armas al cielo, gritando con júbilo. Mikasa sollozó al ver un niño aparecer entre la multitud, confundido y asustado. Era Jean. Éste, al verla, corrió hacia ella con la intención de tomar su mano.

—¡Mkasa! ¡Mikasa! —gritó, desesperado.

—¡Jean! ¡Diles que no he hecho nada malo! ¡Diles!

—¡Mikasa! —volvió a gritar, pero su madre apareció y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la multitud—. ¡No, suéltame! ¡Qué están haciendo! ¡Mikasa!

Nile tomó un palo y golpeó a la niña en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Luego, junto al resto de los hombres, la cargaron y se adentraron en el bosque.

Levi maldijo, malhumorado, mientras miraba de reojo a Erwin. Aquello era una bestialidad. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a una niña? Levi no era muy amante de los críos, eran apestosos, gritones y molestos. Pero eso no justificaba que fuera correcto acabar con la vida de Mikasa, una niña que todos conocían en el pueblo, incluído él. Tímida, solitaria, y viviendo bajo el yugo del Destripador, ese monstruo asqueroso.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —reprendió.

Zacklay lo miró de mala gana.

—Tu no tienes hijos, Levi. No comprendes el sacrificio. Si tuvieras una familia que proteger habrías hecho lo mismo.

—Deberían haber entregado al bastardo de Kenny, eso sí que habría sido una buena jugada para la humanidad, viejo fanático —protestó, y se marchó de ese estúpido lugar de inmediato.

Como siempre, Hanji le siguió.

—¡Ah, que desgracia! —se lamentó, acomodando sus lentes—. Pedirle a semejante bestia que abandone estas tierras... ¡imagina todo el conocimiento que podría brindarnos!

—Tsk —resopló Levi—. Estás loca.

* * *

Cuando Mikasa despertó, todo lo que vio fue oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro y se deslizaban por sus mejillas como lágrimas congeladas. Respiró solo para cerciorarse de que no estaba muerta y un suave vaho emergió de sus labios, tan secos y fríos como la nieve en la que se hallaba tendida. Tembló, muerta de frío, y se incorporó sintiendo un horrible dolor en su cabeza.

En medio del bosque, comprendiendo que era de noche y estaba completamente sola —además de recordar lo que había sucedido tiempo antes— se echó a llorar. Se abrazó a si misma, mirando sus rodillas luciendo más rojas que antes y notó que alrededor de su cuello había una nota. Estaba muy oscuro, pero podía leerla.

_"Sabemos que ustedes, los titanes, comprenden el dialecto humano._  
_Te ofrecemos a esta niña como sacrificio con la condición de que te marches y jamás regreses a estas tierras. _  
_Si no lo haces, tenderemos que tomar represalias."_

Por un momento lo había olvidado, el titan. Oh, maldita sea, ¡el titan! La comería en cuanto descubriera que estaba allí. Tenía que salir del bosque cuanto antes, pero no sabía donde ir exactamente, no conocía el lugar. Miró al cielo estrellado, las auroras boreales danzando sobre los picos helados de las montañas, y se sorprendió al notar cuan grandes y gordos eran los árboles. Alzar la mirada tan alto le hizo marear, bajó la vista y caminó a paso lento, intentando no hacer ruido.

Cualquier sonido la asustaba, cualquier sombra que esos gigantescos árboles proporcionaban le hacían creer que el titan estaba allí, siguiéndola, acechándola como un cazador a su presa.

¿Qué haría ahora? Moriría, a causa del frío o dentro de la boca del titan. Sus manos estaban entumecidas por la nieve, no llevaba un abrigo donde pudiera esconder sus manos o una bufanda que calentara su rostro. Tropezó con una piedra y calló nuevamente de rodillas, reprimiendo un sollozo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto? Había vivido por y para complacer a su tío, comprándole sus bebidas alcohólicas y limpiando y cocinando para él. No tenía amigos, ni un padre o una madre que pudieran estar junto a ella, como tantas veces había visto en otros niños. Mikasa siempre había dependido de sí misma para todo. Ahora se encontraba más sola que nunca.

Se dejó caer sobre la nieve y cerró los ojos, esperando que el frío pudiera cubrirla y acabar con su miseria de una vez. Si morir significaba no volver a respirar ni sufrir otra vez, entonces no era tan malo. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

Rato después, mucho después... días, tal vez, ¿o años? Mikasa no estaba segura, empezó a sentir algo. Un calor a su alrededor, algo suave que cubría su cuerpo y le hacía sentirse bien. Tal vez había muerto y ahora había encontrado la paz, lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Pero no, al abrir sus ojos supo que no estaba muerta.

Todavía se encontraba en el bosque, bajo la sombra de un árbol que entre sus ramas se infiltraban pequeños rayos de sol dirigidos hacia su cara, provocándole un calor demasiado precioso. Se sorprendió al ver, sobre ella, una gran manta de piel de lobo cubriéndola, proporcionándole el calor necesario. Se quitó la manta con cuidado y descubrió que en sus rodillas habían dos vendas de paños fuertemente sujetadas, protegiendo las heridas.

Definitivamente ella no estaba sola aquí. ¿A caso algún cazador la había encontrado? Pero nadie venía a estos bosques desde que el titan había comenzado a ser un problema para la población.

Se incorporó con cuidado y colocó la manta sobre sus hombros, la nieve aún caía aunque se derretía al tocar la tierra del suelo. Mikasa miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar al causante de todo esto. Caminó sin alejarse demasiado del árbol en el cual había amanecido minutos antes, cuando vio una sombra detrás de un árbol.

Ella se detuvo, sorprendida.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, temblorosa. Se acercó un poco más—. ¿Hola?

Del mismo árbol unos intensos ojos verdes se asomaron desde un extremo, dubitativos. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, curiosa, y el niño salió de su escondite. Probablemente tenía su edad, solo que era un poco más alto que ella, y delgado. Estaba vestido con un pantalón, una camiseta de color blanca y un suéter oscuro. ¿Qué hacía un joven como él, solo en el bosque? ¿Sería de Shiganshina? ¿Y si lo habían utilizado a él también para el sacrificio?

Poco a poco el niño se acercó hacia ella. Llevaba una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

Sintió pena por él. Tal vez se encontraba en la misma situación horrible que ella.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó ella, tocando suavemente la piel de lobo sobre su espalda. El aroma era suave, como a verano y otoño.

Él asintió, sin decir nada.

—Gracias —susurró bajito—. Me llamo Mikasa. ¿Tú como te llamas?

El niño frunció un poco el ceño, no muy convencido. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con niñas, al igual que Jean. Aunque Jean solía sonrojarse, el niño parecía perturbado, como si ella fuera algún monstruo desconocido ante sus ojos.

—Me llamo Eren.

Su voz cálida y determinada, por un instante, hicieron palpitar su corazón.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAH, **AYUDA.**

Primer **longfic semi-coherente** que hago en _AÑOS_. Me siento **extraña** regresando a mis orígenes.

Mi gran amiga **Marzia** me dio la idea y le agradezco muchísimo porque en cuanto me la dijo **la amé con todo mi corazón**. Considero que los **AU** pueden ser tanto **una cosa hermosa como espantosa**, y si no se sabe utilizar bien puede echarse a perder tanto los personajes originales como la historia. Yo, gracias a Dios, **soy muy buena haciendo AU** (?) o eso creo. De todas formas me gusta conservar la esencia de la historia original, y creo que es por eso que esta idea me pareció muy buena. Mikasa tiene un papel muy de **cenicienta** aquí, y cuando Marzia me comentó esto inmediatamente pensé en **La Bella y la Bestia**, una versión más tétrica (?) pero basadas en la misma dirección.

Me gustó mucho escribir esto, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá y **no quiero alargarlo demasiado**, soy de esas personas que hacen 21 capítulos en un fic y después no logran terminarlos, y meten un **HIATUS** más grande que **las cejas de Erwin**. Así que tal vez sea un mini-fic que contará con **10 capítulos como máximo**.

Como se darán cuenta, nadie en la aldea sabe que el titan es un shifter, osea, una persona que puede transformarse en titan. Solo creen que es una bestia horrible come-gente, por lo tanto **Mikasa no sabe que ese niño es el titan del que todos hablan.**

**Les aviso: la cosa será dramática** (?) porque quiero mantenerme fiel al espíritu malicioso de Isayama. También gracias a mi **waifu** **Valery** que me ayudó a ordenar el embrollo de ideas que tenía en la cabeza XDDDDD ella sí es una buena esposa, pasen a leer sus fics: **MadameVacaNegra-San**, acaba de escribir un Eremika-smut **pa' chuparse los dedos**(?)

En fin, gente. Si les gustó, dejen un review, **para un autor siempre es importante conocer la opinión de la gente** :) espero prontito poder publicar el siguiente capítulo.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	2. Titán

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Actualización! _

_Planeaba subir el capítulo el sábado, pero desgraciadamente pasé el fin de semana sin internet y no pude hacerlo. En fin, aquí está, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

—Estoy pensando hacer algo descabellado.

La voz de Levi sonó desigual bajo el murmullo de la ciudad aquella tarde. Shiganshina siempre se había caracterizado por ser un pueblo activo, la ciudad nunca dormía y la holgazanería no era propia de sus habitantes, quienes se despertaban muy temprano en la madrugada para abrir las puertas de sus negocios, dispuestos a ganarse el pan de cada día con el sudor de sus frentes.

Levi no era un holgazán, pero aquel día amaneció tarde. Durante toda la noche le fue imposible pegar un ojo, reviviendo constantemente en su mente el acontecimiento que había hecho al pueblo susurrar más de lo debido.

El nombre de Mikasa Ackerman fue mencionado hasta el cansancio. Algunos se referían a ella como la carnada perfecta para que la humanidad pudiera sobrevivir, otros lamentaban la tragedia y se preguntaban si aún seguía viva. Aquel pensamiento atormentaba a Levi sin saber del todo porqué. La chiquilla no era nada suyo, ¿porqué se veía a sí mismo más preocupado que el resto?

Hanji alzó la mirada, confundida, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Su cola de caballo lucía desarreglada y despeinada, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

—¿De qué hablas?

Levi se dejó caer sobre uno de los barriles de la ciudad, en aquel momento la suciedad de ese objeto era lo último que le preocupaba. Miró a Hanji desde lo bajó, dubitativo.

—¿Tú qué piensas sobre lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Estás de acuerdo con las órdenes de Erwin? —preguntó, deseando que su compañera estuviera de acuerdo con él. De toda la bola de imbéciles con las que Levi tenía que trabajar, Hanji era la única persona medianamente normal y con algo de sano juicio.

Ella resopló escandalosamente, agitando su mano.

—Tú ya conoces mi opinión, Levi —contestó, muy decepcionada—. Ese titán habría sido una gran oportunidad para llevar a cabo mis investigaciones. Por alguna extraña razón, jamás ha invadido Shiganshina. Tal vez está asustado, la raza humana puede ser muy intimidante si Erwin Smith es quien la respalda. Es una pena que nadie pueda ver eso. Erwin cree que la fuerza bruta es la solución, ¿pero qué hay de nuestras mentes? ¿Del conocimiento que nuestros cerebros albergan? ¡Ah, por las barbas de Zacklay! Que injusticia tan grande…

Levi guardó silencio durante un rato.

La gran mayoría de los titanes aún seguían allí afuera, respirando, caminando y buscando carne humana. Por supuesto, las personas del pueblo no lo sabían. Erwin Smith había ideado un magnífico plan para hacerles creer que durante años los titanes abandonaron las tierras y supo que el sacrificio de esa niña era otro impulso para que la gente de Shiganshina siguiera confiando en sus mentiras.

Para el resto del mundo Levi solo era un simple cazador. Y aunque en parte eso era cierto, no lo era del todo. Sus expediciones secretas a las afueras de Shiganshina para buscar signos de otra civilización que viviera enjaulada como ellos eran constantes. Había cortado la nuca de los titanes con su propia espada, había visto morir a muchos de sus compañeros con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto, pero aún así los titanes no se acercaban a Shiganshina.

Abandonaban las tierras como si algo dentro de la ciudad les ordenara marcharse de inmediato. Hanji siempre se había visto particularmente interesada en ese peculiar comportamiento. Los titanes no mostraban piedad a la hora de masacrar a los seres humanos pero no se atrevían a cruzar la línea que dividía _las tierras salvajes_, como les decía Erwin, de las tierras de la civilización. ¿A caso el titán del bosque se comportaba bajo las mismas leyes?

—Planeo ir por la niña —dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

El chillido sordo de Hanji le hizo hacer una mueca de fastidio.

—¡¿De verdad?! P-Pero… Levi, tal vez la niña ya esté…

—Lo sé —interrumpió, malhumorado—. ¿Crees que soy imbécil, cuatro-ojos apestoso? Posiblemente esté muerta, pero no pierdo nada con averiguarlo. Suena estúpido, lo sé, la mocosa no es nada mío, sin embargo me siento perturbado por la idea de imaginarla sola en ese maldito bosque siendo devorada por el titán… todavía no comprendo cómo Erwin pudo permitir algo así. Lo creía un mejor hombre.

—Todos son buenos hombres hasta que llega la hora de la verdad —susurró Hanji, soltando una de sus habituales frases inspiradoras—. Pero, ¿cuándo irás?

—No lo sé, tal vez en unos días. Si me marcho ahora Erwin sospechará. El viernes toca cacería, ¿cierto? Será una buena oportunidad para aprovechar.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Levi alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de inmensos ojos marrones observándolo con una súplica despedazadora. La obsesión de Hanji Zoe por los titanes era enfermiza y si su compañero estaba a punto de adentrarse a un terreno desconocido donde esa bestia regía como máxima autoridad, Hanji no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ir con él. Mientras el silencio se prolongaba Levi supo que si no respondía de inmediato Hanji se arrodillaría frente a él y provocaría un escándalo digno de hacerle sufrir vergüenza ajena.

Suspiró pesadamente. Al fin y al cabo, Hanji era muy buena utilizando el Equipo de Maniobras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Mientras no te pongas a chillar como una desquiciada en cuanto lo veas… —concluyó Levi, dando a entender su aprobación. Él se incorporó, caminando por la calle.

Pudo sentir los pasos eufóricos de Hanji detrás de él.

—¡Wohoo!

* * *

_Eren, Eren, Eren…_

Le gustaba como sonaba el nombre en su cabeza. Era cortito, fácil de recordar. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba _viva_. Cuando intencionalmente se había dejado caer contra la húmeda nieve con la intención de _no_ despertar.

Aún tenía frío. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? El niño, Eren, se dio la media vuelta como si su presencia fuera insignificante. Comenzó a caminar, decidido, recogiendo ciertas cosas del suelo y guardándolas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

Eren no se volteó, se agachó frente a un árbol y comenzó a arrancar pequeñas bolitas blancas de una planta. Eran hongos.

—Te veías medio muerta ahí afuera, y me asusté —respondió, pero por el tono de su voz Mikasa supo que mentía.

Se consideraba a sí misma una persona que podía identificar fácilmente las mentiras ajenas. Su tío Kenny decía muchas, sobre todo cuando estaba ebrio. Conocía el tono de voz exacto que las personas empleaban a la hora de mentir. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

—Puedes quedarte con el abrigo —sugirió Eren—. No lo necesito. Tu padre debe ser cazador, ¿verdad? Te has perdido. Sigue ese sendero de allí y regresarás a Shiganshina.

Eren se incorporó y señaló a lo lejos, aunque Mikasa ni siquiera se molestó en observar sus indicaciones. ¿A caso él no era el hijo de algún cazador? ¿Por qué se encontraba en el bosque, luciendo tan tranquilo, cuando el titán podía aparecer en cualquier instante?

El niño siguió caminando mientras recogía ramas del suelo, alejándose de ella. Mikasa caminó detrás de él, no sabiendo del todo por qué le seguía. El niño abandonó las ramas y trepó sobre un árbol para coger una manzana, guardándola en lo profundo de su abrigo. Por la posición en la que estaba Mikasa creyó que caería.

—Te vas a caer —susurró de manera inconsciente.

Eren resopló.

—No me voy a caer —replicó—. No soy un niño.

Cayó del árbol con gracilidad, aterrizando sus pies al suelo rápidamente. Volvió a tomar las ramas entre sus manos y dispuso a continuar su camino, mientras una insegura Mikasa le seguía por detrás. Después de andar unos pocos pasos, Eren pareció notar su segunda sombra. Se volteó, irritado.

—¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? Ya te he dicho el camino, tu padre debe estar preocupado así que será mejor que te vayas.

Continuando con su camino, Mikasa le impidió marcharse.

—¡Espera! —gritó, siguiéndole y enredándose los pies entre la maleza—. Yo… no soy hija de ningún cazador. No tengo a nadie… estoy sola aquí.

Eren se detuvo de espaldas, quieto como una roca. Poco a poco se volteó, su rostro indiferente lentamente se convirtió en uno feroz, incrédulo, _amenazante_. Por alguna razón su comentario no le agradó del todo.

—¿_Sola_, dices? —repitió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Esa era la misma pregunta que Mikasa se hacía a sí misma.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El niño resopló sorprendido y arrojó las ramas con fuerza sobre el suelo. Camino hacia Mikasa muy lentamente, causando que la niña retrocediera.

—Aquí las preguntas las haré yo —demandó, serio—. Así que no eres la hija de ningún cazador… ¿entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Eres de Shiganshina? ¿Acaso ellos te ordenaron que me-

El niño se detuvo, comprendiendo que había hablado de más. Sin embargo Mikasa no percibió del todo sus palabras. Su corazón latía deprisa.

—N-No estoy aquí para hacerte daño —tartamudeó, temblando—. Si eso es lo que crees…

—Más te vale —amenazó Eren—. Porque mi bestia asesina podría despedazarte si intentas hacer algo extraño.

Mikasa se tropezó con las ramas de un árbol y cayó de culo al suelo, Eren la observaba enfadado desde lo alto.

—¿T-Tu bestia a-asesina…?

—_¡Armin!_ —gritó Eren, sin apartar los ojos de ella en ningún momento.

Mikasa contó hasta tres, confundida, y de entre los arbustos a lo lejos apareció un pequeño zorro. Mikasa jamás había visto a uno con vida. Los cazadores de Shiganshina los atrapaban para utilizar sus pieles y venderlas a precios muy elevados. Pero ver a uno de verdad fue como un sueño. Era precioso, su pelaje tan llamativo como su nariz, negra y puntiaguda, olfateando todo a su alrededor.

La niña no pudo evitar soltar una risita tímida al verlo.

—¿Esa es tu bestia asesina?

Eren frunció el ceño, convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

—¡No te burles! —gritó—. Armin puede ser muy feroz cuando se lo propone.

_Armin_ se acercó a ella con curiosidad, tal vez demasiado impresionado de recibir una invitada en su bosque. Ella estiró su mano y _Armin_ la olfateó, acercándose cada vez más. Era el animal más inofensivo que había visto en toda su vida. Mikasa rió de tan solo pensar que Eren lo creía una bestia asesina.

Ella miró a Eren y él pareció decepcionado de su compañero. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

—No está atacándote solo porque yo se lo ordeno.

—Es muy lindo —susurró Mikasa, enterrando sus dedos en el pelaje de _Armin_ alrededor de su cuello. El zorro se arqueó ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos. Le gustaba.

Poco a poco abandonó su fantasía —la alegría de poder ver a un zorro y tocarlo con sus manos—para recordar la razón por la que estaba en el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes. Cautelosamente soltó al zorro y miró a Eren, en ningún instante el niño había apartado los ojos de su rostro.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó con timidez.

Eren aún no se sentía en confianza junto a ella, sin embargo asintió.

—Pero tú no —adivinó, frunciendo el ceño—. No deberías estar aquí. Será mejor que te largues por donde viniste.

Eren se volteó y con un silbido _Armin_ le siguió. Mikasa se levantó de inmediato y correteó tras él para intentar alcanzarle. Sus pies dolían.

—¡No puedo regresar! —gritó, y tropezó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Nuevamente las heridas en su piel ardieron con fuerza—. No puedo… ellos… ellos me dejaron aquí…

Eren se detuvo.

—¿Ellos? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

Mikasa escupió todo lo que sabía. De todas formas, ¿Qué sucedería? Ya estaba condenada a muerte tan solo por estar dentro del bosque.

—Me ofrecieron como sacrificio para el titán… quieren que él se marche para siempre… me dejaron aquí. Mi tío… él me dejó aquí. No puedo regresar.

El niño se volteó de inmediato, su rostro completamente perplejo.

—¿El titán? —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Mikasa. Lucía demasiado nervioso, aquello le preocupó.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó, temerosa. Si el niño se suponía vivía dentro del bosque, ¿cómo era posible que aún el titán no lo hubiera encontrado? Tal vez se mantenía oculto dentro de alguna cueva, pero aún así…

Eren alzó el rostro encarando una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, lo he visto. Es temible, sus dientes son puntiagudos y largos, podrían despedazar una roca de una sola mordida. Así que será mejor que te largues antes de que aparezca y decida comerte.

Sin decir una palabra más, el niño se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ella. Su corazón latía deprisa y soltó demasiados suspiros para intentar calmarse. Aquello no estaba bien, esa niña no debía estar en el bosque, era peligroso. Demasiado peligroso.

Se detuvo cuando notó que _Armin_ no le seguía como siempre. Curioso, se volteó y lo encontró sentado a pocos pasos de él observando a Mikasa que seguía sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, probablemente pensando qué demonios haría con su vida ahora.

Entonces Eren lo sintió, aquella cosa asquerosa llamada _culpa_. Gruñó por lo bajo, molesto de que alguien decidiera interrumpir su pacífica y solitaria vida. Caminó hacia Mikasa y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse con algo de brusquedad.

—Vamos, camina —ordenó, y la arrastró por el bosque con demasiada prisa, logrando que la niña se tambaleara. _Armin_ los siguió animado, al parecer se alegraba de que Eren decidiera traerla consigo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Mikasa, no muy segura.

Pero Eren no respondió. La caminata no fue demasiado larga pero para Mikasa duró una eternidad por el simple hecho de sentir sus pies quebrarse a cada paso. Sus rodillas también dolían y aún tenía frío. Y hambre. Mucha hambre.

Poco a poco el agarre de Eren fue disminuyendo su rudeza y ahora simplemente la sostenía por la muñeca con suavidad, no tironeaba con fuerza y solo la guiaba. Sin siquiera comprenderlo del todo, Mikasa se dejó llevar.

Después de unos pocos minutos Mikasa divisó a lo lejos una cabaña. Se veía algo rota y parte del techo no estaba, seguramente llevaba allí en el bosque mucho tiempo, la humedad y la lluvia habían logrado que se deteriorara, era muy pequeña pero lucía acogedora.

Cuando llegaron, Eren la empujó suavemente para obligarla a entrar. Con cuidado Mikasa pisó la fina madera del suelo atravesando una puerta inexistente y entrando en la cabaña. Incluso si en un extremo del techo el sol ingresaba con fuerza, era bonita y estaba repleta de cosas extrañas.

En el centro había una pequeña fogata con un caldero encima, el agua dentro del recipiente estaba hirviendo. Junto a un extremo de las ventanas el suelo habían mantas y pieles de animales que no conocía, seguramente era la cama de Eren. Sobre la pared en donde se situaba una vieja mesa de madera había infinidad de insectos muertos estampados. Mariposas, grillos, mantis, ciempiés y hasta escarabajos. Ella sonrió un poquito, aquél niño era muy extraño.

Sobre la mesa había recipientes con muchas piedrecillas de colores, hojas grandes y pequeñas, sal, uvas y una jarra con agua.

_Armin_ correteó hacia la cama de Eren y se acurrucó junto a las mantas, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Eren entró a su casita unos minutos después con una canasta repleta de manzanas. Le entregó una y él se sentó en el suelo junto a la fogata. Mikasa lo imitó.

Mordió la manzana con firmeza y suspiró al sentir su dulce sabor impregnarse en su lengua, masticó con ganas, tenía demasiado hambre pero la mirada de Eren sobre la suya le producía nervios.

Tragó con suavidad.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Eren apartó lentamente su mirada hacia las llamaradas de la fogata, sus ojos brillaban como dos grandes esmeraldas.

—Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo. Y mi padre… —vaciló, no muy seguro de sí mismo—… mi padre… no sé donde está. Hace años que no lo veo. ¿Los tuyos?

—Murieron cuando era un bebé. Mi tío Kenny me crió desde entonces —murmuró, sintiendo ganas de llorar de tan solo pensar que él fuera el responsable de su estadía en el bosque, sola.

—¿Él te dejó aquí? —preguntó Eren.

Mikasa asintió tristemente. Jamás había querido a su tío y el desagrado entre ambos era mutuo, pero nunca creyó que Kenny la vendería de esa manera como si fuera un simple trozo de carne. Muy en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que él quisiera conservarla al menos solo como una sirvienta. Pero era mucho menos que eso.

—Sí —afirmó. Mikasa alzó la vista y encontró, rodeando el cuello de Eren, una llave dorada. La curiosidad invadió sus sentidos—. ¿Para qué es esa llave?

Eren parpadeó, sorprendido de su pregunta. De manera ausente tocó el objeto metálico que colgaba de su cuello.

—Mi padre me la dio antes de… irse. La he conservado desde entonces.

—¿Qué abre?

Eren posó su vista en los ojos de Mikasa. A la niña se le estrujó el corazón al comprobar que en su mirada solo había desesperación, incertidumbre y resignación.

—No lo sé —admitió.

* * *

—Aquí tienes tu paga.

Kenny Ackerman observó con recelo la bolsa de monedas que Erwin Smith dejó sobre la mesa. Detrás de él, Zacklay lucía impaciente como si deseara terminar con aquél espectáculo lo más rápido posible. Kenny tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y la abrió, cerciorándose que la cantidad de monedas prometidas estaban tal cual él las deseaba, listas para ser usadas.

Por suerte, Erwin Smith siempre cumplía su palabra y si prometió entregarle mil monedas de oro por haber contribuido al bien de la humanidad —o eso decía él—, era un hecho que esa fortuna sería suya.

—Muy bien —dijo Kenny, satisfecho con sus nuevos ahorros. Guardó la bolsa y miró a ambos hombres dentro de la oficina de Erwin dentro de la torre principal de la ciudad—. Pero esto no es suficiente para mí.

Zacklay avanzó hacia Erwin furioso.

—Maldita sea, Kenny, ¿qué más quieres? Te hemos dado lo que nos pediste.

El Destripador miró a Zacklay.

—Sí, y te he dicho que no es suficiente. Quiero que vayan a ese maldito bosque y comprueben que mi sobrina está muerta.

Erwin suspiró profundamente.

—Kenny —habló, tan sereno como siempre—. Es un hecho que la chiquilla está muerta. Ninguna niña de su edad sobreviviría una noche en el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, menos aún con un titán rondando por esas tierras. Además, no arriesgaré a mis hombres en vano. El viernes entrante enviaré cazadores para recolectar comida y les diré que echen un vistazo, de esa forma estarás más tranquilo. Es mi última palabra. Ahora vete y cómprate esa casa tan bonita que deseabas. Aún sigue en venta.

Kenny resopló malhumorado y abandonó la torre con su dinero. Definitivamente compraría esa casa, había permanecido bajo su vista durante mucho tiempo y ahora que poseía el dinero necesario para obtenerla no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Suspiró, sonriente, emocionado por sus recientes logros cuando una voz fría como el hielo interrumpió su calma al abandonar la torre y pisar la tierra seca de la ciudad.

—¿Disfrutando de tu recompensa?

Kenny se detuvo ante la voz de Levi detrás de él. Se volteó lentamente y lo encontró recargado junto a la pared de la puerta de entrada a la torre, cruzado de brazos. Sus ojos grises resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna, concediéndole una mirada feroz.

Pero Kenny no le tenía miedo a ese enano maldito.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no follas, Levi? —preguntó, curioso y cansado—. Hazlo, hijo. Ve a la taberna, encuentra alguna puta que esté interesada en ti y disfruta de los placeres de la vida que demasiado amargado te vez. Te saldrán arrugas.

Kenny se volteó para marcharse pero la risa gélida de Levi le hizo detener. Levi no era una persona que riera con facilidad.

—Sigue bromeando, Destripador. Gasta tu dinero en putas, alcohol y una casa bonita. Sigue manipulando al imbécil de Erwin a tu antojo, haciéndole creer que quieres lo mejor para la humanidad. Puedes engañarlo a él, pero no a mí.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —replicó Kenny, malhumorado.

—Qué desde ahora en adelante empieces a cuidar tu espalda —amenazó—. Con veintiocho años de edad aún no se me olvida que tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de mi padre.

Dicho eso, Levi caminó para alejarse de él no deseando prolongar más la escena, pero Kenny continuó con lo que había empezado.

—¿Vas a matarme, Levi? —bromeó, riendo a carcajadas—. ¿A caso te olvidas quien fue el que te enseñó todo lo que sabes ahora? Pero todo este dramatismo se debe a Mikasa, ¿verdad? Sí, es por ella. No me sorprendería.

Levi se volteó, confundido.

—¿Qué es lo que no te sorprende?

Pero Kenny no respondió. En lugar de eso le sonrió ampliamente, decidido a no hablar de más y pasó a su lado para darle unas suaves palmadas en el hombro. Regresó por el lugar del que había llegado lentamente, silbando una canción durante su viaje.

Bajo la luz de la luna Levi apretó los puños con firmeza.

* * *

Durante el resto del día Mikasa y Eren aprovecharon el tiempo para conversar. Encerrados dentro del calor de la cabaña, Eren cambió las vendas de sus rodillas por unas nuevas, colocando una extraña mezcla de barro y hiervas que disminuyeron muchísimo el ardor.

Le mostró algunos trucos que le había enseñado hacer a_ Armin_ y Mikasa aplaudía con emoción cada vez que su pequeña mascota respondía a cada una de sus órdenes.

Mikasa le comentó sobre Kenny y la forma horrible en que la trataba, cómo su papel de sirvienta dentro de su hogar le había arrebatado la libertad. Con irritación, Eren le dijo que era una completa idiota por haber permitido esa clase de maltrato durante tanto tiempo. Cualquier comentario dirigido hacia la injusticia lo enfadaban de sobremanera, mientras afirmaba que la libertad era un derecho humano completamente arrebatado y con sorpresa, Mikasa pensó que podría ser un buen líder para Shiganshina.

Curiosamente le preguntó la razón por la cual no vivía en el pueblo, pero Eren se limitó a responder un sosegado _no_ _creo que sea buena idea vivir allí._

Comieron casi todas las fresas que Eren tenía guardadas y al caer la noche ambos se recostaron frente a la cabaña a observar las estrellas. A pesar de que los árboles gigantes cubrían casi todo el cielo, sobre la cabaña de Eren sus ramas liberaban un acogedor espacio que permitía una vista exquisita del cielo.

Mikasa jamás se había tomado el tiempo necesario para observar lo que había allí arriba, tan sumergida en la miseria que la atormentaba día tras día en casa de su tío. Pero le agradaba poder hacerlo junto a ese extraño y temperamental niño.

Ninguno de los dos insinuó nada, pero supo que él le dejaría pasar la noche allí. Su trato poco a poco se había aplacado, dejando atrás la brusquedad y malhumor para responder con suavidad a sus preguntas y sonreírle tímidamente.

En ningún momento Eren mencionó algo sobre el titán y al pasar el día, Mikasa llegó a pensar que tal vez el titán no existía. Tal vez solo era un absurdo cuento que se había hecho popular en Shiganshina por alguna extraña razón. No estaba segura de eso, pero de ser así, Mikasa se sentía muchísimo más tranquila.

Eren alzó la mano hacia el cielo, señalando algo

—Allí —dijo, animado—. Esa estrella pequeña junto a la luna… se llama Onix, la estrella titán. ¿Absurdo, verdad? Ser titánica cuando en realidad es demasiado pequeña. La leyenda dice que cuando Onix se aproxime a la luna lo suficiente para tocarse mutuamente, Onix estallará y todos los titanes de la tierra desaparecerán. No sé si será cierto, pero cada vez que veo a Onix me da la sensación de sentirla más y más cerca de la luna conforme pasa el tiempo.

—Es muy bonita —susurró Mikasa.

Pero Eren continuó hablando. Su voz deteriorándose cada vez más, la melancolía usurpando sus cuerdas vocales.

—Mi… —empezó, dudoso—. Mi padre decía que cuando morimos nos transformamos en estrellas. Viajamos a través del tiempo y nuestros cuerpos quedan atrapados en el cielo como insectos en una telaraña. Desde allí lo observamos todo, fieles espectadores del mundo de los mortales. Cada vez que alguien muere nace una estrella allí arriba. La más brillante es la más nueva.

Aquella era una historia muy esperanzadora.

—Me pregunto si mis padres son estrellas también —preguntó Mikasa embellecida por la privilegiada vista. Miró a Eren de reojo, quien todavía observaba las estrellas—. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Las estrellas son personas para ti?

Eren dejó escapar un suave suspiro, sin saber qué responder.

—Eso espero —murmuró mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pelaje de _Armin_, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

Poco a poco Mikasa fue cerrando sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. Cuando Eren se volteó para retomar la conversación, la encontró completamente dormida. Secretamente pensó que aquello era absurdo. Durante mucho tiempo se había obligado a sí mismo tener contacto con otras personas, crear lazos que luego serían difíciles de romper.

_Armin_ era todo lo que necesitaba y su mejor amigo en el mundo entero. ¿Para qué quería humanos en su vida? Las pocas personas que había conocido estaban muertas o le habían abandonado, como su padre.

Pero en ese efímero instante de verdad deseó que Mikasa no se marchara. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto con anterioridad, poder hablar con alguien que lo escucharía y respondería a diferencia de _Armin_ que solo le observaba en silencio todo el tiempo, abrumándole la mayoría de las veces.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese día, Eren no se sintió tan solo.

Cubrió a su nueva amiga con las mantas de lobo y quitó un mechón de cabello que caía incómodamente sobre sus ojos. Suspiró.

—Buenas noches… Mikasa.

* * *

Aquella mañana Mikasa despertó demasiado temprano por orden de Eren. Éste lucía muy emocionado por enseñarle el amanecer. Decía que cerca de las colinas al final del bosque la vista era estupenda, así que desayunaron una manzana en el camino y Eren cargó a Mikasa sobre su espalda para que no caminara demasiado mientras _Armin_ correteaba cerca de ellos por los alrededores, siguiéndoles el paso.

Subieron a un árbol para ver mejor y se quedaron allí un buen rato, aferrados a las fuertes ramas mientras el sol se hacía ver desde lo lejos con todo su esplendor, haciendo a Mikasa sonreír.

—Te vas a caer —decía Mikasa, observando a Eren colgando de cabeza aferrando sus piernas a una rama.

—No me voy a caer —Eren repitió las mismas palabras del principio, molesto—. ¡No soy un niñ… ah!

Dicho y hecho, Eren impactó contra el suelo con fuerza. _Armin_ se acercó a él, preocupado, y Mikasa soltó una risa. Poco a poco la compañía había dejado de sentirse extraña y el tener a Eren cerca suyo se convirtió en algo tan normal como respirar, como si hubiera sido parte de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Camino a la cabaña comieron más manzanas a modo de desayuno y Mikasa le habló de Jean, su mejor amigo. Con tristeza se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahora, tal vez creía que estaba muerta, hecha pedazos dentro de la boca del titán. Seguramente su madre se sentía alegrada de saber que Jean ya no seguiría frecuentando a la sobrina de Kenny Ackerman todas las mañanas frente a la panadería.

—Deberíamos jugar —anunció Mikasa, recolectando piedrecillas del suelo y guardándolas en su abrigo.

—¿Jugar? —preguntó Eren, como si aquello fuera absurdo.

Mikasa asintió.

—Juguemos al pilla pilla —pidió, deteniéndose frente a él—. Listos, preparados… ¡ya!

La niña tocó el hombro de Eren con rapidez y se echó a correr patéticamente alrededor de los árboles, esperando que Eren la siguiera. Pero él se quedó allí parado, sin hacer nada, preguntándose qué demonios era todo aquello. El único que había comprendido el juego fue _Armin_ quien desde un primer instante siguió a Mikasa.

Ella se acercó a Eren, agitada.

—¡Vamos, atrápame! —gritó, sonriendo. Al ver que el niño no sonreía, Mikasa continuó—. ¿No sabes jugar? Tú corres, yo te toco. ¿Sí?

No muy seguro, Eren se alejó de Mikasa con la intención de correr. Aquél juego le parecía absurdo, ¿Cuál era el punto de perseguir a alguien de esa manera? Pero en cuanto Mikasa correteó tras Eren y en su estómago sintió una adrenalina incontrolable, una sonrisa gigante se curvó en sus labios.

A la velocidad de la luz Mikasa persiguió a Eren por todo el bosque. Eren era muy rápido y esquivaba las ramas maliciosas con saltos extraordinarios que sorprendían a Mikasa. _Armin_ se interponía entre ellos, jadeando mientras intentaba seguir el paso a Eren.

Poco a poco un sinfín de risas infantiles llenaron el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, gritos de júbilo y las burlas de Eren hacia Mikasa chillando que jamás podría alcanzarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Mikasa no jugaba al pilla pilla con nadie, Jean odiaba ese juego porque siempre se tropezaba y su madre no quería que su bebé consentido se lastimara de esa manera.

Mikasa marchó ocultándose de Eren y por un instante creyó perderlo de vista, lo había visto correr hacia unos arbustos. Mikasa atravesó un fuerte tronco caído con un pequeño salto y de repente chocó contra algo duro y resistente.

Cayó al suelo entre risas, alzando la vista esperando encontrarse con Eren y poder proclamarse vencedora del juego. Pero quien yacía frente a ella no era Eren. Era un hombre mucho más alto, con barba y un abrigo verde. La sonrisa de Mikasa se borró, paralizándose en su sitio.

¿Un cazador? No… no lucía como uno.

—¡Eh, Alger, mira lo que he encontrado! —gritó el hombre, demostrando una sonrisa maliciosa y unos dientes muy amarillos—. ¿Cuánto crees que nos darán por ella?

Otro hombre más joven se asomó desde atrás observando a Mikasa con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

—No lo sé. ¿Pero qué tal si nos divertimos con ella primero? —sugirió.

En cuanto Mikasa escuchó esas horribles palabras supo que debía correr de inmediato. Se incorporó con fuerza y corrió por el mismo lugar de donde había venido. Aquel par de hombres reía a carcajadas, mientras Mikasa podía oír sus pasos entremezclarse con el sonido de las hojas secas en el suelo. La estaban siguiendo y las piernas de Mikasa comenzaron a flaquear, producto del miedo y de las espantosas cosas que sabía que le harían si lograban capturarla.

No, no podía dejar que la atraparan.

Buscó con la mirada a Eren, pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado.

—¡Eren! —chillo.

¿La había abandonado?

—¡Ven aquí, preciosa! ¡No te haremos daño!

La niña tropezó con algunos obstáculos insignificantes pero nada fue lo suficientemente afanoso para lograr que se detuviera. Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde se dirigía, no conocía los caminos secretos del bosque y a cada paso que daba su mente se nublaba un poco más. Corría hacia la nada misma.

—¡Eh, por aquí, idiotas!

La voz de Eren resonó impenetrable dentro del bosque. Mikasa se volteó, sabiendo que sería demasiado arriesgado. Eren yacía parado sobre una roca al otro lado del bosque y lanzaba piedras constantes hacia sus atacantes. Uno de ellos corrió tras Eren, quien de inmediato abandonó el pilar sobre el que estaba parado para correr hacia el otro lado, intentando distraerlo.

Pero el hombre más joven se encargó de Mikasa. Volvió a correr tras ella y esta vez Mikasa no logró reanimar el paso. Cayó de boca al suelo cuando sus pies se enredaron entre la maleza y sintió las manos de su atacante sobre su espalda, presionándola sobre el césped.

—Quédate muy quieta —amenazó.

La tomó por los cabellos con fuerza y le cubrió la boca con la mano, incorporándola rápidamente. Al otro lado del bosque el viejo cargaba a Eren entre sus brazos con demasiada dificultad, quien pataleaba soltando alaridos histéricos.

—¡Suéltame, cerdo! ¡Te mataré!

Al dejarlo en el suelo golpeó su rostro y Eren cayó.

—¿Qué haremos con el niño? —preguntó el hombre que sostenía a Mikasa. Lentamente se acercó a su oído—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con tu amigo, preciosa?

Armándose de valor, Mikasa mordió uno de los dedos que por accidente se habían infiltrado en su boca. Lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, sintiendo un líquido caliente impregnar su lengua. El muchacho la soltó, furioso, y la tomó con firmeza del mentón.

El viejo sostuvo a Eren por los cabellos y sacó una daga de su cinturón, apuntando a su cuello.

—Tú te lo has buscado, zorra —amenazó—. A la cuenta de tres tu amiguito dejará de existir.

Uno… dos…

Eren la observó con pena.

—Lo siento —susurró, demasiado bajito.

Llevó su mano a su boca y antes de que Mikasa pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte estruendo le hizo chillar, ensordeciendo sus oídos por unos momentos. Una ráfaga caliente la empujó hacia la nada misma, elevándola a ella y a su atacante por los aires. Mikasa impactó contra un árbol cuando vio un relámpago caer del cielo hacia el lugar en el que Eren se encontraba… ¿o el relámpago había emergido de la tierra? No estaba del todo segura, pero cuando sus oídos percibieron el sonido otra vez y abrió sus ojos, adormecida, se quedó sin aire ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Un titán de casi quince metros de altura rugió con todas sus fuerzas quieto frente a ella, mientras un humo resplandecía de su piel frenéticamente. Su rugido hizo que los pájaros del bosque elevaran su vuelo, temerosos al igual que los matones que no parecían asimilar del todo lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Y Mikasa tampoco.

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

Antes que nada quería agradecerles a **TODOS** por sus **hermosos reviews**. Empecé el fanfic con mucho **escepticismo**, se trataba de mi regreso a los longfics y además no estaba segura si a la gente le iba a gustar la idea, pero veo que **la historia fue muy bien recibida** y no tengo palabras para agradecerles :) de verdad, _¡gracias!_

Bueno, ahora enfocándonos en el capítulo. Lo reescribí como mil veces y así quedó. No se si estará bien o no, pero estoy conforme y eso es lo que importa. La idea de incluir a **Armin** como un **pequeño zorro** apareció porque no deseaba que Eren viviera completamente solo en el bosque, pero tampoco deseaba que tuviera ningún contacto cercano con humanos. Pensé que tal vez podría tener una mascota del bosque, alguien con quien él se hubiera encariñado, y **Armin el Zorro Feroz** llegó a mi mente xD

Los zorros son reconocidos como uno de los animales **más inteligentes y astutos del mundo**, creo que encajaba a la perfección con la personalidad de Armin. Es un detalle muy bonito que me gustó incluir :)

Como ven, muchas cosas de la historia original permanecen. Como la desaparición de **Grisha**, _la llave_, la relación de** Kenny y Levi**... no quería alejarme de todo eso.

En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto, mi musa está en muy buen estado XD

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	3. Siempre regresaré

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¿Tardé mucho? Lo siento XDDDD ¡disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

—Dime que ves, Levi.

El muchacho de veintisiete años miró de reojo a su compañero, su _amigo_, Erwin Smith. Éste permanecía a su lado con sus manos descansando en su espalda, sereno como el viento aquella mañana, un viento que no se había dejado sentir y provocaba una sensación de ahogo que le daba una muy mala espina.

Levi no estaba del todo convencido el motivo por el cual Erwin lo había arrastrado hacia la cima de la torre. La vista panorámica desde lo alto era preciosa, enseñando la inmensa ciudad de Shiganshina en todo su esplendor, brillando como oro líquido al ser ligeramente tocada por los rayos del sol. A lo lejos, el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes permanecía tan oscuro y tenebroso como siempre, un terreno demasiado grande y peligroso que los dividía de las tierras salvajes, donde los titanes regían como máximas autoridades.

Aún recordaba las palabras de su padre —y las de todos los padres de Shiganshina—, cuando aún era un crío, advertirle un severo _«__nunca cruces hacia el otro lado, nunca atravieses el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, allí no hay más que muerte y terror__»_

Todos los niños de la ciudad tenían prohibido cruzar el bosque por sí solos. Especialmente ahora que esas tierras le pertenecían a un titán. Soltó un bufido. Irónico, ¿verdad? Prohibirle al resto de los niños de la ciudad visitar el bosque para luego escoger una niña ordinaria y enviarla allí contra su voluntad. Pero así era como funcionaban las cosas en Shiganshina. Así era como funcionaban las cosas para Erwin Smith.

—¿Shiganshina? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

A Levi nunca le habían agradado los acertijos.

Erwin asintió lentamente, pensativo.

—Sí —susurró—. Shiganshina. Una ciudad que por generaciones ha quedado bajo nuestro cuidado y protección. Una ciudad poblada por gente noble, trabajadora y honesta. Niños, madres, padres… seres humanos que, como tú y yo, buscan sobrevivir. Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo durante años… sobrevivir. ¿Crees que es justo? Somos una especie absolutamente superior en todos los aspectos y aún así… míranos. Viviendo con temor, incertidumbre ante un futuro nubloso.

Levi suspiró, cansado de tanta charla sin sentido.

—Erwin, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Su compañero apartó la mirada de la ciudad por primera vez desde que llegaron a la torre. Sus ojos fríos y firmes se suavizaron por un instante, mirándole fijamente.

—Te digo estas cosas porque te considero mi amigo, Levi, y no deseo que estemos disgustados —nuevamente alzó la mirada al paisaje—. Sé que no estuviste de acuerdo con lo que hice y me duele. Pero las cosas son como son y así deben de quedarse. Para poder superar al enemigo debemos cambiar nuestra forma de pensar. Los titanes andan al acecho, esperando por nosotros. Debemos demostrarles que no somos una raza débil, que estamos dispuestos a luchar y a sacrificar ciertas cosas por el bien de la humanidad. Yo quiero vencer. Mi cuerpo y mente se han cansado de solo sobrevivir. No quiero sobrevivir más, amigo mío, quiero vencer. Y deseo que tú estés a mi lado cuando eso suceda, como siempre ha sido.

Si Erwin creyó que sus palabras iban a conmoverlo estaba realmente equivocado. Hacía años que Levi dejó de sentirse conmovido por sus motivadores discursos sobre la humanidad, el bien común y miles de tonterías más con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo. Apreciaba a Erwin pero poco a poco logró perder todo el respeto que alguna vez le tuvo. Erwin era un hombre extremadamente inteligente y manipulador, en todo Shiganshina no existía nadie que pareciera dispuesto a llevarle la contraria.

Y conocía esa historia muy bien. A Erwin poco le importaba la humanidad y su bienestar. Todo lo que deseaba era la gloria. Gloria y miles de cabezas gachas inclinadas hacia su persona adorándolo como el dios que creía ser.

—Esa niña no tenía la culpa de nada —dijo Levi, sintiendo poco a poco el mal humor apoderarse de sus venas.

Erwin suspiró. Seguramente imaginaba que su amigo diría algo así.

—Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, todos somos inocentes aquí. Ninguno provocó la ira de los dioses sobre nosotros, castigándonos con aquellas bestias. Nadie provocó que el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes fuera ocupado por un titán, acabando con todos nuestros cazadores. Todos somos inocentes.

Levi miró a Erwin de reojo.

—Es fácil decir eso cuando tú dejas caer tu trasero en el sofá bebiendo whiskey mientras a la mocosa le están arrancando sus extremidades.

—Levi…

—¿Has pensado siquiera en un plan de soporte? ¿Qué sucedería si ese titán no se marcha? ¿Entregarás a otro niño en contra de su voluntad hasta que la ciudad quede desolada? Lo siento, Erwin, pero éste ha sido el plan más estúpido que has ideado. Te creía más inteligente. Pero solo demostraste ser otra maldita marioneta del imbécil de Zacklay.

Levi supo que sus palabras habían tenido un fuerte impacto en Erwin porque éste ni siquiera logró responder. Mantuvo su mirada en aquel habilidoso soldado, apretando la mandíbula tan firmemente que Levi creyó que estallaría. Pero no había culpa en su mirada ni la intención de decir un «lo siento». Su discurso había tenido un impacto en él, sí, pero negativo.

Erwin estaba convencido que lo que había hecho era algo bueno. No iba a alegrarse si otra persona le decía todo lo contrario, llamándole maldita marioneta cuando él se creía a sí mismo la persona más astuta de la raza humana.

Pero con Levi no obtendría palabras dulces y sonrisas de admiración. Y eso Erwin lo sabía muy bien.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos decidiera abrir sus labios para continuar con la conversación —o abandonarla allí mismo—, una explosión ensordecedora se oyó a lo lejos. Ambos se tambalearon, la tierra tembló por un instante y Levi tuvo que sostenerse del pilar más cercano para no caer de boca al suelo. Erwin alzó la mirada, perturbado, prestando atención al exagerado rayo color verde que se hizo lucir a lo lejos dentro del Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes. Multitud de pájaros emprendieron vuelo y un rugido monstruoso hizo eco entre la ciudad.

Erwin y Levi intercambiaron una vertiginosa mirada, ambos leyéndose mutuamente y llegando a una rápida conclusión antes que pudieran decir algo: el titán.

Nadie dentro de la tropa de soldados conocía exactamente el motivo de ese extraño relámpago que emergía de la tierra. Pero sucedía cada vez que el titán del bosque decidía aparecer. Era extraño, especialmente para Hanji, pues los titanes a los que estaban acostumbrados enfrentarse jamás habían hecho algo similar. Simplemente estaban allí constantemente. Pero éste titán era singular, tal vez tenía alguna especie de poder o algo por el estilo.

A las corridas ambos abandonaron la torre de inmediato. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, multitud de personas se acercaron a Erwin con temor, preguntando desesperados qué demonios había sido eso.

Erwin los ignoró deliberadamente, adoptando su papel de líder para comenzar a dar órdenes aquí y allá. Hanji apareció entre la multitud, emocionada, hasta acercarse a Levi quien con rapidez se colocaba su Equipo de Maniobras, sabía que Erwin los enviaría al bosque cuanto antes.

—¡Levi! —chillo su compañera, aferrada a su brazo como una garrapata—. ¡Déjame ir contigo! ¡Dijiste que podría ir!

Él asintió disimuladamente, no queriendo llamar la atención de Erwin. Él aún no estaba al tanto de los planes que junto a Hanji pensaban emplear. Y en aquel momento necesitaba que Erwin contara con su ayuda. Ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía para verificar si la niña seguía viva.

—¡Todos a sus puestos! —gritó Erwin—. ¡Mike, tu ve con Levi! Hanji, acompáñalos. ¡Nile, prepara refuerzos! Levi, si la situación se vuelve incontrolable, dispara las bengalas. Enviaremos refuerzos cuanto antes.

Levi asintió con rapidez y le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que le siguieran hasta el bosque.

_¡Maten a ese sucio titán! ¡La humanidad está en sus manos! ¡Confiamos en ustedes!_ Eran los alaridos de los ciudadanos, alentándolos a aniquilar a esa bestia asesina.

_Patético._

* * *

Mikasa jadeó, intentando pensar.

_«__Debes correr. Debes correr__»._

Pero sus piernas no parecían querer responder a sus súplicas. Cuando el humo pareció evaporarse del todo, mejorando su visión, Mikasa pudo contemplar a la perfección el enorme titán frente a sus ojos. Alto, demasiado, rugiendo desenfrenadamente para atacar sin piedad a sus agresores. Mikasa se cubrió los oídos con las manos y reaccionó, incorporándose para esconderse detrás del árbol más cercano.

Lo más lógico sería huir. Huir y nunca regresar, pero la curiosidad era algo que no podía evitar. Seguramente eso acabaría matándola.

El titán golpeó con su enorme mano —casi del tamaño de una roca gigante— a uno de los hombres, estrellándolo con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol. Mikasa estaba absolutamente segura de que ese hombre había muerto al instante.

El siguiente chilló, acobardado, intentando escapar, pero el titán lo pisó como si de una hormiga se tratase, haciendo crujir sus huesos y esparcir chorros de sangre por doquier, tiñendo el césped de un líquido carmesí.

Era la primera vez en toda su corta vida en donde Mikasa veía la muerte frente a sus ojos, tan cruel y despiadada como era. Pero por alguna extraña razón eso no era lo que le preocupaba, su mente se encontraba divagando en otra cosa, algo mucho más importante que la muerte de esos dos hombres.

Eren se había mordido la mano. Con sus propios ojos había visto llevar sus dedos a su boca para enterrar con firmeza sus dientes en su carne. Luego de eso apareció el titán.

¿Podría ser que…? No. No… eso no era real. No podía serlo… ¿o sí?

El titán se detuvo por unos segundos, lentamente se volteó en dirección hacia ella y Mikasa se ocultó un poco más detrás del árbol. No era su intención pasar desapercibida, seguramente el titán ya la había visto, pero de ese modo se sentía más segura.

El titán pareció intentar acercarse a ella. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, y sus ojos tan verdes como los de Eren. Muy en su interior Mikasa lo supo._ Lo supo._

La niña se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver que poco a poco el titán pareció perder su conciencia. Cayó al suelo en un estruendo y nuevamente de su piel comenzó a emanar un vapor caliente. ¿Era éste el momento indicado para salir de su escondite?

De la nuca del titán algo pareció sobresalir. Mikasa dio unos pasos, insegura, y una silueta se desprendió de la piel de esa bestia. Era Eren.

Éste parecía muy consciente y gimió de dolor cuando Mikasa observó largos y resistentes trozos de carne pegados a su piel. Con un alarido Eren se lo arrancó, su piel sangraba y se veía rojiza, como si hubiera sido expuesto al sol durante horas.

Cuando logró desprenderse por completo del cuerpo de ese titán, cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando con sus manos apoyadas sobre el césped. _Armin_ apareció entre los arbustos, trotando hacia su amigo humano —¿o titan? —, lamiendo su piel cuidadosamente, llevándose consigo la sangre.

El inmenso cuerpo que había dejado atrás poco a poco empezó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose solo en una gran estructura de huesos secos. Mikasa dio unos pasos hacia adelante, algo insegura, mientras Eren seguía en la misma posición. Lucía como si se le dificultara poder respirar apropiadamente. Pero había algo de lo que Mikasa estaba absolutamente convencida: no tenía miedo. No deseaba correr y esconderse como lo habría hecho una persona normal.

Mikasa deseaba quedarse y preguntar. Tenía demasiadas preguntas.

—Eren… —susurró, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

El muchacho pareció reaccionar a sus palabras. Limpió su rostro con su brazo, dejando un rastro de sangre que poco a poco se evaporaba, y se incorporó con dificultad, lucía cansado. Hurgó entre la tierra y tomó el collar que tenía su llave, seguramente se había desprendido de él cuando… cuando Eren…

Lo colgó nuevamente alrededor de su cuello y la miró por primera vez desde que abandonó el cuerpo del titán.

Antes de que Eren deseara responder algo, incluso si no sabía qué demonios decir, oyeron voces humanas a pocos metros de ellos.

_—¡Veo humo desde aquí! ¡De prisa! _

El rostro afligido de Eren cambió a una alerta inminente. Sin decir una sola palabra tomó a Mikasa del brazo y junto a _Armin_ se ocultaron detrás de unos grandes arbustos, agachados y cubiertos por las hojas de las ramas.

Eren cubrió la boca de Mikasa con su mano y le hizo una señal para que se quedara en silencio. A través de las hojas Mikasa divisó a un grupo de personas llegar al lugar exacto en donde el cuerpo del titán se desvanecía. El corazón de la niña latió muy deprisa, eran los soldados de Shiganshina. El sargento Levi se hallaba entre ellos. ¿Habían ido a buscarla?

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó uno de los soldados, Mike, inspeccionando los huesos del titán.

Hanji tocó los cimientos y estos se desvanecieron sobre el suelo, hechos polvo. Inconscientemente Mikasa pisó una rama y ésta se quebró, provocando un sonido que alertó a Levi. Éste se volteó con el ceño fruncido, pero Eren obligó a Mikasa a inclinarse más contra el arbusto esperando camuflarse lo suficiente para que nadie notara su presencia.

—¿Levi? —preguntó Hanji—. ¿Qué sucede?

No muy convencido, Levi negó con la cabeza y regresó la vista a los huesos del titán.

—Nada —murmuró—. Vamos hacia allá, tenemos que seguirle el rastro.

El grupo de soldados poco a poco desapareció entre los árboles y Eren aprovechó la oportunidad para arrastrar a Mikasa por el bosque. Iban en una dirección contraria a la cabaña, Mikasa se preguntó qué sucedería si los soldados la encontraban.

_Armin_ les seguía el paso con rapidez, adelantándose por instantes, parecía saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía Eren. El muchacho cojeaba, cansado, y respiraba con dificultad. Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos murmuró palabra alguna.

Llegaron a una cueva repleta de mogo y ramas secas que obstruían el paso. Eren las apartó y le hizo señas a Mikasa para que entrara allí. La niña lo hizo de inmediato, comprendiendo que era el lugar más adecuado para esconderse de los cazadores. _Armin_ entró después de ella y Eren les siguió con cuidado. La cueva era oscura y pequeña, pero perfecta para pasar desapercibidos.

Mikasa se sentó en un extremo y Eren frente a ella. De inmediato _Armin_ se recostó sobre sus piernas, lamiendo su mano y reconfortando a su titánico dueño. Parecía ser el único que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Simplemente sucedió —habló él de repente, después de unos minutos de silencio. Mikasa no creyó que diría palabra alguna hasta que ella indagara en el tema. Le sorprendió que fuera el primero en hablar—. Un día, cuando era más pequeño, poco tiempo después de que mi padre se marchara. No sé cómo fue, no lo recuerdo, pero sucedió. Por una razón mordí mi mano y… me transformé en esto.

Mikasa permaneció en silencio. ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? ¿A caso todos podrían hacerlo? Mikasa miró su mano… ¿Qué sucedía si se mordía a sí misma? ¿También lograría transformarse en un titán? Por un instante recordó el temor del pueblo, los quejidos de Erwin al comentar la multitud de asesinatos que el titán del bosque había cometido contra sus cazadores. Aquello le hizo revolver el estómago.

—Ellos te temen —murmuró la niña—. Los cazadores. Dicen que no se han encontrado sus cuerpos, y otros aparecen muertos…

Eren cerró los ojos, apretando los puños fuertemente.

—No lo hago a propósito, yo… —calló, afligido—. Cuando estoy en mi forma de titán a veces no puedo controlarme. Es como si alguien más tomara posesión de mi cuerpo y me obligara a hacer cosas. Ellos llegan en el peor momento y… sucede.

La niña ladeó el rostro.

—¿No puedes evitar… transformarte?

Eren negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Aunque quisiera… debo seguir transformándome. Es la única manera de mantenerlos alejados.

¿Alejados?

Mikasa se tensó, no muy segura de si deseaba conocer la respuesta.

—¿A quiénes? —susurró, temblorosa.

Eren abrió los ojos y la observó, el misterio escondido detrás de sus pupilas verdes que bajo la oscuridad de la cueva resplandecían como esmeraldas. Eren se incorporó y le extendió la mano, temblorosa.

—Te lo mostraré.

Por un instante Mikasa dudó. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si deseaba comerla como hacía con el resto de los cazadores que ponían un pie en las tierras del bosque? Eren no había dudado en asesinar a los agresores, pero eran agresores… y se lo merecían. Eren no solo se había deshecho de ellos, sino que había luchado por ella. Para defenderla. Si Eren era una bestia abominable, ¿por qué la había salvado en primer lugar?

Mikasa ni siquiera supo lo que hacía, pero tomó su mano con firmeza y pudo ver tranquilidad en los ojos de Eren. Ella confiaba en él, y eso era todo lo que el niño necesitaba.

Abandonaron la cueva dejando a_ Armin_ atrás. El sol poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas, pintando el cielo de un suave color anaranjado. Mikasa siempre había amado el atardecer.

Durante el viaje, el cual fue bastante extenso, Eren no dejó ir la mano de Mikasa en ningún momento. La aferraba con fuerza, guiándola por caminos engañosos que él parecía conocer de memoria. Por instantes cojeaba y Mikasa se preguntaba si tal vez necesitaba descansar. Le manifestó su preocupación pero él dijo encontrarse bien, comentando ligeramente que siempre se sentía algo enfermo después de cada transformación, y Mikasa le creyó. Contemplarlo salir del cuello de su propio titán con sangre por su piel y carne pegada en su cuerpo debía de ser algo muy doloroso, y Mikasa comprendía a la perfección lo que era el dolor físico, su tío Kenny se había encargado de enseñárselo durante mucho tiempo.

La niña dejó de respirar cuando el sol se ocultó por completo abriéndole paso a una noche sin luna y Eren se detuvo al final del bosque. Al final. Nadie había llegado tan lejos antes, nadie se atrevía a pisar ni un centímetro de las tierras salvajes ni siquiera en las canciones de taberna. Nadie conocía lo que había más allá del bosque, más allá de Shiganshina, más allá de lo único que habían llegado a conocer.

Mikasa observó a Eren, algo asustada, y él la miró solemne.

—¿Confías en mi? —preguntó.

La niña ni siquiera pensó antes de asentir como una idiota. Eren jaló su mano hasta el árbol más cercano y le dijo que debían trepar. Mikasa no tenía problema con ello, pero Eren lucía muy enfermo y temía que el esfuerzo pudiera hacerle daño, pero Eren insistió en que no importaba, que él estaba bien. En silencio, Mikasa admiró su determinación.

Con dificultad a causa de la oscuridad de la noche —y un cielo sin estrellas para alumbrar su camino— llegaron a la cima del árbol, demasiado alto para el gusto de Mikasa pero con ramas lo suficientemente anchas y resistentes para que pudieran soportar su peso. Eren y Mikasa se sentaron en una de las ramas y Eren señaló hacia adelante. Demasiado concentrada en no mirar hacia abajo y caer, Mikasa no había tomado cuenta lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

A lo lejos el campo seguía, y seguía, y seguía, tan infinito como ella lo había imaginado. Y estaba repleto de titanes.

Por un efímero instante, Mikasa se olvidó de cómo respirar. ¿Titanes? ¿Titanes en las lejanías, en las tierras salvajes? ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? Creció oyendo y aprendiendo que los titanes habían sido eliminados hacía siglos, y que el titán del bosque era el único que se había hecho ver después de tanto tiempo, la única amenaza para la humanidad, para Shiganshina.

Le sorprendió la variedad de tamaños. Algunos eran incluso más grandes y gordos que Eren, con narices desiguales y cabello claro. Otros eran tan pequeños que lucían como osos. Otros caminaban en cuatro patas, corriendo de aquí hacia allá de una manera tan estremecedora que hicieron a Mikasa jadear. Eran horribles. Absurdas copias y burlas de los mismos humanos, deformes, como experimentos mal hechos.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, abrió su boca y rugió. No era un rugido amenazante como el de los leones o absurdo como el de los gatos. Su gemido se asimilaba al de un oso, tranquilo, lento y pausado. El sonido hizo eco en todo el bosque, un sonido imponente y melodioso. Era lo único agradable que Mikasa pudo observar en ellos. Era como si cantaran, un eco difuso y tenebroso.

—Eren…

El niño suspiró.

—Incluso si no quiero —empezó— _debo_ transformarme constantemente. Hay algo en mí… no sé que es, pero los mantiene alejados del bosque y de Shiganshina. Ellos desean entrar pero en mi forma de titán, cuando les enfrento… se marchan. De alguna extraña manera puedo controlarlos. El efecto no dura demasiado, por eso debo transformarme y usarlo continuamente. Es la única manera de mantenerlos alejados de la aldea.

Ella lo observó asombrada. ¿Él era la razón por la cual los titanes no se habían hecho ver durante tanto tiempo? ¿Eren era la razón por la cual la humanidad creció creyendo que los titanes habían sido derrotados durante _siglos_?

—P-Pero… ellos e-estaban extin-

—No, Mikasa —le cortó Eren, algo irritado—. Eso es lo que esos cerdos les hicieron creer. Esa es la mentira que yo creía hasta que mi padre me trajo aquí y me enseñó esto. _Esto_. La realidad, la verdad que por tanto tiempo el imbécil de Erwin Smith les hizo creer. ¿Crees que los hombres que trabajan con él son cazadores de verdad? ¿Crees que solo cruzan el bosque para conseguir alimento? No. Viajan a estúpidas expediciones para buscar algo más, algo de vida humana en otra parte. Los matan con sus espadas pero siguen apareciendo, y apareciendo, y nunca se marchan.

Aquello era demasiado abrumador para Mikasa.

—¿Ellos… son humanos como tú? —preguntó, señalando la multitud incontable de titanes a lo lejos.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ellos son… bueno, no sé lo que son exactamente, pero no son como yo. Puedo transformarme en titán cuando lo desee y volver mi cuerpo original cuando así lo quiera. Pero ellos no. Ellos siempre permanecen así.

—Has estado protegiendo a Shiganshina de los titanes… tú…

Una ráfaga de furia atravesó los ojos de Eren.

—Debería ordenarles a estas ratas —dijo, señalando a los titanes con su mentón— que masacren a todos los cerdos del pueblo por lo que te hicieron. Escoria como esa no merece protección de nadie.

_Bom, bom, bom._

El frágil corazón de Mikasa palpitó deprisa a causa de sus palabras. La niña apartó la mirada de Eren con algo de vergüenza y observó a los titanes un poco más, demasiado impresionada. ¿Cómo podía la humanidad haber vivido bajo la sombra de la ignorancia por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo Erwin Smith haberles mentido de esa cruel y vil forma? Las personas tenían derecho a saber la verdad. Se alegró profundamente de que Eren hubiera encontrado la confianza para enseñárselo.

Mikasa tocó su mano ligeramente. Eren, sorprendido, la observó de reojo. No esperaba aquél gesto.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto —susurró, bajito.

Eren parpadeó varia veces, impresionado. Seguramente era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Mikasa pensó en su padre, lo había abandonado y su madre había muerto. Vivía solo en el bosque, consiguiendo su comida sin ayuda de nadie, teniendo de único amigo a un pequeño zorro que no podía hablar o abrazarlo. Mikasa sintió mucha pena por Eren.

No merecía tanta soledad. No después de lo mucho que había ayudado durante tanto tiempo.

—Deberías regresar a Shiganshina, Mikasa —dijo Eren—. No es bueno que estés aquí, es peligroso. Si debo transformarme… puedo perder el control. Puedo…

_Puedo hacerte daño_, pensó.

Mikasa deseó protestar. Patalear, chillar y llorar. No quería regresar, no quería volver a Shiganshina nunca, sobre todo si su tío era quien —forzadamente— tendría que hacerse cargo de ella. Pero la niña era diferente ahora, más fuerte, más valiente gracias a ese niño de ojos verdes que la observaba con una mirada de súplica.

Y así como Eren sufría día tras día en la soledad de ese bosque, Mikasa supo que no dejaría que ambos sufrieran de esa manera otra vez. Mikasa ya no se sentía sola y Eren tampoco lo haría jamás. Ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

Asintió suavemente. No sabía qué demonios sucedería si regresaba. ¿La aceptarían con los brazos abiertos? ¿La enviarían de regreso al bosque? No lo sabía, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que jamás revelaría la identidad de ese titán. Sugeriría la excusa de que se marchó, sin ceder a utilizarla como su alimento diario. Mikasa era buena para mentir, vivir con su tío la había convertido en una gran mentirosa, no le preocupaban las excusas.

Le preocupaba Eren.

—Pero regresaré todas las noches a visitarte —confesó, muy seria—. Ni un día más, ni un día menos.

Eren sonrió suavemente, agachando la cabeza.

—Sabía que dirías algo así —suspiró pesadamente—. Será mejor que nos marchemos.

Terminada la conversación y echándole un último vistazo a la manada de titanes a lo lejos, Eren y Mikasa abandonaron el árbol con algo de dificultad. La niña respiró tranquila cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, más tranquila de haber abandonado ese gigantesco árbol que le hacía estremecer la barriga. A Mikasa nunca le gustaron los lugares muy altos.

La niña se sorprendió al notar que _Armin_ estaba junto al tronco, sentado. Tal vez se cansó de esperar dentro de la cueva y salió a su encuentro, rastreándolos con su bonita nariz negra. Mikasa lo alzó en sus brazos y la criatura dejó escapar una especie de gemido entremezclado con ronroneos, lucía contento de estar en sus brazos.

Poco a poco Mikasa y Eren comenzaron a caminar de regreso. Sabía que Eren estaba guiándola hacía el sendero que llevaba a Shiganshina, la idea de regresar le hicieron estremecer. El cielo dio fuertes sacudidas dejando ver infinidad de relámpagos detrás de las nubes, amenazando una fuerte tormenta. El aire se sentía húmedo, el olor a una lluvia que todavía no había comenzado se impregnó en sus fosas nasales.

Al llegar al punto en donde supo que debían de separarse, Mikasa bajó a _Armin_ dejándolo en el suelo para acariciar su cabeza en modo de despedida.

Se volteó hacia Eren. Éste se agachó y cogió algo de barro con las manos, luego lo pasó por el rostro de Mikasa, su pelo y sus hombros. Ella rió un poco, hacía cosquillas.

—Si te ves normal y bonita nadie creerá que te perdiste en el bosque —murmuró él, despeinando su cabello.

Mikasa olvidó como respirar cuando él pronunció, de forma aburrida y desinteresada, la palabra bonita.

_Bonita._

«Piensa que soy bonita»

Aquella frase perduraría dentro de su mente durante largos, _largos_ días… impidiéndole el sueño.

—Eh, ¿me oyes? ¿Sigues ahí? —llamó él, agitando su mano frente a su cara.

La niña parpadeó, abandonando su estúpido transe y asintiendo rápidamente.

—S-Sí…

—Bueno, solo sigue el sendero. Desde aquí se ven las antorchas de la ciudad. Si alguien te encuentra… bueno, ya sabrás que decir.

Mikasa asintió, no muy segura. Un ligero y efímero vaho se desprendió de sus labios cuando ella suspiró, nerviosa de regresar, y Eren pareció notarlo. Lentamente se quitó su bufanda roja y rodeó el cuello de Mikasa con ella.

—Quédatela.

La tela de esa bufanda era la cosa más suave y perfecta que la niña había experimentado contra su piel. Su aroma era abrazador. Podía percibir su fragancia a primavera y otoño, el olor de los jazmines que decoraban la cabaña del niño y el perfume inefable de la madera cortada. La esencia de manzanas verdes… y Eren. Especialmente Eren.

—Vale —murmuró Mikasa, entrecerrando suavemente sus frágiles dedos dentro de su pañuelo carmesí—. Bueno… adiós.

Sin saber que otra cosa decir o hacer, Mikasa se volteó dispuesta a seguir el sendero directo a Shiganshina. Eren tenía razón, las luces de las antorchas podían visualizarse a la perfección desde esa distancia. Pero la cálida voz de Eren la tomó desprevenida, obligándola a voltearse hacia él.

—Regresarás mañana… ¿verdad?

Mikasa pudo percibir cierta inseguridad en su voz, incluso cuando estaba segura que esa no era la intención de su comentario. Eren había permanecido en ese bosque completamente solo durante tanto tiempo… que el haber conocido alguien como ella, alguien que no le juzgaba por sus acciones ni tenía miedo de lo que él era o podía hacer, era agradable y frágil a la vez. Tan frágil que la niña podría macharse y nunca volver, y el niño quedaría solo otra vez.

Ella sonrió un poquito, oculta bajo la tela de su nueva bufanda.

—Siempre regresaré.

Agitando su mano en una leve despedida, Mikasa se volteó para marcharse. La silueta de un muchacho con un pequeño zorro a su lado fue lo último que dejó atrás antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos regresar, Levi. Lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no aparece, ese maldito sabe muy bien como ocultar su rastro.

Levi gruñó bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Guardó sus espadas con desinterés, admitiendo en su fuero interno que había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo tanto equipamiento para nada. Había anochecido hacía rato y no había señales del titán, solo un montón de huesos que se desintegraron por completo, transformándose en polvo.

Hanji fue quien peor salió parada. El brillo con el que había abandonado la ciudad para adentrarse en el bosque había desaparecido por completo, demostrando su frustración y desconcierto ante otra expedición fallida.

—Erwin se molestará al saber que no hemos encontrado nada —comentó Mike, de regreso a Shiganshina.

—Al demonio con Erwin —protestó Levi.

Su compañero, aquél que lamía la mierda que Erwin Smith cagaba día a día le dedicó una gélida mirada.

—¿Qué has dich-

Un sonido sordo les hizo pegar un salto de asombro. Se voltearon con sus espadas desenvainadas, dispuestos a luchar contra cualquier cosa que se les opusiera en el camino, cuando Hanji chilló de sorpresa alzando su mano hacia adelante.

—¡Mira! ¡Es la niña!

Levi fue el primero en reaccionar. Guardó sus espadas de inmediato y corrió hacia ella. Mikasa yacía tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y mugrienta, repleta de barro y hojas secas incrustadas en el cabello. Sin pensarlo ni siquiera un segundo —y después de comprobar que respiraba y aún seguía con vida— la cargó fácilmente en brazos y transitó el sendero de regreso a la ciudad.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Levi? —gritó Mike, enfadado—. ¡Déjala allí, el titán podría aparecer en cualquier momento y-

—Hazme un favor, Mike —habló Levi sin detener su caminata. Hanji era la única que lo seguía—. Cierra la maldita boca.

Erwin iba a ponerse furioso. ¿Kenny? Aún más. Levi curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amarga.

_Bien._

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

Uff, **al fin lo terminé**, me costó un poco incluso cuando sabía bien lo que iba a suceder en este capítulo.

Como ven, poco a poco **algunos misterios se van resolviendo** (?). Esa cosa que Eren tiene la habilidad de hacer sobre el resto de los titanes, claramente, es la famosa **coordenada**, la cual aparece en el manga y le trajo **bastantes problemas** a nuestros protagonistas xD

**Levi** como siempre fiel a sus ideales y dispuesto a hacer lo que cree que es correcto para él, incluso si tiene que pisotear las órdenes de **Commander Handsome**.

En fin, no hay mucho más que decir excepto **¡GRACIAS! por todos sus reviews.** De verdad, los amo a todos, me pone muy feliz que esta loca idea les guste y quieran leer más. Ya saben, **si tienen alguna sugerencia**, algo que les gustaría ver en la historia **pídanla sin miedo** :) veré si puedo incluirla en la trama.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	4. Agridulces bienvenidas

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Actualiseishon!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Levi podía sentir el vertiginoso latir del corazón de la niña, inmóvil contra su pecho, su cabello bailoteando al compás de sus pisadas agitándose de un lado a otro con una gracia indescriptible. También podía oír los quejidos de Mike intentando alcanzar su acelerado paso, interviniendo con palabrotas poco refinadas con la intención de que regresara al bosque y dejara a la niña de regreso. Por supuesto que Levi en ningún instante decidió detenerse.

Hanji caminaba a su lado inspeccionando débilmente a la pobre niña desmayada, intentando encontrar alguna herida de gravedad en su cabeza, algún motivo que justificara el abandono y la manera en que la habían hallado, completamente desplomada en la tierra.

Las antorchas de Shiganshina alumbraron el rostro de Levi mientras fue entrando hacia la ciudad como quien ingresa a los terrenos de un temible oso, completamente consciente que será una fácil carnada, pero sin temor alguno. Hacía mucho tiempo que Levi dejó su temor atrás.

La multitud que esperaba el regreso de los héroes dio chillidos ahogados al ver regresar al soldado —para ellos, _cazador_— más fuerte de la humanidad, cargando con la carnada que traería victoria a la población y los libraría del temible titán que habitaba el bosque.

Levi no se detuvo en ningún instante. Junto a Hanji se adentraron entre la muchedumbre, viéndose éstos obligados a apartarse para dejarle pasar. Erwin se hizo presente entre el gentío, tal vez creyendo que los quejidos de los aldeanos apuntaban hacia alguien herido, pero no fue eso lo que sus ojos encontraron.

La mirada de Erwin Smith viajó hacia el paquete que Levi cargaba entre sus brazos con cuidado y firmeza, más sorprendido que toda la multitud que los rodeaba.

—L-Levi, qué…

—Hazte a un lado, Erwin —pidió Levi. No, más bien lo _ordenó_, invirtiendo los papeles por una milésima de segundo—. Hanji, trae a Petra, que prepare la habitación del cuartel.

Hanji ni siquiera volteó para pedir la aprobación de Erwin, hizo lo que Levi ordenó como si se tratara del mismísimo líder del pueblo y desapareció entre la multitud con un estupefacto Mike a sus espaldas.

Zacklay apareció detrás de Erwin, furioso.

—Maldito mocoso desgraciado —se quejó—. ¡Qué demonios has hech-

Levi ni siquiera le dejó terminar de hablar, siguió caminando hacia su destino dejando a Zacklay absolutamente estupefacto ante tal falta de respeto. Petra se hizo ver a lo lejos, alzando los brazos en señal de que todo estaba listo. Pero aún faltaba lo mejor, Levi no podía dejar a la niña dentro de la habitación sin probar el postre final.

De reojo y no muy lejos de él, Kenny el Destripador se abrió paso entre la multitud, quitándose ese estúpido sombrero mientras el sudor de su frente dejaba en evidencia cuan sorprendido estaba ante lo que tenía frente a él. Erwin y Zacklay se acercaron a él, temiendo que su reacción fuera algo precipitada, pero Kenny no hizo nada más que observar, absorto, el cuerpo de su sobrina en brazos de Levi.

—¿Mikasa? —la voz de un niño se hizo oír a sus espaldas—. ¡M-mikasa! ¡Mamá, es Mikasa!

Era Jean, el hijo del panadero de la ciudad.

—¡No, déjame, quiero ir! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mikasa!

Dejando la multitud atrás, Levi ingresó al cuartel principal acompañado de Hanji y Petra, caminando a su lado por los pasillos con demasiada urgencia. Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, pero Levi bajó la mirada y observó a Mikasa completamente desmayada, o dormida, o lo que fuera.

Cuando Petra le indicó la habitación que había preparado para la niña, Hanji abrió las cobijas de la cama y acomodó los almohadones, entonces Levi recostó a Mikasa sobre el colchón con mucho cuidado. Su piel se sentía fría ante el contacto así que la cubrió con las mantas, sintiéndose completamente extraño al efectuar dicho gesto. Miró a sus compañeras con cansancio y se sentó en una silla frente a la niña, Petra descansó suavemente su mano en el hombro de Levi, reconfortando a su compañero.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó.

Aquella era una gran pregunta. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué sucedería después? ¿Erwin se desquitaría con él, abandonándolo en el bosque y convirtiéndolo en la nueva carnada del titán? En aquel momento ese tipo de preguntas no tenían ningún efecto en él. El futuro sería lo que debiera ser, pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Suspiró, observando a Mikasa dormir tranquilamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con lentitud.

—Mira lo que me haces hacer —le murmuró, incluso si ella no podía oírle—. Demonios…

Pero Levi no podía estar más equivocado. Mikasa había oído cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

_«__Mira lo que me haces hacer, demonios__»_

Fue lo último que oyó antes de quedarse dormida. Ese no era su plan inicial. Desde el principio se había desvanecido contra la maleza del bosque con la intención de que los soldados pudieran hallarla así, casi muerta, y no tuvieran más remedio que traerla de regreso a Shiganshina. Durante su recorrido en brazos de su salvador, el Sargento Levi, Mikasa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, el vaivén de su héroe arrullándola como a una niña pequeña provocando en su cuerpo un sueño inminente.

Aún seguía medio despierta cuando sintió sus brazos depositarla sobre un cómodo colchón. Entonces Mikasa se abandonó a sí misma, dejándose llevar por el cansancio que controlaba su cuerpo y dejando en manos del destino el futuro mañana, la opinión de Erwin Smith sobre su regreso y la mirada gélida que su tío Kenny le dedicaría al verla de nuevo.

Sucumbió ante la oscuridad, susurrando en su mente un delicado «lo siento» al Sargento Levi.

_«__Siento que estés en problemas por mi culpa__»_

Algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que debía despertar. «Ya abre los ojos, debes despertar…» Mikasa luchó contra ese impulso, pero fue imposible. «Despierta, despierta…»

Su cuerpo se sentía bien a pesar del aroma a bosque y barro que desprendía su piel. No recordaba haberse lastimado o algo por el estilo, su cabeza tampoco dolía, no había ninguna razón por la cual deseara mantener los ojos cerrados por más tiempo y dormir un poco más. Sin embargo sabía que debía regresar a la realidad, abandonar su cálido sueño profundo y regresar a Shiganshina. No había olvidado la promesa que le hizo a Eren, prometió regresar y no podía hacerlo si aún seguía dormida.

Poco a poco despegó sus párpados, sintiéndolos pegajosos y pesados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Suspiró, humedeciendo sus labios secos con la punta de su lengua y se encontró a sí misma dentro de una pequeña habitación de paredes de ladrillo. Frunció el ceño, recordando que estaba dentro del Cuartel, o al menos era allí donde el Sargento Levi tenía la intención de llevarla.

Se sobresaltó al ver la curiosa mirada de una mujer detrás de unos grandes lentes. Era Hanji Zoe, una de las… ¿cazadoras? No sabía exactamente cuál era el rol de Hanji dentro de los cazadores… pero ésta la observaba con mucha satisfacción, feliz de saber que no estaba muerta o algo por el estilo.

—¡Oh, ya despertaste! —exclamó, con más euforia de la debida—. Qué bueno.

Mikasa parpadeó, algo confundida, y se sentó con lentitud sobre la cama. Se sorprendió de encontrar al Sargento Levi recargado junto a la puerta, observándola de brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué la había salvado? Él era la mano derecha de Erwin Smith, ¿por qué había osado a desafiar a su superior solo por alguien como ella? Había arriesgado demasiado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hanji, dejando descansar su mano sobre su hombro.

Mikasa asintió sin decir nada más, y el Sargento dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Iré por Erwin.

Dicho aquello, abrió la puerta y el sonido de sus pisadas se desvaneció entre los pasillos. Miró a su alrededor. Aún seguía con sus mismas ropas, la bufanda de Eren fuertemente anclada alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello se sentía duro y áspero, tampoco olía muy bien.

Podía sentir la mirada de Hanji sobre su rostro, inquietándola. Aquella mujer era realmente extraña y casi todos los niños de Shiganshina le temían. Uno de los amigos de Jean, Connie, aquél niño que a Mikasa le caía demasiado mal, decía que por las noches Hanji abandonaba sus lentes en su recámara y visitaba las casas de los niños para capturarlos, cocinarlos y comerlos. Aquella historia le parecía terriblemente absurda, pero sus tripas no dejaron de revolverse al notar la persistente mirada de la mujer sobre ella.

Mikasa la miró de reojo, y Hanji se acercó un poco a ella en un gesto confidencial.

—Y… dime… —empezó, sus mejillas enrojecieron y encaró las cejas, muerta de curiosidad—. ¿Has visto al titán? ¿Cómo es? ¿Tiene aparatos reproductivos? ¿Qué tan grande es su-

La niña agradeció inmensamente que el Sargento Levi hubiera decidido llegar en el momento exacto, interrumpiendo lo que sería una vergonzosa conversación de la cual se arrepentiría toda su vida. Erwin y Zacklay le seguían por detrás, y Mikasa apretó los puños, tensa.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Su vida yacía en manos de esos dos hombres.

Cerraron la puerta y Levi se recargó contra la pared, la misma posición que mantenía adoptada horas antes. Zacklay se colocó junto a Hanji y Erwin decidió sentarse al borde de la cama, frente a Mikasa. La niña se acurrucó las piernas junto a su pecho. Aquel momento sería decisivo, la curiosidad se veía reflejada en sus miradas y preguntarían, demasiado. Pero Mikasa tenía memorizada a la perfección la mentira que cruzaría por sus labios.

Internamente le agradeció a Kenny. Si no fuera por él, Mikasa jamás habría logrado aprender a mentir tan bien.

—¿Cómo estás, Mikasa? —preguntó Erwin, en un tono suave y melodioso.

Mikasa evitó hacer contacto visual con él, asintiendo despacio, mirando sus manos manchadas con barro seco.

—Sé que esto es complicado —susurró el comandante—. Pero-

Zacklay interrumpió su discurso con un gruñido áspero.

—Ah, maldita sea, Erwin, ve al puto grano —replicó, y miró a Mikasa de una forma mucho más dura—. Habla ya. ¿Has visto al titán? ¿Por qué no aceptó el sacrificio? Hemos visto la explosión, así que ni se te ocurra mentir porque juro que…

—Eh —advirtió Levi, hablando por primera vez—. Cuida tu asquerosa boca, viejo apestoso…

Cuando Zacklay se volteó para poner a Levi en su lugar, Mikasa habló.

—Sí, vi al titán —murmuró, captando la atención de todos—. Lo encontré al segundo día. Intenté esconderme p-pero… él murió —miró a Levi de reojo—. Te oí en el bosque… seguramente encontraste sus huesos, se evaporaban, no sé por qué…

Levi frunció el ceño lentamente.

—Habían dos cuerpos humanos allí…

Mikasa apartó la mirada y asintió.

—Aparecieron poco antes de encontrar al titán. Creo que eran cazadores, o no lo sé… intentaron atacarme pero el titán apareció. Uno de ellos… le hirió, n-no vi como… pero el titán los mató y después de eso cayó. Vi un rayo, una especie de… explosión, y él murió.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la pequeña habitación del cuartel. Cada uno de ellos demasiado aborto en sus pensamientos, mientras Mikasa deseaba en lo profundo de su interior que su testimonio fuera lo suficientemente creíble para que la dejaran en paz.

Erwin alzó la mirada hacia Levi. Al parecer el antiguo enfrentamiento que tuvieron no importaba en ese entonces.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice, Levi? —preguntó—. Lo de los huesos…

Levi asintió.

—Sí. Para cuando llegamos ya eran casi cenizas.

Hanji suspiró, sosteniendo su mentón.

—Mmmh… curioso. Hemos visto los huesos disecados muchas veces, pero jamás un rayo antes de que eso suceda. Los reportes indicaban que el titán poseía inteligencia. Mikasa, ¿el titán formuló alguna palabra cuando te vio por primera vez?

Por su comentario, Mikasa supo que Hanji se refería al resto de los titanes, esos que había visto más allá del Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes. Los cuales, según Eren, Shiganshina mantenía en secreto. Sin embargo nadie protestó ante el comentario de la cazadora, ni intentaron suplicarle que cuidara sus palabras. A este punto nada importaba.

La niña negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No. Solo rugió muy fuerte.

Erwin suspiró.

—Quiero que envíes soldados al bosque para verificar que el titán realmente está muerto —dijo, mirando a Levi.

Éste asintió en silencio, pero no le miró a los ojos.

Erwin volteó la mirada hacia Mikasa.

—Lamento por lo que has tenido que pasar —dijo. Mikasa deseó encarar las cejas. ¿Cómo podía disculparse cuando había sido él mismo quien la había enviado a ese bosque sin piedad alguna? Levi resopló ante su comentario—. Ahora que el titán está muerto, podemos decir que la ciudad se encuentra a salvo. No debes tener miedo, podrás quedarte y toda esta situación quedará en el pasado. Tómalo como una especie de… pesadilla que ya ha terminado. Tu tío Kenny está esperándote en el cuartel. Iremos a informarle que estás lista para marchar a casa.

_No, no, no. _

No Kenny.

Erwin se marchó junto a Zacklay y Hanji, sin embargo Levi permaneció en la habitación. Éste se vio más relajado después de que el resto se marchó. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la punta, cansado y serio. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, masajeándolo continuamente. Mikasa sintió pena por él. Lo observó con cuidado, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca. Jamás había entablado conversación con él, solo sabía que se llevaba demasiado mal con su tío Kenny y éste nunca dejaba de soltar pestes contra el Sargento, tachándolo de un mocoso insolente y un enano insoportable.

Mikasa ignoraba sus comentarios. Levi jamás se había comportado mal con ella o con Jean, la mayoría de las veces les ignoraba y solo se lo veía patrullando por los tejados de las viviendas. Todos lo admiraban y ponían sus vidas en sus manos, confiando en que Levi siempre los mantendría a salvo.

La niña tragó saliva sonoramente.

—Lo siento —susurró, logrando que Levi abandonara sus masajes para voltear a verla sin comprender a qué se refería. Lució sorprendido de oírla hablar—. Me ayudaste. De seguro eso te metió en problemas con Erwin. Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, niña —replicó—. No has hecho nada malo. En tal caso el que debería disculparse soy yo. Tendría que haber hecho más que solo chillar como una perra para que no te dejaran en el bosque.

Mikasa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante su «chillar como una perra». El Sargento Levi poseía la fama de tener una boca demasiado sucia, pero aquella era la primera vez que Mikasa lo comprobaba personalmente.

La sonrisa de su boca se desvaneció cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Hanji.

—Kenny está aquí —anunció.

Los puños de la niña se paralizaron y su corazón latió demasiado deprisa. Sin pensarlo siquiera, dirigió su mirada hacia la de Levi, algo inquieta. Como si deseara pedirle ayuda o buscar su protección, aunque esa no había ido la intención de la niña. La pena tomó posesión del Sargento y con un lamentable suspiro, se incorporó y le tendió la mano, dispuesto a ayudarla a salir de la cama.

Temblorosa, Mikasa se aferró a ella, su piel sudaba. Cruzaron la puerta hacia el pasillo y al final de éste yacía su tío, se veía inquieto y parecía estar discutiendo con Zacklay. Se detuvo cuando la observó llegar, sorprendido de verla allí frente a él.

Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Levi, como preguntándose si ya era la hora de avanzar hacia su tío, de marchare con él. Hanji le entregó al Sargento una chaqueta negra y éste la colocó gentilmente sobre los hombros de Mikasa. La niña se sorprendió ante tal gesto. Lo había visto numerosas veces especialmente en la madre de Jean. Cada vez que él solía abandonar su casa para dar un paseo con su amiga su mamá colocaba sobre sus hombros un abrigo en un gesto cariñoso, protector y reconfortante.

Mikasa jamás había recibido un gesto como ese de nadie.

Sin saber qué decir o hacer, Mikasa dispuso avanzar hacia Kenny. Cuando llegó hacia él, éste se agachó y le proporcionó un desesperado abrazo.

—Oh, Mikasa… —sollozó, acariciando su cabello constantemente—. Mi pequeña… ¿estás bien? Maldita sea, mira como te ves. No te preocupes, estarás bien ahora. Gracias al cielo que estás viva, hija. Tú sí que eres un Ackerman. Ackerman hasta los huesos, fuerte como un roble. Ven, vamos a casa.

La niña se mantuvo rígida durante todo el abrazo, preguntándose si estaba ebrio o loco. Pero no había aroma a alcohol, así que no podía ser la bebida. Al separarse de ella la sostuvo por la mano, se despidió de Zacklay con una fría mueca y caminaron hacia la salida.

Mikasa se volteó ligeramente mientras Kenny la arrastraba hacia la ciudad, dedicándole una última mirada al Sargento Levi quien no había despegado sus ojos de ella en ningún momento.

Cuando la niña abandonó el cuartel Levi suspiró de manera melancólica. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía de aquella manera?

—Joder —masculló, Hanji mirándolo con curiosidad a su lado—. Pobre chiquilla.

* * *

Mikasa se sorprendió de hallar un lujoso carruaje frente a la puerta del cuartel. Según su tío, Erwin les había prestado el servicio para que pudiera llegar a su nueva casa sana y salva. Sí, nueva casa. Por alguna extraña razón durante los pocos días en los que Mikasa se hallaba ausente Kenny consiguió muchísimo dinero y compró aquella casa que tanto había deseado durante años. Mikasa se preguntó si aquello era una especie de broma pesada o algo por el estilo, pero Kenny insistió en que la casa era nueva, grande y hermosa.

Durante todo el viaje se mantuvieron en silencio, Kenny mantenía los puños apretados observando el paisaje sobre la ventanilla del carruaje y Mikasa se aferraba a su bufanda roja. Aún tenía el aroma de Eren. Ese pensamiento le hizo suspirar.

Al abandonar el carruaje, Mikasa miró asombrada su nueva casa. Incluso si no deseaba regresar a vivir con su tío esa inmensa vivienda prometía otorgarle días más amenos de ahora en adelante. La antigua casa en la que vivían era demasiado pequeña y pobre, Mikasa no tenía espacio para ella misma y constantemente tenía que compartir todo con su tío. Ahora sería diferente, ella podría ignorarlo las veces que deseara y probablemente no lo vería durante todo el día, conociendo a su tío y su afición por sus tardes en la taberna.

Al entrar a la casa, Mikasa alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Era mucho más bonita de lo que parecía desde afuera. Una hermosa chimenea decoraba el salón principal, rodeada de sofás verde esmeralda y una alfombra tan roja como la sangre. Las escaleras hacia los pisos de arriba parecían eternas y la iluminación era abundante.

—Ve a bañarte, estás mugrienta —se quejó él.

Por un momento todo minúsculo atisbo de esperanza ante ese falso abrazo que le había dado al verla llegar desaparecieron como agua evaporada. Su tono hostil y brusco regresó a su voz, y Mikasa supo que todo había sido una actuación. Suspiró, sabía que sería de esa manera. Con Kenny _siempre_ era de esa manera.

Sin responder nada en concreto, sola, Mikasa subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba suponiendo que el baño se hallaba allí. Encontró su propia habitación por casualidad, lo supo porque varias de sus antiguas pertenencias estaban allí, como su cama y su espejo de mesa. Sobre la cama yacía una pequeña bolsa con algo de ropa, demasiado escasa para su gusto, pero ya se las arreglaría para pedirle a Kenny que le comprara más.

Eligió lo que usaría aquella tarde y se dirigió hacia el baño. Reunió todo el agua caliente que pudo y vertió los baldes sobre bañera de madera. Se desnudó, dejando su bufanda apilada a un costado para asegurarse que no se mojara, y entró al agua.

No estaba demasiado caliente, pero en aquel momento poco le importaba esos detalles. Mojó su cabello y pegó sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazándose poco a poco.

No planeaba llorar, pero lo hizo. Las lágrimas descendieron sobre sus mejillas y Mikasa no estaba del todo segura por qué. Tal vez por la falsa bienvenida de su tío, saber que su presencia solo era una molesta para él y ni en un millón de años se alegraría de su regreso. Tal vez lloró por la manera en la que Levi colocó sobre sus hombros esa chaqueta negra, atribuyéndole un acto de cariño o simpatía que nadie jamás había manifestado ella hasta ahora.

Lloró por unos padres muertos a los que jamás había visto ni siquiera en una fotografía, un cuadro, una carta… lloró por su eterna soledad, y el futuro incierto que le amenazaba en manos de Kenny.

Cuando el agua se congeló lo suficiente para hacerla tiritar, Mikasa abandonó la bañera y se vistió con su ropa. Al marchar hacia la cocina, vio a su tío dejando un plato de abundante comida sobre la mesa. Pollo asado con patatas y arroz. A Mikasa se le hizo agua la boca.

La cocina era grande y acogedora. Para su sorpresa estaba muy limpia, considerando lo desordenado que era su tío.

—Come —dijo, firme, y esperó a que Mikasa se acercara hacia la mesa donde la silla reclamaba por ser utilizada.

Cuando Mikasa se sentó y empezó a comer, muerta de hambre, Kenny se sirvió algo de whiskey en un vaso. Le entregó un vaso de jugo a su sobrina y se sentó frente a ella, observándola como quien mantiene en la mira a su enemigo esperando su próximo ataque.

La niña evitó mirarle constantemente, se concentró en su plato y masticó cada trozo de pollo despacio, intentando no atragantarse a causa del hambre que tenía. Un pequeño impulso recorrió sus venas y miró la cocina de reojo, con la boca llena.

—La cocina se ve muy ordenada —murmuró suavemente, luego miró a su tío—. ¿Tú la limpias?

Kenny apretó la mandíbula, sosteniendo con firmeza su vaso de whiskey. Rió muy agriamente.

—Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad? —Su pregunta fue absolutamente retórica—. Sí, seguro que lo haces. Debes sentirte tranquila ahora que tienes a Levi de tu parte, ¿no es así? Ahora que te veo bien, ambos se parecen mucho. Son igual de… idealistas, románticos, sensibles… hasta poseen los mismos ojos. Curioso… ¿verdad?

Mikasa apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo en sus párpados una inevitable acumulación de lágrimas.

—Yo- —empezó, pero Kenny interrumpió su débil protesta.

—Ya cierra la boca —se quejó, incorporándose de la silla para regresar el vaso a la mesada—. Si tu mera presencia me irrita, oírte hablar es aún peor. Eres como una peste de la cual no me puedo deshacer, no importa cuán lejos me largue siempre estas detrás de mi trasero siguiéndome cual perro moribundo.

Con una rebelde y escurridiza lágrima escapándose de sus ojos, Mikasa deseó largarse al bosque otra vez, regresar a la cabaña rodeada de flores jazmín y probar las fresas que Eren recogía todas las mañanas.

Kenny suspiró pesadamente, cansado.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas, regreso al rato. Para cuando vuelva espero que sigas aquí.

Su tío tomó su sombrero colgado en la silla y se lo puso, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cerrándola con brusquedad al abandonar la casa. Mikasa apretó los puños, llorando en silencio, y abandonó la cocina y su plato a medio terminar para ir a su habitación. Incluso si la casa era demasiado grande y ahora estaba sola, dentro de su cuarto sabía que se sentiría más cómoda.

Al llegar se dejó caer sobre la cama y tomó en sus manos la bufanda de Eren. La acercó a su rostro, oliendo su fuerte perfume, y decidió colocársela alrededor del cuello. Aún era mediodía pero aún así Mikasa no podía esperar a que llegara la noche. El momento en donde abandonaría su nuevo hogar para visitar a Eren en el bosque.

Sabía que sería arriesgado, pero Mikasa estaba decidida a correr el peligro solo por verle una vez más. Sonrió un poco al pensar en él, sintiendo palpitar su corazón con furia. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando oyó un ruido cerca de su ventana.

Se incorporó, asustada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró de reojo la ventana, sin atreverse a acercarse.

—Ah… —alguien exclamó—. Mi… ¡Mikasa! ¡Eh, Mikasa!

La niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Jean?

Salió de su cama, descalza y correteando hacia la ventana. Abrió cada vidrio a un lado para encontrar a su mejor amigo intentando trepar el árbol que decoraba su nuevo jardín, casi llegando a la rama principal que conectaba con su ventana. Ella le miró asombrada pero sumamente feliz. No había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde que llegó.

—¡Jean, vas a caerte!

Él hizo un quejido.

—E-Estoy bien. Acabo de ver que tu tío se marcho. ¡Venga, vámonos!

Mikasa hizo una mueca. Se metería en un gran lío si se escapaba de su casa por un rato y Kenny llegaba para encontrarse con que ella no estaba ahí. Pero Mikasa _de verdad_ quería estar con Jean, aunque fuera solo unas pocas horas. Soltando un suspiro de resignación ante las locuras que su mejor amigo le obligaba a hacer, Jean descendió del árbol con cuidado y Mikasa abandonó su ventana para sostenerse de la rama, deslizándose por el tronco hacia abajo mientras Jean le daba una mano.

Tocó tierra firme con tranquilidad, agradeciéndole a Eren por haberla obligado a trepar ese inmenso árbol del bosque con la intención de ver a los titanes. Ahora se podía decir que era una escaladora de árboles profesional.

Jean y Mikasa se miraron durante un segundo, sin saber qué decir, pero Jean rompió el silencio acercándose a ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Mikasa correspondió el gesto cálidamente, Jean siempre se había comportado de una manera muy expresiva con ella.

—Te extrañé mucho —susurró cerca de su oído, su voz lucía temblorosa. ¿Estaba llorando? — Creí que morirías…

Mikasa lo apartó para encontrar una lágrima deslizándose sobre su mejilla. La apartó con sus dedos y él sonrió levemente. Tomó su mano con firmeza y comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad. La situación habría sido demasiado incómoda si Jean no estuviera acompañándola. Cada persona del pueblo la observaba susurrando por lo bajo a sus espaldas. Aunque Mikasa no podía escuchar con exactitud lo que decían, las palabras _sacrificio_ y _titán_ eran repetidas con frecuencia, incomodándola.

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que era el maldito centro de atención de la ciudad y continuó caminando junto a Jean, hablando mucho y nada a la vez. Él le preguntó si había visto al titán, como demonios había logrado sobrevivir dos días enteros dentro de ese espantoso bosque. Mikasa se las ingenió para crear una falsa historia sobre lo sucedido, poniendo cuidado en sus palabras para no hablar demás y mucho menos mencionar a Eren. Se sintió mal por mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero la seguridad de Eren era más importante ahora.

Juntos cruzaron los puestos de los mercados, disfrutando de la compañía y del buen aroma a carne asada que se mezclaba con el aire y el murmullo de la gente. Atravesaron el puente de l ciudad y llegaron hacia el pequeño cementerio frente a la catedral, un lugar frío y bonito a pesar de la tétrica ambientación producto de las tumbas, marchitas y repletas de polvo.

—¿Sabe tu mamá que estás aquí conmigo? —preguntó Mikasa, tomando asiento sobre uno de los barriles abandonados.

Jean se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

—No. Cree que fui a comprar leche.

La niña calló. Comprendía la situación de Jean y lo difícil que podía ser su madre a veces, pero muy dentro en su pecho le molestaba que Jean nunca dijera la verdad frente a ella, como si temiera o se avergonzara de que la gente supiera que Mikasa era su amiga.

Pero Mikasa no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Intimando con la miserable de Mikasa otra vez, Jean-boo?

Mikasa se tensó y cerró los ojos. Y no tenía nada que ver con aquellas horribles palabras —miserable, esclava Ackerman, la bastarda de Kenny— que acababa de pronunciar Reiner Braun, uno de los tantos amigos de Jean. Tenía que ver con que de todos sus amigos —¿todos? Que va, Jean era el único amigo que poseía— Jean es quien ella consideraba el mejor. Por el que se ha jugado el tipo más de una vez. Tenía bastante que ver con el hecho de que su amigo no fue ni siquiera capaz de pasarle el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

¿A caso le avergonzaría hacerlo?

Annie, otra de las amigas de Jean y a quien Mikasa no soportaba, se echó a reír junto a Bertholdt.

—Debe saber a mierda para que el titán no haya deseado comerla. Incluso prefirió morir antes que hacerlo —se burló.

Otro golpe. Y Mikasa cerró los ojos de nuevo. Podría defenderse, por supuesto, pero duele demasiado esta vez. Y cada segundo que pasaba en donde Jean continuaba callado, dolía un poco más.

—No deberías juntarte con ella, Jean-boo —decía Reiner, altanero—. Los sirvientes no son buena compañía.

Annie volvió a reír.

—Aunque en el fondo admiro tu valentía, Jean —dijo—. A mí me da asco incluso mirarla.

Un sonido metálico y seco hizo a Mikasa abrir los ojos, sobresaltada. Lo amigos de Jean también parecieron asombrarse, especialmente cuando desde los tejados aterrizó hacia el suelo el mismísimo Sargento Levi, equipado con su Equipo de Maniobras. El hombre le echó un vistazo a Mikasa y luego a Annie, la niña sintiéndose intimidada por su terrible mirada.

—¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Leonhardt! —Mikasa respiró con dificultad y el corazón le dió un gran vuelco cuando reconoció la voz de Levi que se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, una mirada nada afable a pesar de su tono—. A mí también me da asco mirarla, fíjate —dice, pero no la señaló a Mikasa—. ¿No es completamente asquerosa, esa nariz?

Annie enrojeció violentamente, llevando con delicadeza la punta de sus dedos a su nariz. Levi pareció contento consigo mismo.

—Mi padre te-

Levi interrumpió a la niña antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

—Tu padre es un cobarde de mierda que sirve solo para follar con las putas del prostíbulo mientras la imbécil de tu madre es una fanática religiosa que vive preguntándole a los dioses como pudo concebir una hija con una nariz tan grande y horrible.

Bertholdt apretó los puños y susurró un efímero «vámonos». Pero se detuvo cuando observó que Jean no le seguía. Lo miró de nuevo, esta vez furioso.

—He dicho vámonos, Jean —le ordenó, esperando que siguiera al trío.

Jean vaciló, de reojo miró a Mikasa y bajó la mirada en un acto avergonzado. Se incorporó de su asiento y siguió a sus tres amigos para perderse entre los callejones de Shiganshina. Pudo oír a Reiner replicar un –mi padre se enterará de esto-. Pero no le importaban las amenazas de Reiner o las burlas de Annie. Durante todo el rato Jean permaneció callado, incapaz de abrir la boca para defenderla. Mikasa se sintió muy molesta por ello.

—Ah, que mocosos insoportables —replicó Levi para sí mismo, miró a Mikasa—. Eh, ¿estás bien?

La niña asintió sin mirarle a los ojos, concentrando su mirada en sus manos que apretaban sus dedos una y otra vez, intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Sintió el peso de Levi junto a ella, sentándose en el lugar en el que Jean se encontraba anteriormente. Lo vio sacar una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la miró de reojo.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció.

Mikasa estaba absolutamente segura que eso contenía alcohol. Con la respiración cortada le miró, confundida. Levi rió un poco. Era la primera vez que lo oía reír.

—Anda, que estoy bromeando —repuso, dándole un sorbo a su bebida—. Aún sigo siendo un adulto responsable.

Vaya, pensó Mikasa. El Sargento Levi parecía tener sentido del humor. La niña regresó la mirada a sus manos, preguntándose demasiadas cosas que le abrumaban. El canto difuso de los sacerdotes del templo se oía a lo lejos mientras la brisa agitaba su oscuro cabello. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, sin pensarlo siquiera, Mikasa habló.

—Creí que era mi amigo —susurró, bajito.

Levi resopló sonoramente.

—¿Amigo? Es una nenaza, he visto a su madre echarle perfume hasta por el trasero porque «quiere que su Jean-boo esté presentable» al carajo con eso —replicó, algo malhumorado—. A ese mocoso le hace falta una figura paterna que le enseñe a mear sobre una vereda y a eructar después de una buena cerveza.

Incluso si no estaba hablando demasiado bien de su mejor amigo, Mikasa rió ante las ocurrencias del Sargento. Éste la miró desde lo alto, una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, orgulloso de sí mismo al lograr su cometido.

—¿De qué ríes? Solo digo la verdad —contestó, suspirando pesadamente—. Pero dejando a Jean-bobo de lado… que te importe una mierda lo que digan de ti. Sabes, cuando era pequeño se burlaban de mi por ser pequeño. Todos mis amigos eran mucho más altos que yo. Solían llamarme El Gnomo.

Mikasa alzó la mirada, curiosa ante la sinceridad del Sargento.

—¿El Gnomo?

Levi asintió.

—Ridículo, ¿verdad? Así que, para probar mi fuerza, decidimos hacer una apuesta. Íbamos a robar unos trozos de pan en la panadería cerca de la plaza. Ellos decían que mis piernas eran tan cortas que no podría correr lo suficiente para escapar del panadero y me atraparían. Así que hicimos la prueba. Ellos tenían piernas largas, eran altos, confiaban en que saldrían ilesos de esa travesura. Pero eran tan altos que el panadero los descubrió, sus cabezas asomándose por encima de los mostradores. Corrieron rápido, sí, pero los atraparon porque habían visto sus caras. En cambio yo…

Mikasa lo observo muy atenta, dispuesta a escuchar el resto de la historia.

—Era tan enano que me escabullí por el mostrador, mi cabeza ni siquiera llegaba hasta la cima. Robé el pan y ni siquiera los clientes alcanzaron a verme. Ni siquiera fue necesario correr porque nadie me había notado. Así que me planteé frente a mis amigos con el pan en mi mano y sonreí. ¿Y sabes que les dije?

Él hizo una pausa, manteniendo el suspenso. Mikasa negó con la cabeza, incitándole a hablar. Levi se cruzó de brazos con altanería, sonriendo suavemente ante su recuerdo de la infancia.

—Les dije que podían meterse el pan en el trasero y que estaba orgulloso de ser un Gnomo, de esa forma sería lo suficientemente bajito para llegar a estrellarles los testículos de una patada.

Sin poder creer del todo lo que oía, Mikasa se echó a reír incontrolablemente. No estaba del todo segura si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero la historia le había parecido extremadamente graciosa especialmente por la forma en la que el Sargento la había contado. La niña tampoco sabía si esa historia era verídica o no, pero aquél relato la había hecho sentirse mucho mejor.

Él continuó, esta vez dejando el humor de lado.

—Eres fuerte, Mikasa. Y eso les molesta. Nadie sobrevive dos días dentro de ese bosque con un titán al acecho. Pero tú lo hiciste.

Mikasa frunció el ceño con tristeza.

—Me gustaría ser más fuerte que eso. Me gustaría…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando unos fuertes pasos contra el suelo interrumpieron su discurso. Kenny Ackerman yacía de pie frente a ellos, habiendo llegado del mismo callejón por el que Jean y sus amigos se habían marchado.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende esto? —preguntó, acercándose hacia ellos a paso lento. Miró a Mikasa—. Te dije que te quedaras en la maldita casa.

Levi lo miró de mala gana.

—Ella puede ir a donde se le dé la gana.

—Ella irá a donde yo diga porque es mi maldita sobrina y gracias a mi tiene techo y comida. Joder, Levi, mete tu trasero en tus propios asuntos —replicó Kenny. Se acercó a Mikasa y la tomó bruscamente del brazo para apartarla de su asiento—. Vámonos. Ya.

Mikasa no opuso resistencia y con un suspiro se dejó arrastrar por su tío, quien bruscamente enterraba sus uñas en su piel por encima de su abrigo. Se volteó ligeramente para despedirse del Sargento con un débil saludo de mano, era lo menos que se merecía después de haber gastado su valioso tiempo en alguien como ella. Le agradaba el Sargento.

Levi le respondió de la misma forma a pesar de su rostro enfadado por culpa de Kenny, sin embargo al posar su vista en ella sus ojos se suavizaron.

En silencio Mikasa y Kenny transitaron la ciudad camino a casa. Al llegar, Kenny la dejó en la sala y fue a servirse whiskey en su preciado vaso. Sabiendo cómo se pondrían las cosas, Mikasa le dejó solo y se marchó a su habitación, a la espera de que la noche arrasara Shiganshina y llegara la hora de visitar a Eren.

Se recostó en su cama, cansada, y se quedó dormida. Despertó horas después cuando su habitación era oscuridad pura. Se incorporó con rapidez, su corazón latiendo deprisa temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde y Eren estuviera esperándola durante horas.

Cogió un abrigo y se puso sus botas. Lentamente abandonó su habitación y bajó las escaleras con cuidado para comprobar si Kenny estaba allí. Los candelabros seguían encendidos pero su tío yacía dormido en el sofá con dos botellas de whiskey vacías a su lado.

Mikasa regresó a su habitación y con cuidado cerró la puerta. Acomodó sus almohadas debajo de las mantas de su cama para dar la sensación de que había un cuerpo ahí tendido, y abrió la ventana para escapar trepando por el árbol. Se aferró a su bufanda roja y caminó hacia el bosque. La ciudad estaba vacía exceptuando el prostíbulo y las tabernas.

Algunos soldados caminaban de un lado a otro por los tejados, patrullando la ciudad, pero no fue complicado para Mikasa pasar desapercibida. Ella también era bajita. Sonrió al pensar en eso, la situación le recordaba en demasía a la historia que Levi le había contado.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la ciudad para hallarse a los pies del bosque, Mikasa hizo a un lado las ramas engañosas y entró dentro de aquella penumbra eterna. Se lamentó no haber llevado una vela consigo para ver, pero era mejor así. No quería incendiar el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes.

Caminó cruzada de brazos por el frío lentamente, siguiendo el sendero que Eren le había mostrado para poder llegar hacia su cabaña. Aunque no estaba segura si caminaba por el lugar correcto, todo se hallaba muy oscuro.

La niña se sorprendió al oír un ruido desde arriba. Alzó la mirada, rígida, y un par de ojos verdes que ardían y brillaban bajo la oscuridad del bosque la observaron fijamente. Incluso a pesar de lo tétrico de la escena, Mikasa suspiró tranquila.

—Llegas tarde —replicó Eren sentado en lo alto de un árbol.

Mikasa sonrió.

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

Al fin terminé el capítulo. Creo que es el más largo que escribí hasta ahora en el fic.  
Ah, ¿qué puedo decir? **Me gustó mucho**. Se que no hubo mucha acción y casi nada de interacción entre Eren y Mikasa, pero quería profundizar un poco más **su relación con Levi**, la cual se va desarroyando poco a poco (¿a que Levi no es un amor?), como son las cosas con su tío e incluso con Jean, su _mejor amigo_. asi todo el fic está narrado por Mikasa y algunas partes de Levi, pero estoy segura que en algún momento pondré algo de Eren, lo que sucede es que el mocoso es tan misterioso que debo meter suspenso XDDDD. En fin, **¡gracias GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews!** Me hacen muy feliz :)

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	5. Dulces cuidados

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Actualiseishon!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Aquella mañana Mikasa despertó agitada y sudando, dejando escapar un grito ahogado mientras se incorporaba de golpe sobre su cama observando a su alrededor la habitación a oscuras, el sol a penas infiltrándose por las cortinas de su ventana. Por un instante creyó que se quedaría sin aire, hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaba de esa manera tan vergonzosa después de un mal sueño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, masajeándolos mientras su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse. Internamente culpó a Eren por ser el culpable de esa pesadilla.

La noche anterior cuando fue a visitarle al bosque, ambos se alejaron lo suficiente de la cabaña e hicieron una fogata. Una fogata en donde Eren le narró una historia —según él, leyenda, mito, o _casi_ realidad— que su padre le contó una vez.

Se llamaba la leyenda de _Hitobashira_. Según Eren, Hitobashira significaba «pilares humanos». Mikasa de tan solo oír su significado se aterró. La leyenda decía que antiguamente cuando los titanes dominaban el mundo —aunque Mikasa sabía que eso aún seguía siendo así, no como el resto de las personas en Shiganshina— existían inmensas murallas que protegían lo poco que quedaba de la civilización humana.

—Ellos hacían sacrificios —decía Eren, sus ojos esmeralda fuertemente iluminados por el fuego de la fogata—. Los sacrificios eran necesarios para que las construcciones estuvieran siempre protegidas y se volvieran fuertes y estables. Elegían a un pobre desgraciado y lo sellaban, vivo, en los pilares de las murallas. Y si los dioses aprobaban el acto, los edificios duraban muchos años. Aunque mi padre decía que a pesar de la protección de las murallas, éstas siempre estarían habitadas por los fantasmas de las personas atrapadas dentro de las construcciones.

La historia se introdujo profundamente en la mente de Mikasa, aún más cuando Eren decidió finalizar la historia con un tétrico comentario personal.

—Pero tengo mis dudas —había susurrado, pensativo. Por una extraña razón, Mikasa creyó que no le había contado la historia completa—. No creo del todo que los sacrificios fueran humanos. No creo que las murallas hubieran sido construidas a partir de humanos. Yo creo que eran titanes.

Cuando Mikasa le preguntó el por qué de su comentario, Eren simplemente se encogió de hombros con desinterés, sin apartar la vista del fuego.

Y así fue como comenzó todo. El largo recorrido de Mikasa regreso a Shiganshina, tan tiesa como una roca. Al recostarse en su cama y cubrirse con sus mantas, cerrando los ojos para finalmente poder dormir, fue cuando soñó aquello.

Murallas tan grandes que tocaban las nubes, gruesas y resistentes. Y Eren, el mismísimo muchacho transformado en titán, siendo consumido por el cemento de las murallas cubriendo su cuerpo y endureciéndolo como las estatuas que habitaban el templo de Shiganshina. Una larga fila de titanes endurecidos convirtiéndose en estatuas, rodeando aquella gran muralla que Eren le describió a la perfección.

Bajo la quietud de la habitación, Mikasa lo pensó mejor. No podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? ¿De verdad existía una ciudad perdida rodeada de murallas? ¿De verdad había otras personas allí afuera? Erwin nunca mencionaba aquello. Según su criterio y el cuento que el pueblo se había tragado con los años, ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la humanidad después de que los titanes hubieran arrasado con todos hace cien años. Según Erwin, ellos eran los únicos.

_Vaya mentira_, pensó Mikasa.

Cuando la habitación se vio más iluminada dando paso a una nublada mañana Mikasa abandonó su cama dispuesta a comenzar su día. Salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras camino hacia la cocina, en donde se alegró de encontrar un papel algo arrugado y desprolijo con las palabras «vuelvo más tarde, compra algo si tienes hambre» sobre la mesa, junto a una pequeña bolsa de monedas. Mikasa sonrió, emocionada de saber que Kenny no estaría molestando por ahí y tendría la casa para sí sola.

Observó el dinero, dubitativa, y su corazón palpitó con ímpetu al ocurrírsele una idea muy buena. La noche anterior, hablando con Eren, entre tantas tonterías intercambiadas logró aprender algo nuevo de él: le gustaba las cosas dulces. Por supuesto, solo en el bosque sin ningún contacto con la tecnología y viviendo a base de carne y frutas que encontraba por ahí, no podía darse el lujo de cocinar algo sabroso que pudiera satisfacer su gula.

Pero ese día sería diferente. Mikasa regresó a su habitación para vestirse —y colocarse su nueva y fiel bufanda roja; el día estaba helado— y tomó el dinero que Kenny le dejó, abandonando la casa camino a algún buen mercado. Estaba decidido: prepararía algún postre muy dulce para llevárselo esa misma noche. Es más, si Kenny no regresaba para las cuatro de la tarde, entonces Mikasa tomaría el riesgo de visitar el bosque esa misma tarde, asegurándose de que nadie notara su ausencia.

La ciudad se encontraba muy activa incluso cuando el día amenazaba una fuerte tormenta. El aroma a una lluvia que todavía no había llegado se impregnó en sus fosas nasales y todavía podía sentir los ojos de los pueblerinos sobre ella, nadie parecía superar el hecho de que la niña había salido con vida del bosque dispuesta a regresar a su hogar.

Pero aquél día nada iba a intimidarla. Luego de recibir un reproche bochornoso por parte de Eren cuando Mikasa le contó lo que Jean y sus amigos le habían hecho —sin mencionar las alentadoras y a la vez graciosas palabras del Sargento Levi—, en donde recalcaba lo _idiota_ que era por dejarse tratar así, Mikasa supo que esos días ya quedarían atrás. Tenía que ser valiente, mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que había sido hasta ahora, tenía que alzar su rostro con orgullo, tenía que dejar a la niña miedosa atrás.

Mikasa también le había contado a Eren los reproches de Kenny, lo disgustado que se veía al tenerla de regreso y lo horrendo que era soportar su presencia todo el día. Entonces Eren le enseñó a escupir. Mikasa se quedó estupefacta ante tal declaración.

—Te enseñaré a escupir —le había dicho, solemne—. Como lo haría un chico. Si vuelve a molestarte, solo debes escupirle. Eso siempre funciona.

Y así fue. Ambos se subieron sobre la rama de un árbol y desde lo alto Eren le enseñó cómo hacerlo, utilizando al pobre de _Armin_ como blanco, aunque por suerte el zorro esquivó cada uno de sus ataques. Para ser su primera lección, dijo Eren, lo hizo bastante bien. Mikasa sonrió al recordar la escena. Se sentía muy bien tener alguien con quien hablar.

Camino a la panadería —esa que no le pertenecía a la madre de Jean— oyó un fuerte silbido a lo lejos. Mikasa se volteó, sorprendida, y vio en lo alto al Sargento Levi parado sobre uno de los edificios junto a Hanji, seguramente estaban haciendo guardia. La mujer alzó la mano eufóricamente, agitándola de un lado a otro. Mikasa sonrió, saludando a ambos con la mano y recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de Levi. Todos los niños le temían por su estoica actitud, pero a Mikasa cada día le caía mejor.

La muchacha retomó su camino y entró dentro de la panadería donde el señor Bernd la recibió con una amistosa sonrisa. Aquél viejo llevaba el manejo de esa panadería durante años y siempre era un verdadero caballero con Mikasa.

—¡Oh, pero miren quien ha llegado! —anunció, algunas personas de la tienda se voltearon hacia ella, causando su sonrojo. Nadie podía comprender por qué Bernd trataba a alguien como ella.

Mikasa le sonrió con pena, acercándose al mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor Bernd.

Él rió cálidamente, sus arrugas alargando sus ojos.

—Buenos días, pajarito. Me alegra verte por aquí. ¿Qué vienes a comprar?

La niña frunció los labios, observando las delicias sobre la vitrina del mostrador. Pasteles, pan de queso, tortillas de jamón y huevo… sería mucho más fácil comprar algo hecho y entregárselo a Eren, pero a Mikasa le gustaba cocinar y deseaba hacer algo especial para él, algo hecho por sus propias manos. Pastelillos sería algo sencillo, los había cocinado antes. Pastelillos de chocolate y canela, bien, era algo dulce. Seguramente le encantaría.

Mikasa memorizó alguno de los ingredientes principales.

—Tres huevos —pidió, frunciendo el labio—. Harina. Azúcar… oh, no, ya tenemos azúcar. Uhm, chocolate, leche y… creo que nada más.

El viejo asintió, paciente, y comenzó a cargar una bolsa con su pedido. Al entregárselo y luego de que Mikasa pagara la compra, el hombre la detuvo y le entregó dos bonitas flores blancas, frescas y nuevas.

—Ten. Las flores bonitas deben permanecer junto a muchachas bonitas.

Mikasa sonrió, aceptando las flores. Se aseguraría de entregárselas a Eren también. Se despidió de Bernd y fue a comprar limones y canela. Evitó a toda costa pasearse cerca de la posada o el prostíbulo temiendo que Kenny pudiera andar por ahí, no deseaba encontrarse con él. De manera distraída y camino a casa una vez que había comprado todo lo necesario para los pastelillos, encontró de reojo en una tienda de ropa un bonito suéter rojo de lana, colgado junto a un gorro y dos guantes blancos. Eren permanecía completamente solo en el bosque, abrigándose con las pieles de los animales que vivía cazando. Algo de ropa no le vendría mal, ¿cierto? Además, esta temporada de verdad se encontraba helada. No deseaba que Eren pescara un refriado.

Observó de reojo la bolsa de dinero y tanteó la tela, contando las monedas. Tal vez Kenny se molestaría al saber que había gastado dinero en cosas innecesarias, pero… ¿por qué tendría que enterarse? Sonriendo ante su nueva rebeldía, Mikasa se acercó a la tienda y compró el suéter, el gorro y los guantes. Pero no fue hasta que pagó su compra cuando se encontró, algo escondido, un pequeño suéter de bebé. Frunció el ceño, pensativa, y miró a la mujer detrás del mostrador sosteniendo entre sus manos el suave ropaje verde.

—¿Cree que podría quedarle a un gato? —preguntó.

La mujer ladeó el rostro, confundida.

—¿Un gato?

Mikasa asintió.

—Acabo de comprar un gato de éste tamaño —mintió, mostrándole con sus manos—. Y siempre tiene frío. ¿Cree que podría quedarle bien?

La mujer observó el atuendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues… creo que sí. Aunque deberías cortar un poco las mangas, tal vez no pueda caminar bien con ellas.

Mikasa asintió, sonriendo.

—Bien. Lo compraré.

Cuando pagó y guardó el ropaje en sus bolsas, una ráfaga de emoción recorrió el pecho de Mikasa. A _Armin_ le gustaría su regalo. Pensando en el pobre animalito, también decidió comprar una rama de uvas. Eren le confesó que _Armin _comía muchas uvas, pero que en ésta temporada era complicado encontrar uvas dentro del bosque. Para su suerte, el mercado de Shiganshina nunca estaba vacío.

Después de haber comprado todo lo necesario, se apartó de la verdulería dispuesta a marchar camino a casa, pero la figura de un niño alto y rubio la hizo detenerse, su respiración cortándose momentáneamente ante la sorpresa. No esperaba verlo, realmente.

Jean yacía frente a ella, serio. Miró de reojo las bolsas que cargaba y volvió a posar su vista en ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

Mikasa recordó las estrictas palabras que Eren le había dicho la noche anterior.

_«__¿Por qué demonios debes dejar que te maltraten y, para colmo, bajar la cabeza como si fueras una estúpida? Solo los valientes sobreviven en este mundo. Tienes que luchar. Si no luchas, morirás. Si ganas, sobrevivirás. No puedes ganar si no luchas__»_

Suspiró. Apretó los puños que sostenían las bolsas y alzó el rostro, firme.

—No me hables en público, Jean —sugirió—. Tus amigos podrían avergonzarse.

La niña se apartó de Jean para marcharse, pero éste la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo. Se veía culpable.

—Ah, Mikasa, no hables así —se quejó—. Por favor. ¿Podemos hablar?

Mikasa hizo una mueca, indecisa. Jean había sido su amigo siempre y a pesar de que por momentos se comportaba como un idiota cobarde nunca había dejado de oírla y consolarla cuando su tío la trataba mal. Pero aún así seguía enfadada con él. Mikasa sostuvo con fuerza sus bolsas y le indicó que la siguiera. Lo arrastró hacia un pequeño callejón baldío que olía a basura podrida, sin embargo eso no le importó. Dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo, poniendo cuidado de no colocarlas sobre los charcos de agua que fluían entre las paredes y se cruzó de brazos frente a su amigo, permaneciendo seria.

_Intimida. Debes intimidar_, pensó.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —exigió—. ¿De la forma en la que dejaste que tus amigos se burlaran de mi? ¿De cómo te quedaste callado y el Sargento Levi tuvo que intervenir? No quiero hablar de eso. No creo que haya mucho para decir al respecto.

Jean se rascó la cabeza, su rostro completamente arrugado y afligido.

—Mikasa, t-tú sabes que mi madre no desea que rompa mi amistad con Reiner y el resto, ella dice que-

—Sé lo que tu madre piensa de mi —replicó, un ligero dolor punzando su pecho. Mikasa contuvo las ganas de llorar—. Se lo que todos en este pueblo piensan de mi. Pero creí que eras mi amigo. Kenny te detesta, sin embargo jamás he hecho caso a sus quejas. Nunca he dejado de tratarte por eso.

Su amigo suspiró, sus manos temblaban.

—L-Lo sé, y yo-

—Tú siempre te has avergonzado de nuestra amistad —interrumpió Mikasa, molesta—. Intentas no hablarme en público por temor a que tu madre y tus estúpidos amigos nos vean. Si tanto te importa las expectativas de los demás entonces me temo que ya no podremos seguir siendo amigos.

Mikasa recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a abandonar el callejón, pero Jean la detuvo de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, luciendo avergonzado. Estaba desesperado por que Mikasa pudiera oírlo.

—E-Espera, Mikasa, yo… —tartamudeó, inseguro—. Y-Yo… yo te quiero…

La niña lo miró de reojo, quieta. Él frunció el ceño, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y bajo la cabeza, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras se aferraban a su brazo, tratando de impedir que se alejara.

No era la primera vez que Jean le susurraba un _te quiero_. Él era un niño muy expresivo y cariñoso, no solía avergonzarse de tomar su mano de manera distraída o rodear sus hombros con los brazos. No escondía sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, vio en su mirada una emoción que Mikasa no fue capaz de descifrar. Quiso decir algo, sin saber realmente qué, pero Jean se le adelantó.

—Eres… —dijo, sin mirarla—. Eres mi _amiga_. Mi mejor amiga. Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Tendría que haber hecho algo… de verdad lo lamento, Mikasa. Hablaré con los chicos, hablaré con mi madre, te lo prometo. No quiero perderte de nuevo.

Aquello dolió. Sabía cuan doloroso había sido para Jean que el pueblo entero decidiera ofrecerla como el sacrificio. Sabía que Jean no soportaría algo así otra vez. Aunque quisiera, no podía ignorar sus súplicas. Mikasa apartó la mano de Jean que sostenía su brazo con delicadeza. No quería ser ruda con él, pero aún seguía dolida por lo sucedido. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Jean realmente hablaría con su madre y amigos? ¿Quién le aseguraba que la historia no volvería a repetirse otra vez? Mikasa no deseaba confiarse otra vez, no deseaba permitir que la utilizaran como a una idiota.

—Yo también te quiero, Jean —murmuró—. Pero esta vez necesito más que palabras para creer en ti.

Mikasa se dio la media vuelta sujetando con fuerza las bolsas y caminó unos pasos para al fin volver a casa. Quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible para preparar de una vez los pastelillos y visitar a Eren antes de que Kenny regresara. No podía esperar hasta la noche para verlo de nuevo. Tragó saliva, algo culpable por la forma en la que se despidió de Jean. De verdad no quería estar enfadada con él, pero era necesario que Jean aprendiera a valorarla como amiga, a valorar su amistad.

Y Mikasa tenía que aprender a valorarse a sí misma.

—Te vi marchar hacia el bosque anoche.

Por un instante Mikasa casi dejó caer las bolsas al suelo. Permaneció de espaldas, rígida como una roca y con sus ojos muy abiertos.

_¿Q-Qué?_

Se volteó, temerosa, y la mirada fría de Jean le nubló los sentidos. Ya no la observaba con ojos penosos y llorosos, ojos que rogaban una disculpa y deseaban que todo volviera a ser como antes. Su rostro lucía tan cortante como sus palabras, completamente carentes de dulzura. El personaje había cambiado completamente. Mikasa lo observó en silencio, hallándose con las manos en la masa. ¿Qué podría decir para justificarse? Nada. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera inventar para pasar desapercibida.

Pero Jean no parecía dispuesto a esperar que ella dijera nada más. Se acercó a Mikasa a paso lento, sus manos escondidas detrás de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sacado ese tema de conversación justo ahora? No era el momento ni el lugar. No cuando hace dos minutos lucía devastado por reconciliarse con ella. Ahora hablaba como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido.

—Tu nueva casa queda muy cerca de la mía. Desde mi terraza puedo ver casi toda la ciudad, especialmente el patio trasero de tu casa. Creo que se te escapó ese pequeño detalle cuando decidiste ir hacia el bosque anoche. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Mierda.

—J-Jean…

—¿Por qué regresaste? —preguntó. Frunció el ceño, ahora había preocupación en sus ojos—. Ese bosque es peligroso, Mikasa. Además, el titán-

—Tu bien sabes que el titán ha muerto —interrumpió Mikasa, intentando convencerle de lo contrario—. Se lo dije a Erwin Smith. Él se encargó de comunicárselo al pueblo.

—Si había una bestia como esa dentro del bosque, ¿quién más sabe que otra cosa puede haber ahí dentro? Además, tu tío podría enterarse que-

Mikasa dejó las bolsas a un lado y tomó las manos de Jean, suplicante. Éste se sorprendió al notar que temblaban.

—No, Jean, _por favor_… no le digas nada a mi tío. Por favor…

Él la observó como si estuviera loca.

—Mikasa…

—¡Por favor! —suplicó—. Yo… no puedo decirte más. Simplemente no puedo. Espero que puedas ser un buen amigo y sepas guardar el secreto.

Sin decir nada más, Mikasa recogió sus cosas y se marchó oyendo a Jean gritar su nombre, intentando que regresara. Pero no lo hizo. Mikasa caminó demasiado deprisa hacia su casa y al llegar cerró la puerta fuertemente, como si una sombra estuviera siguiéndola.

¿Cómo era posible que Jean la hubiera visto? Estaba completamente segura que era muy tarde cuando visitó el bosque, y la madre de Jean se aseguraba que su hijo adorado estuviera en su cama desde muy temprano, no le dejaba quedarse despierto hasta tarde. Entonces… ¿cómo? Suspiró, intentando calmarse. Ya se las arreglaría para inventar alguna excusa que pudiera distraer del todo a Jean.

Cuando visitara a Eren se encargaría también de preguntarle si existía otro camino que pudiera llevarla hacia el bosque sin tener que utilizar el sendero común, el que todo el mundo conocía y era visible ante los ojos de Jean.

Intentando alegrarse ahora que Kenny aún no había llegado, se apresuró a preparar los pastelillos; preparó la mezcla con rapidez: harina, huevos, leche y chocolate cortado en trozos. Introdujo la mezcla en el horno para que el pan pudiera cocinarse y fundió chocolate en el fuego para cubrir los pastelillos por encima. Cuando los postres estuvieron listos, Mikasa dejó enfriar un poco los pasteles y les echó algo de canela por encima, dándole el toque final a la receta. Se asomó para oler el aroma, se veía realmente delicioso. Sonrió, Eren se iba a emocionar mucho.

Dejando los pastelillos a un lado, abandonó la cocina para ir a buscar en su habitación una bonita canasta que utilizaba para dejar la ropa sucia. Ésta estaba vacía, así que fue empaquetando poco a poco todo lo que le llevaría a Eren. Bajo su cama encontró unos zapatos negros que hacía tiempo no usaban, le iban algo grandes. Aunque eran de niña, pensó, tal vez le servirían a Eren. Sonrió nuevamente.

Llevó la canasta hacia la cocina y preparó todo: las uvas y el atuendo para _Armin_, el suéter, el gorro, los guantes y los zapatos para Eren junto con los pastelillos envueltos dentro de una caja de madera. Repasando todo por última vez, supo que ya no hacía falta más nada.

Bien, ya había llegado la hora.

Bajó hacia el sótano en donde Kenny guardaba todas sus herramientas, así como balas y algunas armas de colección, y tomó una cuerda. Volvió hacia la cocina, recogió la canasta y marchó directo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y colocó nuevamente las almohadas debajo de las frazadas de su cama, intentando recrear a una persona dormida. Abrió las ventanas y ató la cuerda en la manija de la canasta, mientras la deslizaba hacia abajo poco a poco. Una vez que tocó el suelo Mikasa soltó la cuerda y fue ella la siguiente en descender por la ventana, sujetándose con fuerza contra las ramas del árbol.

Cuando llegó al suelo desató la cuerda de la canasta y la tomó en sus brazos para marchar hacia el bosque. Se aseguró de mirar bien hacia atrás, pegándose lo más posible a los arbustos que rodeaban la ciudad entera, intentando pasar desapercibida.

No estaba del todo segura si lo había conseguido, pero respiró tranquila cuando el recorrido terminó y pisó el sendero que poco a poco conocía cada vez más. Lo siguió fielmente, tal y como Eren le había explicado.

Se fue adentrando en el bosque con algo de frío, aunque ese día no nevó, el aire se sentía helado y para su suerte la tormenta todavía no había comenzado. Camino siguiendo el sendero que conocía, pero en ningún instante encontró a Eren. La última vez él la había encontrado a ella, pegándole un susto de muerte sentado en lo alto de un árbol. De todas formas Eren no la esperaba esa tarde, ambos habían quedado de verse por la noche, como era costumbre. Y seguramente la regañaría por aparecerse así de la nada cuando todos podían verla. Era arriesgado abandonar Shiganshina de día. Pero a Mikasa no le importó.

La caminata duró más de lo deseado cuando decidió marchar directamente hacia la cabaña de Eren, estaba cansada de buscarlo sin obtener resultado alguno, tampoco se había topado con _Armin_.

Suspiró al divisar, escondida entre algunos árboles, la cabaña de Eren. Ya casi. Sus manos se sentían cansadas de sostener la canasta. Caminó con algo de dificultad hacia su destino, esquivando ramas engañosas y piedrecillas que la hacían resbalar. Se asomó por la puerta abierta de la casita y encontró a Eren recostado en su cama, _Armin_ yacía junto a él. El zorro se sobresaltó de verla, abandonó la comodidad junto a su dueño y se acercó a ella para recibirla con mucho nerviosismo. No es que Mikasa se considerara una experta en animales o algo así, pero había tenido un pequeño perro hacía mucho tiempo.

Una vez, su tío se había emborrachado demasiado. Tanto, que tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar al cielo desde su jardín, riendo a carcajadas. Su perro se asustó tanto que corrió hacia ella, temblando, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro produciendo gemidos de dolor, no se veía para nada contento con los sonidos que provocaba su dueño. Aquella era la misma reacción que _Armin_ estaba demostrando en ese momento, aunque de una manera meno perruna y con mucha más gracia.

Eso hizo que Mikasa se preocupara.

Dejó la canasta junto a la mesa de madera que yacía contra la pared y caminó lentamente hacia Eren, éste estaba de espaldas, acostado sin las pieles para cubrirlo del frío. Mantenía una posición fetal que activó los sentidos de Mikasa.

—¿Eren?

Mikasa se agachó para tocar su hombro, pero él no sintió el toque. _Armin _se acercó a ella, atravesó el cuerpo de Eren y se acercó a su rostro para lamer su frente constantemente. Preocupada, Mikasa volteó un poco el cuerpo de su amigo titán para que quedara boca hacia arriba, y dejó escapar un jadeo al notar que había sangre derramándose de sus fosas nasales, dos hilos largos y rojos que terminaban descaradamente en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡E-Eren!

Llevó la palma de su mano hacia su frente. Estaba muy caliente. Su rostro sudaba y sus manos estaban muy frías. Ahora comprendía la preocupación de _Armin_.

Definitivamente el muchacho tenía fiebre. Mikasa apartó el cabello de su frente, mojado a causa del sudor. Su toque le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente y con pereza, se veían rojos y húmedos. Sus labios lucían secos. Necesitaba líquido.

—¿M-Mikasa? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

—Eren, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó, asustada—. Tienes mucha fiebre.

Él suspiró, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Y-Yo… después de c-cada transformación… mi cuerpo… ah… —deliró, llevando la mano hacia su brazo—. D-duele…

El corazón de Mikasa latió de prisa. Apresuradamente tomó un pañuelo que yacía tirado por ahí y con él limpió la sangre derramada de su nariz. Tomó algunas frazadas y lo cubrió un poco, aunque sabía que eso no era algo bueno, el calor no bajaba la fiebre.

—Quédate aquí, Eren, no te muevas. Iré al pueblo a buscar algunas medicinas, a-algo, lo que sea…

Él sostuvo su mano antes de que Mikasa pudiera levantarse del suelo.

—N-No… —dijo con dificultad, jadeando—. No regreses, si descubren que t-tú-

—Quédate aquí —repitió—. Volveré enseguida.

Mikasa caminó hacia la mesa y quitó todas las cosas que habían dentro de la canasta, dejándola vacía. Se la llevó consigo y la carrera comenzó. Corrió por el mismo sendero del que había venido con todas sus fuerzas, jadeando a cada paso. Mikasa era algo torpe para correr, pero en aquél momento la suerte pareció estar de su parte y ninguna rama engañosa fue lo suficientemente resistente para hacerla caer.

Decían que el miedo avivaba los sentidos, y Mikasa en aquél momento no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Se escabulló detrás de los arbustos que dirigían la ciudad y siguió el camino intentando mantenerse lo más agachada posible. Corrió hacia su casa y entró rápidamente, alegrándose de que Kenny todavía no siguiera por allí. Observó el reloj de cuerda que colgaba en la entrada; solo eran las cinco de la tarde. Aún tenía tiempo.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Kenny y abrió uno de los cajones de su armario para tomar algo de dinero. Se metería en grandes, _grandes_ problemas si Kenny descubría que faltaba dinero por culpa de Mikasa. Él solo le había dado lo poco que yacía sobre la mesa aquella mañana, suficiente para comprar comida de un día. Pero lo había gastado todo en la ropa y las uvas para _Armin_. Pero intentó no pensar en ello. Ahora lo importante era ayudar a Eren. Lo que sucediera con Kenny… ya encontraría la manera de resolverlo.

Abandonó su casa con su canasta y su dinero, y recorrió las calles hacia Cura de la Arpía, la tienda de alquimia de Devi. Allí encontraría todo lo necesario para ayudar a Eren.

Para su suerte, la tienda se encontraba vacía, pero Devi yacía sentada leyendo un libro de manera distraída. Alzó la mirada, sorprendida de verla allí. Mikasa conocía la tienda demasiado bien. Las pocas veces que había enfermado fue ella misma quien —muerta de fiebre y frío— caminó con torpeza y mareos hacia la tienda, puesto que Kenny no era capaz de mover un dedo para ayudarla. Definitivamente Mikasa era una de sus mejores clientas.

—¡Oh, Mikasa! —Exclamó, enseñando una radiante sonrisa—. Vaya, vaya. No esperaba que _la niña que vivió_ apareciera repentinamente en mi-

Mikasa interrumpió su saludo, desesperada, jadeando después de su acelerado recorrido hacia la tienda.

—T-Tienes que ayudarme yo-

Devi dejó a un lado su libro, incorporándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella, abandonando su sarcasmo.

—Eh, eh, tranquila. Cálmate —dijo, preocupada. Su corto cabello pelirrojo sujetado hacia atrás—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

Mikasa intentó calmarse, encontrando las palabras correctas.

—N-Necesito algo que baje la fiebre. ¿Álamo Temblón, tal vez? El que se come. Me lo vendiste una vez.

Devi asintió y rápidamente caminó hacia uno de sus mostradores para tomar una pequeña cajita de madera, abriéndola y quitando una bolsita de tela repleta de unas hiervas color verde. La observó de reojo, confundida.

—Sí, claro. ¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó, casual.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, temblando.

—No, no es para mí, es para… un amigo.

Devi resopló con sarcasmo.

—¿Jean-bo? —se burló—. Lo vi marchar hacia su casa bastante enfadado.

_Maldición._

—No, no. O-Otro amigo.

Devi no pareció muy convenida, pero tampoco se vio intrigada en preguntar más. Devi era una hábil comerciante a quien poco le importaba la vida de sus pacientes, solo quería que le pagaran por sus productos los cuales gozaban de una gran calidad.

Dejó el paquete sobre el mostrador.

—Ahí tienes. ¿Algo más?

Mikasa asintió repetidas veces.

—¿Tienes algo que pueda aliviar el dolor? Dolor muscular o algo así.

—Leche de amapola —sugirió Devi, sosteniendo entre sus manos un frasco color blanco—. Pero te aseguro que es costosa.

—No importa el precio —se apresuró a contestar Mikasa—. ¿Puede detener algún tipo de hemorragia? Algo así como un sangrado de nariz…

Devi arqueó las cejas, su rostro lució gracioso por un momento.

—Joder, niña, ¿a quién demonios tienes muriéndose por ahí?

—¡Solo dime si funciona! —exclamó Mikasa, desesperada.

Devi rodó los ojos, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez. Te recomiendo calentarla primero, su efecto es más concentrado de esa forma.

La niña asintió varias veces.

—B-Bien. Eh, también un poco de Anís.

En silencio Devi preparó todo su pedido, guardándolo dentro de una bolsa de tela. Hizo un nudo y la dejó sobre el mostrador.

—Son cien monedas de oro.

Mikasa apretó los puños, malhumorada, y se dispuso a buscar el dinero en su bolsa. La bolsa que descaradamente le había robado a su tío Kenny.

—Eres una maldita estafadora —replicó, dejándole la propina en la mesada.

Devi sonrió ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias por comprar en Cura de la Arpía. ¡Vuelva pronto!

Mikasa ignoró su falso agradecimiento y colocó todo su pedido dentro de su canasta. Abandonó la tienda a las corridas y compró dos botellones de agua. Habría sido mejor recoger agua del pozo, pero no tenía tiempo para regresar a su casa y buscar una botella vacía para rellenar. Había gastado más dinero, sí, pero la salud de Eren estaba en juego. No podía darse el lujo de retrasarse.

Como pudo, cargando las dos botellas y la canasta repleta de medicinas, Mikasa marchó hacia el bosque nuevamente. Primero caminó hacia su casa con la intención de no levantar sospechas, se aseguraría de tomar el sendero que aparecía en su patio trasero. Pero las cosas se complicaron de sobremanera cuando se encontró a Jean plantado en la puerta de entrada de su casa, cruzado de brazos.

Él la observó con sorpresa, más aún al descubrir la canasta repleta de cosas extrañas, cosas que normalmente alguien de su edad no compraría.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó una vez que Mikasa se acercó lo suficiente a él.

—No puedo hablar ahora, Jean. Te veré luego —Mikasa intentó abrir la puerta pero Jean se lo impidió.

—Irás al bosque, ¿verdad? —exigió, molesto. Tomó entre sus manos una de las hiervas dentro de la canasta—. ¿Y por qué compraste todas estas cosas? ¿Anís? ¿Para qué quieres Anís? No luces enferma. Y tu tío sigue emborrachándose en la taberna. ¿Qué es lo que-

—¡Jean, por favor, no puedo hablar ahora! —Exclamó Mikasa, desesperada—. Por favor, prometo contártelo después pero ahora no puedo hablar. Te buscaré esta noche en tu casa.

—Mikasa…

—Te lo contaré después, te lo prometo.

Mikasa lo apartó a un lado y abrió la puerta para entrar en su casa. Esperó unos minutos hasta que Jean se marchara y cuando vio que lo hizo, abrió la puerta nuevamente y atravesó el jardín rodeando la casa. La cuerda aún seguía en el suelo y no podía escapar por la ventana otra vez.

Esta vez no corrió con tanta fuerza. Ganas no le faltaban, pero las botellas de agua eran muy pesadas y la canasta también, el peso inconscientemente ralentizaba sus pasos. Recorrió el mismo sendero y al llegar a la cabaña de Eren, _Armin_ volvió a recibirla con el mismo estado de nerviosismo. Aquello significaba que las cosas no cambiaron en lo absoluto.

Mikasa dejó su equipaje a un lado y se arrodilló junto a Eren para comprobar su estado.

—¿Eren? ¿Puedes oírme?

Tocó su frente, aún seguía caliente y el sudor se había multiplicado. Su nariz había vuelto a desprender sangre, y el pobre muchacho estaba temblando.

—P-Padre —dijo, llorisqueando con debilidad. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si estuviera soñando—. _Padre_… lo siento_… lo siento_…

Definitivamente estaba delirando. Seguramente debido a la fiebre.

Vale, bien. Pensó Mikasa. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? Debía apresurarse. Con un suspiro apresurado fue empleando cada uno de los pasos necesarios. Vacío el caldero de agua que había sobre el trípode y lo llenó con la leche de amapola. Encendió el fuego y puso a calentar el líquido.

Abrió el paquete de Álamo y tomó un recipiente de barro vacío que Eren tenía por ahí. Colocó las hierbas sobre el recipiente y desmenuzó la planta con sus dedos para dejar trozos pequeños. Echó unas gotitas de agua de la botella que había comprado y lo revolvió hasta dejar una especie de pasta.

Detrás de ella, Eren seguía delirando.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —sollozaba, su voz demasiado débil—. N-No quería… el sótano… debo…

¿Sótano? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Mikasa se inclinó hacia él y abrió un poco su boca, introduciendo la mezcla de Álamo.

—Eren, escúchame. Eren… debes masticarlo —susurró, introduciendo la planta en su boca. Sostuvo su mandíbula y la cerró, obligándole a retener la mezcla en su boca—. Déjalo dentro, no lo tragues.

Eren no respondió, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido, soltando quejidos de dolor que la ponían nerviosa, sin embargo no escupió las hiervas. Mikasa tomó otro recipiente y lo llenó de agua, colocó un paño para mojarlo y dejó la tela sobre la frente de Eren, intentando ayudar a bajar su fiebre.

Con algo de dificultad le quitó la camiseta y sobre su pecho colocó el Anís, servía en muchas ocasiones para eliminar cualquier cosa que le impidiera respirar bien. No sabía si también había pescado un resfriado, pero nada estaba de más en ese momento.

Cuando la leche se calentó lo suficiente Mikasa quitó el Álamo de la boca de Eren y lo ayudó a sentarse para que bebiera un poco. Sabía que la leche de amapola podía provocar mucho insomnio, así que no se sorprendió de que se quedara profundamente dormido pocos minutos después de ingerirla. Su nariz había dejado de sangrar, sin embargo Mikasa no dejó de colocar paños húmedos sobre su frente, insistiendo en bajar la fiebre de esa manera.

Abanicó a Eren para provocarle frío y que la fiebre se detuviera más deprisa. Había dejado de delirar y de sudar, aquello era una buena señal. El tiempo pasó y cuando notó que la fiebre había desaparecido, quitó los paños y el Anís de su pecho. Tomó el suéter rojo que le había comprado y con algo de dificultad logró ponérselo. Acomodó el gorro en su cabeza asegurándose de que cubriera sus ojeras y cubrió su cuerpo con las frazadas, ahora sí podía darse el lujo de dormir tranquilo y con calor.

Mikasa suspiró, agotada. Definitivamente había sido un día muy agitado. Observó a _Armin_ y sonrió suavemente. Cogió las uvas y su atuendo, se sentó frente a Eren en ese enredo de pieles al que él llamaba cama y colocó al zorro sobre sus piernas. Sin oponer resistencia, _Armin_ se dejó colocar el atuendo de bebé. Para sorpresa de Mikasa no hizo falta cortar las mangas como había recomendado la vendedora. Las patas de _Armin_ eran lo suficientemente largas para soportarlas.

Mikasa rió. Lucía demasiado tierno y gracioso. Luego de acomodar su ropa, comenzó a darle algunas uvas. Las masticaba con ganas, moviendo su cola. Hipnotizada por el sonido y calor que _Armin_ le proporcionaba al haberse echado dramáticamente sobre sus piernas, Mikasa se quedó dormida.

* * *

Despertó horas después, cuando sintió un toque sobre su mejilla. Una punzada suave e insistente. Uno, dos, tres…

—Eh, Mikasa.

Reconoció la voz de Eren, aún sumida en su siesta. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndolos pegajosos, y se sorprendió de encontrar la habitación a oscuras. La única iluminación provenía de la fogata. Se alarmó de sobremanera. ¡¿Ya era de noche?! Sobresaltada, apartó la mirada, encontrándose a Eren a su lado con su dedo alzado.

El corazón de Mikasa se aceleró. Primero, porque estaba bien. Eren estaba _bien_. Segundo, porque su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del suyo. Pero no parecía molestarle. La niña se sentó, colocando débilmente la palma de su mano en la frente de Eren, incluso si no lucía enfermo _tenía_ que cerciorarse de que así era.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Eren rió un poco, apartando la mano de Mikasa. La niña se tensó al notar que no la había soltado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por cuidarme —dijo, solemne—. Suele pasarme después de transformarme. Estoy acostumbrado.

Aquello le dio mucha pena. ¿Cómo podía cuidarse a sí mismo de esa manera? ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera a nadie quien lo arropara, o lo abrigara cuando tenía fiebre y frío? Mikasa se sintió realmente agradecida de haber visitado el bosque aquella tarde. Quién demonios sabría lo que habría pasado si no lo hacía.

Eren siguió hablando antes de que Mikasa dijera algo más. Soltó su mano para sostener en sus manos el suéter rojo que llevaba puesto. Aún mantenía el gorro en su cabeza.

—¿Tú lo trajiste? —Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta—. Gracias. No tenías que hacerlo…

Mikasa bostezó.

—Te lo debo. Tú me ayudaste cuando llegué aquí —Mikasa rió un poco al notar chocolate en la comisura de los labios de Eren. Al parecer había encontrado el postre especial—. ¿Probaste los pastelillos?

Él sonrió, emocionado.

—¿Tú los hiciste? —preguntó.

Mikasa asintió. Orgullosa de su trabajo.

—Prepararé algo nuevo para mañana —dijo. Luego frunció un poco el ceño, esta vez más preocupada—. Eren… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste?

Eren también frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

No lo recordaba.

—Tú… estabas delirando, cuando tenías fiebre. Mencionaste a tu padre. Te disculpabas con él y hablaste de un sótano. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Eren abrió los labios, mirando hacia el vacío con un aspecto realmente miserable. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, depositando su concentración en todas las memorias que no parecía recordar. Aquello era realmente extraño.

—No… no lo recuerdo. ¿Un sótano? ¿De verdad dije eso?

Mikasa asintió. Hizo una pausa, pensando lo que diría, y suspiró. Aquella incógnita llevaba atormentándola durante unos días.

—Eren… ¿por qué nunca quieres ir a Shiganshina? Sé que debes quedarte aquí en el bosque pero… ¿nunca has pensado en ir allí? No has nacido en este bosque. ¿No recuerdas tu casa?

Eren miró sus manos. Mikasa notó que se había puesto los guantes blancos.

—Mi padre vivió en Shiganshina. Eso me dijo él. Pero se marchó de ahí cuando supo lo que Erwin Smith ocultaba. Se largó mucho antes de que yo naciera… nunca estuve en el pueblo.

La niña ladeó el rostro, curiosa.

—Dijiste que no sabes dónde está tu padre. ¿Crees que podría estar en Shiganshina?

Eren negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. Él… él habría venido por mí de ser así. No me habría dejado aquí solo.

Su comentario palpitó muy dentro de Mikasa. Aquellas palabras no eran buenas, no para él. La niña sostuvo su mano y él se sorprendió, alzando la mirada.

—Ya no estás solo, Eren.

El niño suspiró, sin apartar la vista de Mikasa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella niña de nombre extraño era tan buena con él? No lo merecía. Eren era un monstruo. Había matado personas. Era igual que toda esa plaga de bichos horribles que habitaban las lejanías. ¿Por qué Mikasa era tan buena con él?

—Debes irte, Mikasa —sugirió—. Es muy tarde. Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte para-

—Estoy feliz de haberme quedado —interrumpió ella—. Y muy tranquila de que estés bien otra vez.

Eren se ruborizó un poco, pero adquirió el valor para preguntar.

—Eh, tú… ¿regresarás mañana? No debes hacerlo por la tarde, puedes-

Mikasa sonrió. Una sonrisa tan radiante que hicieron a su corazón detenerse inesperadamente. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un… infarto? Su padre decía que los infartos se producían cuando el corazón se detenía. Eren podía jurar que el suyo había dejado de latir por un instante. Pero los infartos producían la muerte. Y, en ese mismo instante, Eren jamás se había sentido tan vivo en toda su vida.

No. Aquello no podía ser un infarto.

—Siempre regresaré.

Sin decir nada más, Mikasa se incorporó y abandonó la cabaña camino a Shiganshina. En cuanto la niña se marchó, su dulce perfume a vainilla y lavanda envolvieron el pequeño espacio que le rodeaba, y su corazón volvió a funcionar de nuevo. Pero esta vez con _demasiada _rapidez.

No. Aquello era _otra_ cosa.

* * *

Mikasa caminó hacia su casa en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa tonta acompañándola durante todo su recorrido. No sabía qué hora era, pero la noche había arrasado Shiganshina y una preciosa luna iluminaba el cielo estrellado. Distraídamente Mikasa sonrió al ver a _Onix_, la estrella titán —como Eren solía llamarle— brillando junto a la luna.

_Vaya_, pensó Mikasa. _De verdad cada vez está más cerca._

Llegó a su casa en menos tiempo del esperado. Se aseguro de pasar desapercibida, sin embargo esa noche no encontró guardias sobre los tejados, custodiando la ciudad. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, la abrió con mucho cuidado. Suspiró pesadamente al notar que junto a la entrada yacían los zapatos de Kenny. Obviamente estaba presente esa noche. Mikasa se decepcionó, pero era normal. No podía esperar que Kenny se marchara y no regresara nunca, incluso si deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo.

Cerró la puerta y caminó directo hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche. Tenía mucha sed. Mientras vertía el líquido en el vaso, recordó que había quedado con Jean esa misma noche para hablar con él. Miró la hora de reojo. Eran la una de la madrugada. No podía presentarse a su casa a esas horas de la noche. Además, incluso si lo hacía, ¿qué le diría?

Lo mejor sería quedarse esa noche en su cuarto pensando una buena excusa que inventar para mañana. Mientras pudiera prolongar el misterio sobre Eren y evitar contarle todo a Jean con lujo de detalles, mejor.

Luego de terminar su vaso de leche Mikasa se volteó dispuesta a irse a su habitación, pero dio un respingo del susto cuando vio a Kenny parado detrás de ella. El abrumador aroma a alcohol que desprendía ese hombre incluso si los separaba casi dos metros de distancia era terrible. Y Mikasa supo que eso no era una buena señal.

—K-Kenny…

—_Kenny, Kenny_ —repitió él con voz infantil—. Hasta que al fin llegas. ¿En dónde demonios estabas metida?

—En casa de Jean —contestó de inmediato, rígida.

Él resopló, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Jodida mentirosa —reclamó, apuntándola con un dedo—. El imbécil de tu amigo vino aquí a preguntar por ti hace un rato. ¿Así que estabas con él? ¡¿Con quién demonios estabas?! ¡¿Con Levi?! ¡Ahora resulta que te gusta ese enano de mierda! ¿Es apuesto, verdad? Cuéntame, sobrina, ¿folla bien?

Mikasa apretó los puños y se apartó de él, dándole la espalda para marchar a su habitación. Ser ignorado de esa manera lo enfureció. Se volteó, lanzando su sombrero al suelo con furia.

—¡No me des la espalda a mí, mocosa de mierda! ¡Ven aquí, maldita sea! —gritó, acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo, pero Mikasa logró soltarse—. Tú, asquerosa puta, me has robado dinero, ¿no es así? ¡Mírame y dime la verdad, porque me falta una jodida bolsa de dinero en mi habitación!

Ella no contestó. Sabía, sabía que Kenny se enteraría tarde o temprano. Su silencio fue la respuesta que él necesitaba.

—¿Crees que porque Erwin Smith me dio una fortuna por entregarte como el puto sacrificio del titán puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana y robarme cuánto dinero se te antoje? ¡¿A caso crees que mi dinero es tuyo, maldita mocosa?!

Nuevamente fue ignorado. Mikasa se volteó para marcharse, pero Kenny la retuvo sosteniéndola por los cabellos fuertemente. Mikasa chilló, sorprendida, y el dolor se intensificó cuando Kenny la zarandeó de un lado a otro.

—¡Mocosa estúpida!

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Ya verás cómo te-

Las quejas de Kenny se detuvieron de inmediato cuando, _muy_ inesperadamente, un sorpresivo escupitajo se impactó en su cara. Éste parpadeó, soltando a Mikasa, demasiado confundido. Llevó su mano a su rostro, quitando el exceso de baba y miró a Mikasa como si no pudiera creer que había sido ella, la niña inocente y tímida, quien había encontrado el coraje para hacer algo así. Mikasa lo observó rígida, y el rostro sorpresivo de Kenny se transformó en uno que la niña no tenía el placer de ver hace mucho tiempo.

Desgraciadamente, esperaba no volver a verlo nunca. Pero reapareció.

—¡VOY A MATARTE!

Mikasa se echó a correr por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Era absurdo, no había nada allí que pudiera protegerla de él, pero fue un inconsciente acto de defensa. Corrió por los pasillos oyendo los gritos de Kenny por detrás, cuando nuevamente chilló al sentir su mano aferrarse a su corto cabello nuevamente. La estampó con fuerza contra la pared, su frente chocando contra la madera mientras los gritos escandalosos de Kenny aumentaban cada vez más.

Aquella noche, Mikasa se ganó la paliza de su vida.

* * *

**#Randomfact 1. Leyenda de Hitobashira.** De hecho, es real. Cuenta más o menos lo que dijo Eren: Significa _'pilares humanos'_ y surgió en el Japón de la antigüedad, cuando las personas creían que era necesario hacer sacrificios a los dioses para que las murallas estuvieran protegidas y fuertes. Sellaban a las personas vivas y si los dioses aprobaban el acto, las construcciones duraban muchos años. Pero después había que lidiar con los fantasmas. ¿Les suena a algo? LOL. Este Isayama es todo un loquillo, seguramente se basó en esto para la teoría de que las murallas están hechas de titanes.

**#Randomfact 2.  
Leche de Amapola: **bebida medicinal de la saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, aka Juego de Tronos. No se si será real, mi hermana dijo que sí (?) pero quien sabe.**  
Álamo Temblón: **Es una planta con compuestos similares a los de una aspirina. Se utiliza para la fiebre y aliviar dolores leves.  
**Anís:** En grandes dosis es tóxica(?) (la choza ya me quiere matar al Eren) pero sirve para eliminar la mucosidad en el sistema respiratorio.

**#Randomfact 3.** En una entrevista que dio **Isayama**, le preguntaron qué tipo de comidas le gustaban a Eren, y él respondió que nuestro bebé adoraba las comidas dulces. Me pareció tierno agregar a una Choza cocinando algo sweety para él.

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

**AUCH, REALLY, AUCH.** Realmente lamento mucho el retraso **u_u** pero mi Musa fue muy malvada. Finalmente después de horas intentando sangrar mi frente frente al Word, logré escribir algo muy bueno(?). Este capítulo, aunque no lo parezca, **es importante**. Más que nada por la **transición** de ciertos personajes. **Mikasa**, por ejemplo. Más allá de que cuidar de un Eren enfermo haya reforzado más el lazo entre ellos dos, hasta ahora siempre fue una muchacha **muy débil y fácil de intimidar**. Hoy tuvo el coraje de **plantarle cara a Jean y escupirle a su tío** (LOL), como ven, Eren no solo está haciendo que sus sentimientos románticos cambien, sino que **la está incentivando a rebelarse contra aquellos que la hacen sentir mal**. Tal y como pasó en el manga. **Eren sacó ese lado guerrero de Mikasa. **

También es un capítulo de transición para **Jean (**aka Mr Friendzone**)** El que él sepa que Mikasa se escapa por las noches al bosque para quien sabe qué, es algo bastante peligroso, **¿no creen?** Esperemos que Jean sea un buen amigo y no diga nada.

De nuevo, **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡Ya llegamos a los 60!** -llora de felicidad-. De verdad, ustedes son lo **máximo**. Una de ustedes me dijo que por favor no abandonara el fic, ¡no se preocupen! XD no lo haré. Si actualizo tarde no es ni por falta de tiempo ni nada, sino porque mi musa es una desgraciada. Si tienen alguna idea bonita que quieren que incluya en el fic, háganme la saber,** intentaré hacer un hueco para meterla** ;) (ESO SONÓ TERRIBLEMENTE PERVERTIDO OKAY)

¡Le dedico este capítulo a **Karen** (aka **Ymir's Freeckles**) que hoy cumple **19** añitos! O al menos eso leí por twitter(?) pero da igual. **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, DUDE!** :')

En fin, gente. Muchas gracias por leer :) ¡espero actualizar pronto con más **drama**, **niños enfermizos al borde de la muerte**, **maltrato infantil** y **pedofilia** por parte de un soldado **sensual** y **enano**! _Todo eso_ y **mucho más** en **I will always return.** Peace out!

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	6. Toter Mann

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Actualiseishon!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Shiganshina era un pueblo fuerte, saludable, democrático. Su gente era alegre y productiva. En Shiganshina no existían los holgazanes. Los asesinos pagaban sus castigos, los panaderos ganaban un sueldo considerable y los niños podían quedarse despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche vagando por las calles de la ciudad, sin temer ningún tipo de peligro.

Shiganshina era una ciudad numerosa. Su gente conocía todo de todos. La madre de Jean era muy chismosa, siempre con su nariz pegada al vidrio de su ventana atenta a cualquier escándalo que pudiera formarse en las calles frente a su panadería. Devi, la mujer que llevaba a cabo la tienda de Alquimia, oía rumores y los utilizaba para su propio beneficio, llevando su música de una esquina a otra como un pequeño pajarillo.

La gente de Shiganshina sabía todo de todos. Pero aquella tarde había algo que la multitud ignoraba. Un silencio que _no era_ tan silencioso, una niña que derramaba lágrimas encerrada en su habitación.

Aquella tarde, toda la ciudad ignoró el lamento de Mikasa Ackerman, la niña titán.

La joven mantenía sus ojos levemente cerrados, evitando hacer presión con sus párpados. Tan solo había bastado una vez, una sola vez en la cual se miró al espejo para decidir no volver a hacerlo durante un largo período de tiempo. Sus ojos se sentían tan hinchados y oscuros como dos ciruelas. No podía mantenerlos abiertos sin sentir dolor, un terrible ardor que a pesar de las horas que pasaban, no se detenía.

Durante toda la extensa noche que tuvo por delante no pudo dormir. Su espalda se sentía adolorida, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa para ver sus lastimaduras, no era necesario. Tampoco se había tomado la molesta de curarse, nada parecía importar en ese momento. Así que se sentó frente a su ventana, su cabeza reposada contra los marcos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa golpear su cara, un débil intento de calmar el dolor que sentía.

Y tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. Pero no quería dormir. No deseaba mantener la guardia baja. Kenny podía entrar en cualquier momento para buscar más. Nunca tenía suficiente.

—_¡Y será mejor que tengas cuidado conmigo, mocosa de mierda! ¡Nada te asegura que no entraré a tu habitación a desfigurarte la cara otra vez! _

No era la primera vez que Kenny se desquitaba físicamente con ella. Pero esa noche fue demasiado. No sabía del todo si era por su estado de ebriedad, o por la furia que sintió al notar que faltaba gran parte de su dinero en la habitación. Mikasa no comprendía los motivos, pero sí podía asegurar que esa vez fue demasiado lejos.

Sus labios estaban lastimados. Sus manos, sus uñas, su espalda y hasta su cuero cabelludo aún dolía por la manera agresiva en la que Kenny la tomó de los cabellos, jalándola de un lado a otro. Mikasa intentó defenderse con todo su corazón, pero fue inútil. Aquella era su triste realidad y por más que intentara cambiarla, todo transcurriría en la misma dirección, como hace trece años.

Ahora solo había una pregunta que rondaba su mente, una pregunta a la cual aún no le encontraba ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Seguiría conviviendo normalmente con ese hombre bajo el mismo techo, pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada? ¿Seguiría haciéndole los mandados, preparando su comida y limpiando su casa?

¿Seguiría actuando como la sobrina abnegada que vivía para complacer las necesidades nefastas de su pariente?

Mikasa sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados al respecto. Tenía que hacer algo, encontrar la manera de defenderse y poder valerse por sí misma. Si bien era cierto que su plan inicial era esperar a tener dieciocho años para ser mayor de edad, poder largarse de esa maldita casa y no volver a convivir con su tío nunca, eso no le aseguraba que realmente fuera a funcionar. Además, no sabía si estaría dispuesta a soportar otra golpiza como esa hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Nadie tenía que atravesar algo como eso jamás.

Pero, ¿qué haría entonces? Mikasa no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, nadie a quien pedirle ayuda y no deseaba involucrar otras personas en el conflicto, podría salir mal y Kenny terminaría desquitándose con ella otra vez.

Mikasa dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y abrió un poco los ojos, haciendo una mueca por el dolor, cuando algo en lo bajo de su jardín le hizo prestar más atención. Al principio no pudo identificar qué era, tal vez por la hinchazón de sus ojos y su imposibilidad de poder ver bien teniendo los párpados tan unidos. Se acercó más a la ventana, haciendo un esfuerzo, y soltó un jadeo ante semejante sorpresa.

—¡Armin!

El zorro correteaba en círculos de un lado a otro, gimiendo con ese sonido tan peculiar muy propio de él. Mikasa se alarmó. Era peligroso que atravesara el bosque solo para ir hacia allí, ¿cómo había encontrado su casa? ¿Tal vez Eren se hallaba en peligro y _Armin _había acudido en su ayuda? No podía dejar a _Armin _ahí solo, si alguien más lo veía… los zorros eran costosos en Shiganshina, todos los cazadores deseaban su pelaje.

Mikasa consideró la posibilidad de descender por la ventana, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era demasiado molesto. No quería tener un desliz, caer, y terminar con más golpes de los que ya cargaba encima. Cogió un abrigo de lana color rojo y lo complementó con su bufanda, enrollándola alrededor de su rostro evitando así que gran parte de sus moretones quedaran al descubierto, aunque a decir verdad, era imposible ocultarlos del todo.

Con temor, Mikasa abrió la puerta de su habitación cuidadosamente. Atravesó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido. No había señales de Kenny, eso era bueno. Abrió la puerta y abandonó la casa para corretear hacia el jardín, donde el zorro la esperaba fielmente como si supiera que Mikasa había acudido a su encuentro.

_Armin _pareció emocionado de verla, corrió hacia ella y movió su cola sin cesar, gimiendo constantemente. Mikasa se agachó como pudo para sostenerlo en sus brazos, _Armin_ no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Armin? —Preguntó, más para sí misma que para el zorro—. ¿Está todo bien?

_Armin_ gimió de nuevo, como si intentara hablarle en su propio idioma. Mikasa descubrió que alrededor de su cuello había un pañuelo verde. Seguramente Eren se lo había puesto, y llevaba la ropa que Mikasa le compró, le quedaba muy bien. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Dentro del pañuelo verde encontró un trozo de pergamino enrolladlo fuertemente. Mikasa lo quitó con curiosidad y descubrió que era una nota de Eren. Las letras estaban escritas con el jugo de unas moras rojas.

_"¿Vendrás esta noche?"_

No había nada que Mikasa deseara más que ir al bosque. Introducirse entre sus laberintos y desaparecer, dejando Shiganshina atrás. Pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ir a ver a Eren así, como se encontraba, golpeada y lastimada por todas partes. Sentía vergüenza de que él la viera de esa manera, tan débil y estúpida. Eren la regañaría por ello, estaba segura, y en aquél momento no deseaba oír las quejas de nadie más. Pero tenía muchas ganas de verlo. No podía permanecer encerrada dentro de esa casa durante todo el día. Además, Mikasa le había prometido que siempre regresaría. Ni un día más, ni un día menos. No quería romper esa promesa.

Suspiró, frustrada. Kenny no parecía estar en la casa y _Armin_ se hallaba frente a ella con una nota impaciente de Eren. Contemplando el panorama, tal vez no tendría que esperar hasta que anocheciera para hacerle una visita. Mikasa guardó la nota y acarició a _Armin_ en la cabeza.

—Vamos con Eren, ¿sí?

La criatura comprendió al instante sus palabras. Se echó a correr hacia el bosque, camuflándose a la perfección entre los arbustos pero deteniéndose ocasionalmente para convertirse en el guía de Mikasa, esperando por ella como un caballero. Ahora comprendía por qué Eren decía que _Armin_ era muy inteligente.

El camino fue más rápido de lo que Mikasa habría deseado. Sus párpados querían cerrarse del sueño que tenía, probablemente llevaba ojeras pero a causa de sus golpes éstas a penas se verían. Ocultó un poco su rostro con la bufanda, un acto demasiado pobre del cual se arrepintió después, su bufanda caía hacia abajo y era algo imposible de ocultar.

_Armin_ la arrastró hacia la cabaña de Eren y cuando al fin llegaron, éste salió de dentro de ella bastante animado, había escuchado sus pasos y los gemidos exagerados de _Armin_, anunciándole la llegada de una invitada especial.

—Mika-

Eren detuvo su eufórico saludo —no esperaba que lo visitara tan temprano— cuando la observó allí parada, quieta como una estatua, mientras de su bufanda desarreglada emergían moretones y lastimaduras demasiado rojas para su gusto. Sus ojos hinchados y negros, uno de ellos tan rojo por dentro que parecía sangrar. Su boca también estaba lastimada al igual que las comisuras de su frente, su cuello también tenía marcas.

—M-Mikasa… —Eren se acercó hacia ella pero la niña evitaba todo contacto visual—. ¿Q-Qué te pasó?

Eren estiró su mano para quitar lentamente la bufanda, pero Mikasa lo detuvo débilmente, su voz demasiado rota mientras murmuraba un débil _no_. Él ignoró sus súplicas y quitó la bufanda, inspeccionando sus heridas con mejor claridad. Repentinamente una ira asesina le hizo hervir la sangre, frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Mikasa miró al suelo, avergonzada. No respondió, dejando que Eren pudiera adivinar el resto. Y lo hizo antes de lo esperado. Mikasa le había comentado cuan terrible era su tío cuando se enfadaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y por ningún instante dudó en que él había sido el causante de sus heridas. Gruñó, molesto, y la tomó débilmente de la mano para jalarla hacia la cabaña.

—Ven, vamos a curarte.

—N-No, Eren…

Él la miró de mala gana.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? Si no lo curas se va a infectar. Apresúrate, camina.

Rendida y sin protestar, Mikasa se dejó llevar hacia la cabaña donde Eren la sentó en su pequeña cama. Internamente se alegró de ver que llevaba el suéter que le compró. Eren caminó de aquí hacia allá, recogiendo un millón de cosas. Cuencos de agua, trapos y muchas mezclas raras que Mikasa no había notado la última vez que estuvo en la cabaña.

Eren regresó hacia ella con todos sus utensilios y tomó asiento frente a Mikasa. _Armin_ también se les uñó, la niña pudo sentir su lengua lamer la punta de sus dedos en un acto reconfortante. Sabía que era algo absurdo, que solo se hallaba frente a la compañía de un niño que conocía hacía poco más de una semana y un zorro salvaje, pero Mikasa nunca se había sentido tan acompañada como en ese instante. Un niño que le había brindado su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, cuando su propio tío la despreciaba constantemente.

Eren apartó el cabello negro de Mikasa con delicadeza, tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro causaron que aguantara la respiración de manera patética. Eren tomó uno de los paños y lo mojó en agua fría, luego comenzó a limpiar el ojo de Mikasa, al igual que el resto de sus heridas sobre su rostro. Podía notar que el paño abandonaba su piel con grandes rastros de sangre medio-seca. La pegajosidad poco a poco en su ojo comenzó a desaparecer y gracias al cielo pudo abrirlo un poco mejor.

Eren permanecía tan serio como una roca, demasiado concentrado en su labor. Mikasa no disimuló ni un poco la manera en que decidió contemplarlo. No lo había tenido tan cerca de ella antes. Observó sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al notar cuan verdes eran, tan verdes como una esmeralda, era como si hubiera encontrado dos piedras y las hubiera incrustado en sus ojos a la fuerza. Jean tenía ojos claros al igual que el Sargento Levi e incluso su tío Kenny. Pero cargaban consigo otras tonalidades. Los ojos de Eren eran verde puro. Los ojos más exóticos y hermosos que Mikasa había visto jamás.

Sus pestañas eran abundantes también al igual que sus cejas prominentes. Su cabello rebelde que nunca parecía estar peinado, cada día lucía más y más largo. Su quijada pronunciada, poco a poco parecía abandonar la niñez adentrándose en una madurez que hacían al estómago de Mikasa estremecerse y comenzar a verlo con _otros_ ojos. Tenía un lunar en el cuello, pequeño y oscuro. Y aunque ahora se veía serio y ligeramente malhumorado, su sonrisa era una de las más brillantes que Mikasa había visto antes.

Y estaba tomándose la molestia de curarla. Sanando heridas que Mikasa se había buscado por sí sola al no encontrar la valentía suficiente para abandonar esa maldita casa y buscar ayuda. No merecía semejante amabilidad de su parte. Él vivía solo, tranquilo, y Mikasa había llegado para interrumpir su pacífica vida.

—No tienes que hacer esto —susurró en voz baja.

Eren no la miró a los ojos en ningún momento. Cogió una mezcla pastosa de color amarillo con los dedos.

—Gira el rostro hacia la derecha —ordenó, sosteniendo su mentón delicadamente para moverlo a la fuerza.

Con sus dedos trazó pequeñas caricias sobre la comisura de sus labios, sus párpados, su frente, sobre cada una de las lastimaduras de su cara. Al terminar, le pidió que le entregara su mano —la cual también estaba lastimada— y cogió de un cuenco una mezcla húmeda de hojas con otras hierbas. Comenzó a cubrir las lastimaduras con las hojas, presionando suavemente los moretones. La mezcla se sentía fría contra su piel. Mikasa observó los largos y delgados dedos de Eren acariciar su piel magullada, produciéndole cosquillas en _todo_ el cuerpo. Incluso si era un niño temperamental y complicado, sus manos eran tan tiernas como imaginó serían las de su propia madre.

Mikasa supo que, incluso si ella no lo hubiera ayudado, él sí estaría haciéndolo de todas maneras.

—Una tarde, cuando era más pequeño, me pasé una hora persiguiendo el arco iris —dijo Eren de repente, sin mirarla, mientras curaba las heridas de su mano—. Me perdí en este mismo bosque. Mi padre dijo que iría a recolectar algunas frutas y aproveché la oportunidad para explorar. Yo estaba convencido de que podía atraparlo. Creía ver el sitio donde tocaba el suelo.

Mikasa lo observó con curiosidad, sorprendida de su repentino relato.

Eren continuó.

—Como no tuve suerte en mi búsqueda decidí regresar porque asumí que mi padre estaría preocupado por mí, buscándome. Pero no fue así. Al regresar no lo hallé por ningún lado, entonces supe que se había marchado. Podría haberlo buscado, haber recorrido el mundo entero para encontrarlo de nuevo pero no lo hice. Tomé una decisión, decidí quedarme aquí y proteger la ciudad, el bosque. Tomé una decisión y a veces me arrepiento de ella. Los huesos se saldan, Mikasa —dijo, tocando suavemente sus heridas—. El arrepentimiento perdura para siempre. Mis mayores éxitos fueron producto de decisiones que tomé cuando dejé de pensar e hice sencillamente lo que me parecía correcto. Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo con tu tío.

La niña no notó que lloraba hasta que una lágrima se descendió patéticamente por su mejilla, avergonzándose nuevamente de su debilidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de débil? ¿Por qué no podía tomar una maldita decisión? Hacer lo correcto… ¿qué era lo correcto en una situación como esa?

Mikasa asintió en silencio, sollozando con la cabeza gacha, dándole la razón a cada una de sus palabras. Él notó su cambio de humor y dejó de sostener su mano para curarla, ahora simplemente la mantenía aferrada a la suya en un gesto reconfortante, un gesto que Mikasa no había recibido de nadie, un gesto que escasas veces Jean se había permitido demostrar. Ella se sobó la nariz sin ponerle fin a sus lágrimas.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo…

Eren no pareció dispuesto a esperar más. Se inclinó hacia Mikasa y la abrazó suavemente, intentando no ser brusco para lastimar sus heridas aún más, pero Mikasa _sí_ se aferró a él con todo su _corazón_. Las heridas dentro de su pecho eran más dolorosas que un simple moretón en el ojo. Pudo sentir su mano acariciar su cabello una y otra vez, su corazón latir contra su pecho, infundiéndole vida, una esperanza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mikasa había encontrado su verdadero hogar.

Eren era su hogar.

—Quédate a dormir aquí por un rato. Yo te cuidaré.

Y así fue. Eren la dejó acostarse en su cama y Mikasa finalmente pudo cerrar sus ojos para dormir. _Armin_ se había quedado a su lado, acurrucado junto a su espalda proporcionándole un perfecto calor, sintiendo su pequeño corazón latir contra su piel, una perfecta canción para ayudarla a dormir. Eren se marchó de la cabaña para recolectar frutas y algunas cosas para comer. Antes de quedarse dormida, Mikasa prometió a sí misma prepararle más postres y verdadera comida para que pudiera cargar consigo esa increíble energía que en ese efímero instante Mikasa había adoptado como suya, atribuyéndose de una valentía que no conocía.

Las horas pasaron y Mikasa volvió a soñar lo mismo otra vez. Inmensas murallas de cemento rodeando infinitas extensiones de tierra, a pocos metros resplandecía Shiganshina, oyendo el crujir de dientes de los niños al contemplar un millón de titanes penetrar las murallas, rompiéndolas, mientras se adentraban en el pueblo y comenzaban a devorar a las personas, una por una, hasta que no quedó nada.

Mikasa despertó agitada y sudando, desorientada pero menos adolorida, para su suerte. Observó de reojo la habitación, vacía excepto por _Armin_ quien ya había despertado. Aún era de día, eso era bueno. No quería regresar tan tarde a casa. Se levantó de la cama dejando las mantas a un lado y buscó a Eren, el niño se hallaba junto a la puerta de la cabaña guardando una gran cantidad de manzanas dentro de una canasta. Se incorporó al verla.

—Ah, ya despertaste. Dormiste un buen rato.

Mikasa se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello con más firmeza. Hacía frío.

—Será mejor que regrese antes que anochezca —dijo, observando el sol a lo lejos aún en todo su esplendor—. Volveré mañana. Te traeré algo nuevo de comer.

Eren se acercó a ella con una mueca extraña, rodando los ojos.

—No tienes que-

—¿Has probado bombones de frambuesas? —preguntó, interrumpiéndole.

—¿Qué? —Eren lucía confundido.

Mikasa sonrió aún más, su rostro ya no se sentía tan tirante.

—No se diga más —Mikasa terminó la conversación y se acercó a él, tanto, que Eren se ruborizó un poco por su confianza—. Hasta mañana.

La niña se inclinó hacia su amigo y depositó un delicado besito en su mejilla, luego de eso abandonó el bosque en silencio dejando a un Eren ruborizado y con temor a sufrir _otro_ infarto más.

Mikasa se escabulló por cuidado junto a los arbustos que le ayudaban a camuflarse para poder regresar hacia la ciudad sin ser descubierta. Incluso si aún se sentía mejor gracias a las delicadas atenciones de Eren, su espalda y piernas dolían y era incómodo inclinarse para caminar; agradeció llegar al pueblo lo antes posible. Aún era de día y creyó que sería buena idea pasar por el mercado —incluso así, con su rostro lastimado e hinchado— para comprar chocolate y frambuesas, la idea de cocinar para Eren la alegraban de sobre manera, incluso si ese había sido un día muy gris.

Acomodó mejor la bufanda en torno a su boca y caminó por el pueblo tranquilamente, sintiendo las molestas miradas de los ciudadanos al encontrarse con una niña golpeada caminando por la ciudad, pero para ellos no era tan alarmante. El pueblo entero estaba al tanto de que a Kenny a veces se le iba un poco la mano con su sobrina, no era extraño que Mikasa Ackerman tuviera que cargar con la ira de su tío. Sin embargo, detestaba que la observaran con tanta lástima.

Antes de pasar por algún mercado —gracias al cielo cargaba algo de dinero consigo— se dirigió hacia Cura de la Arpía con la intención de pedirle un gran favor a Devi. Sabía que era arriesgado, si su tío se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Mikasa correría un gran riesgo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Y luego de escuchar todo lo que Eren tuvo para decir, era hora de tomar decisiones. Fueran buenas o malas, Mikasa debía aprender a ser decidida.

Devi alzó la mirada cuando Mikasa entró en la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Devi se sorprendió al ver su rostro golpeado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Se incorporó de su silla con sus manos posadas en sus caderas de manera acusadora—. ¿Tú tío?

No era demasiado complicado averiguarlo. Mikasa asintió sin decir nada, oyendo el suspiro exasperado de Devi.

—Ah, pero que bastardo. ¿Necesitas algo para el dolor? Conseguí unas cremas muy buenas con baba de caracol que-

—No, estoy bien. Ya me he curado las heridas —habló Mikasa, cruzándose de brazos—. En realidad… quería plantear la posibilidad de poder trabajar aquí, contigo.

Devi frunció aún más el ceño, confundida.

—¿Trabajar?

—Podría ayudarte con todo lo que necesites. Atender a los clientes, recoger hierbas para ti, tengo un jardín grande, podría cultivar algunas si tú no tienes espacio. No importa el dinero, aunque sea una cantidad escasa… no importa.

Devi permaneció en silencio por un momento. Tocó ligeramente su mentón con la yema de sus dedos, ladeando el rostro y pensando en su propuesta. Durante años Devi se había hecho cargo de su propio negocio sin ayuda de nadie más, esperaba que pudiera incluirla en su escaso personal.

—Mmmh… bueno, pensándolo bien, me vendría bien algo de ayuda. Aunque no creo que sea necesario que trabajes a tiempo completo. Los fines de semana por la mañana estoy ocupada, ¿puedo encargarte la tienda durante unas horas? Eso y que recolectes cosas interesantes para mi, algo que pueda ayudarme a preparar mis brebajes. Por el dinero no te preocupes, te pagaría una buena cantidad. Sé que lo necesitas.

Mikasa sonrió ampliamente, haciendo una mueca por sus heridas. Asintió con energía, sintiendo un peso desaparecer de sus hombros. Realmente necesitaba el trabajo y poder administrar su dinero, incluso si era escaso. No deseaba pedirle a Kenny ni un centavo más. Y quería comprar cosas para Eren, ropa y cocinar para él. No podía robar el dinero de su tío otra vez.

—De acuerdo. Vendré el sábado.

Devi asintió con una sonrisa triste, tal vez sentía pena por ella, y ambas se despidieron con un ligero agitar de dedos. Mikasa abandonó la tienda con un mejor humor del que había esperado. Sería asombroso poder administrar su propio dinero, poder comprar lo que quisiera sin tener que depender del humor de su tío. Ya podía visualizar a la perfección cómo sería. Cocinaría un millar de cosas para Eren, había visto un libro de cocina en el mercado principal, lo compraría y aprendería nuevas recetas para él. También le ayudaría a tapar el techo de la cabaña en la que vivía, cuando llovía el agua se filtraba por las paredes, mojando todo a su paso. Eso no volvería a pasar otra vez.

Se dirigió hacia la panadería y compró lo necesario para cocinar los bombones de frambuesas. El señor Bernd se compadeció de ella al notar que el poco dinero que llevaba consigo no le alcanzaba para comprar todo; el chocolate, las frambuesas, el caramelo… tal vez por su rostro magullado o su aspecto miserable, el señor Bernd permitió que se llevara el resto de las cosas gratuitamente. Mikasa juró que le pagaría en cuanto comenzara a trabajar, pero él dijo que no era necesario. De todas maneras Mikasa se aseguraría de corresponderle, no le gustaba deber favores.

Su camino a casa fue tembloroso y angustiante. Saber que al atravesar la puerta tendría que ver la cara de Kenny… no sabía del todo qué esperar. Giró a la esquina cruzando la panadería de Jean, encogiéndose entre su abrigo y bufanda para pasar desapercibida, Jean iba a enojarse mucho con ella. Se suponía que debía haberlo visitado la noche anterior para explicarle lo sucedido, pero gracias a los golpes de Kenny Mikasa no fue capaz de ir. Ahora tenía una cuenta pendiente con su amigo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos ignoró la persona que se cruzó en su camino, casi chocando contra ella gentilmente. Mikasa jadeó, sorprendida, aferrando contra su pecho las bolsas que había acabado de comprar.

—Ah, maldita se- oh, Mika-

La voz del Sargento Levi enmudeció de inmediato cuando Mikasa alzó la mirada y los ojos del soldado se posaron en su rostro golpeado. Petra iba junto a él, la muchacha soltó un jadeó ahogado y se cubrió los labios con los dedos, sorprendida. Mikasa no supo que decir, su bufanda había abandonado lo poco de su rostro al chocar contra Levi y casi toda su cara estaba al descubierto, al igual que su vergüenza.

Levi la miró con sorpresa, una mezcla de sentimientos que Mikasa no supo del todo descifrar. Petra se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudó a recoger una de las bolsas que se había caído, pero Mikasa no lo había notado. Se agachó frente a ella, su rostro algo preocupado.

—Mikasa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó de manera amistosa.

El Sargento seguía sin decir una palabra, tan quieto como una roca. Mikasa asintió, mirando las bolsas entre sus brazos. ¿Qué podía decir? Caerse no era una buena excusa, nadie podía hacerse semejantes golpes con una simple caída. Además, sería inútil mentir, seguramente habían adivinado el motivo de sus lastimaduras, Levi no era idiota y mucho menos lo era Petra.

—E-Estoy bien, de verdad…

Petra miró a Levi, indecisa, pero éste era incapaz de decir nada coherente. Su mente estaba en blanco. La muchacha de cabello pelirrojo volvió a mirar a Mikasa.

—Mikasa, si tu tío hizo algo malo… no debes tener miedo de decirlo. Nosotros protegemos a la ciudad y a sus ciudadanos, tu eres ciudadana de Shiganshina y es nuestro deber protegerte también. Puedes reportarnos cualquier problema que tengas, intentaremos ayudarte de la mejor manera.

Mikasa sabía que Petra era diferente a Erwin y el resto de los soldados. Sabía que ella estaba de parte de Levi, en su grupo, con sus mismos ideales. Pero aún así era demasiado vergonzoso admitir lo sucedido, admitir que era débil y necesitaba del consejo y protección de los demás para defenderse. Pero tampoco podía negar lo evidente.

La niña suspiró, armándose de valor.

—Todo está bien ahora —afirmó, aunque evitó hacer contacto visual con ella—. Yo… prometo no quedarme callada la próxima vez.

Petra también suspiró, asintiendo lentamente.

—Vale, cariño. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus bolsas? Podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sonriéndole a Petra suavemente. No deseaba que Kenny los viera, no deseaba involucrarlos en nada.

—No, está bien, puedo sola. Gracias de todas formas, Petra.

Mikasa abandonó a los soldados y Levi siguió en silencio hasta que la niña se perdió entre la multitud de la ciudad, camino a casa. Como esa noche no iría a visitar a Eren, Mikasa llegó a su hogar en silencio, dispuesta a dejar el postre para mañana y poder retomar la siesta que había comenzado en la cabaña de Eren.

Kenny estaba sentado leyendo el periódico mientras bebía un vaso de whiskey, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando llegó, fingió que su presencia era totalmente inexistente. Y para Mikasa fue un alivio. Guardó su compra en la cocina y caminó hacia su habitación en silencio, se recostó en su cama y el sueño la arropó como el frío viento de invierno.

* * *

—¿En qué piensas?

La sedosa y suave voz de Petra le hizo parpadear, despertándolo de sus continuos pensamientos que no se habían detenido desde que ambos se cruzaron con Mikasa en el pueblo. La muchacha tomó entre sus dedos la mandíbula de Levi y la giró hacia ella para que la mirase y prestara atención a sus palabras, alzando las cejas. Levi resopló y quitó su mano con pereza, mientras tomaba la taza de té que había preparado y le daba un profundo sorbo.

Siempre le había gustado el té, era una bebida sencilla y a la vez deliciosa, sana y con buen aroma. Petra susurró su nombre suavemente, sus brazos descansando desinteresadamente sobre su pecho desnudo, intentando llamar su atención.

—Nada importante —respondió con ese tono de voz tan seco y agrio que le caracterizaba, mientras reposaba su cabeza contra la almohada de su cama, pensativo.

Pero Petra Ral lo conocía muy bien.

—Piensas en Mikasa Ackerman, ¿verdad? —inquirió, casi afirmándolo—. Has estado así desde que la vimos.

Levi suspiró, atrapado entre las redes de Petra. No había nada que él no pudiera ocultarle. Asintió, refregándose los ojos con cansancio, frustrado.

—No sé qué me pasa con esa chiquilla —murmuró—. Me partió el alma verla así, toda golpeada por culpa de ese hijo de puta. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? "Prometo no quedarme callada la próxima vez." La _próxima_ vez, Petra. Sabe que sucederá de nuevo y lo asimila como si fuera algo normal. Joder…

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella? —Preguntó Petra, descansando su mentón en el pecho de Levi—. No lo sé… si aún no viviera con mi padre no me importaría conseguir la custodia. Tal vez si hablas con Erwin…

Levi rió un poco ante las ocurrencias de Petra, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a otros sin importar las consecuencias. Distraídamente acarició su cabello con apego.

—A Erwin no le importa una mierda, es inútil hablar con él. Y hasta que la mocosa no sea mayor de edad no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Petra volvió a suspirar, abatida.

—Intentaré acercarme a ella como amiga. Tal vez necesite alguien con quien hablar. Jean Kirschtein no es precisamente un amigo ejemplar, sabes.

Poco a poco los labios de Levi se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa, ese tipo de gestos que solo Petra tenía el privilegio de ver, gestos absolutamente dedicados a ella. Nadie más. Levi acarició su mejilla suavemente, pellizcándola con picardía. Petra arrugó el rostro ante el gesto.

—Eres _demasiado_ buena —susurró, mirándola a los ojos—. Demasiado.

—¿Eso es algo malo?

Levi negó con la cabeza lentamente, acariciando su cabello, su frente, la punta de su nariz.

—No en ti, no. Me gusta que seas así.

Pero ella no sonrió. Detuvo las caricias de Levi y sostuvo su mano entre la suya, mirándolo muy seriamente.

—No hagas nada estúpido —dijo, casi leyéndole la mente—. Sabes a qué me refiero. No busques problemas con _El Destripador_. Deja que yo me encargue de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Su tono autoritario con esa voz tan suave y delicada como la de un ángel le quitó toda la seriedad a la escena. Levi rió, asintiendo, sabiendo que no podía rebelarse contra las órdenes de Petra.

Sin más remedio alguno, Levi asintió.

—Como usted ordene, muchacha.

Cuando la noche arrasó Shiganshina, Levi y Petra marcharon hacia la taberna para buscar a Gunter y comenzar su guardia nocturna. Las calles se encontraban casi vacías al igual que la clientela de la taberna, habitada solo por un par de viejos jugando cartas acompañados de una cerveza bien fría, y Erwin Smith.

El comandante y líder principal de la ciudad yacía sentado junto a todos los que consideraba su mano derecha. Dalliz Zacklay, Mike Zakarius, Nile Dawk, Hanji Zoe y Pixis, el jefe trascendental de la prisión de Shiganshina, el lugar en donde los más terribles rufianes le hacían frente a sus delitos. La multitud reía a carcajadas acompañados de un costoso whiskey, adueñándose por completo de la taberna, reclamándola como suya. Hanji no parecía atenta a la conversación, anotaba infinidad de cosas en su cuaderno, muy concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo.

Para su mala suerte, su llegada junto a Petra no pareció desapercibida para Erwin. De manera distraída Smith alzó la mirada y sonrió alegre al notar su presencia en la taberna, alzó el brazo y le hizo señas de que se acercara a ellos.

—¡Eh, Levi, ven con nosotros!

Sus compañeros también advirtieron su llegada e imitaron a Erwin con alaridos y palmadas, llamándole desesperadamente. En otra ocasión Levi habría aceptado, gustoso, pasar tiempo junto a quienes consideró sus amigos, pero esos días se veían muy lejanos. La amistad que una vez lo unió a Levi se había enfriado poco después del incidente con Mikasa, y eso trajo consigo al resto de sus compañeros, quienes apoyaban la causa de Erwin Smith con mucho fervor.

Petra tocó suavemente su hombro y asintió en su dirección.

—Ve. Yo buscaré a Gunter —dijo.

Levi le dedicó una ácida mirada en desaprobación, enfadado por ver como lo arrojaba a la manada de leones sin ningún remordimiento. Pero sabía que no podía negarse a la petición de Erwin, aún vivía bajo sus órdenes y no dejaba de ser su superior, debía mantener la compostura y fingir lo mejor posible. Era la única manera de poder ayudar a Mikasa Ackerman.

Petra abandonó la taberna y Levi se dispuso a caminar hacia sus compañeros, estos sonrieron con alegría al verlo llegar, tal vez recordando esos viejos tiempos en donde las noches eran testigo de las bromas y prolongadas conversaciones que todos compartían en esa misma taberna. Pero ya nada era igual.

—¡Siéntate, amigo mío! —exclamó Nile, sonriente mientras le servía una copa de whiskey y alzaba su bebida dispuesto a brindar—. ¡Salud por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, que ha decidido abandonar su mugrosa pocilga para visitar a sus viejos amigos!

Todos rieron y alzaron sus vasos. Levi se sintió junto a Hanji y bebió de un sorbo entero todo el whiskey de su vaso, intentando de alguna manera encontrar en el alcohol el consuelo necesario. Hanji le sonrió suavemente, afirmándole en silencio que no estaba solo y que al igual que él, frecuentaba esa mesa solo por cordialidad, respeto y cordura. Levi se sintió tranquilo al saber que al menos una carta estaba a su favor esa noche.

—Veo que las cosas van muy bien entre tú y Petra —comentó Zacklay, animado.

Levi no se habría molestado tanto si el comentario no hubiera salido de la boca de ese viejo de mierda. Levi lo detestaba, jamás se habían llevado bien y mucho menos ahora, después del incidente con la mocosa. Además, aquél comentario solo fue planeado para molestarle, como cada basura que desprendían sus rancios labios. Su relación con Petra era algo que prefería mantener en la privacidad, y ninguno de sus compañeros se habrían enterado nunca si no tuvieran que compartir un mismo trabajo. A diferencia de Erwin y el resto, Levi no era chismosa. Su vida privada se mantendría así, privada. Pero era imposible ocultar ese tipo de cosas frente a ellos.

Bebió otro sorbo de whiskey.

—Efectivamente —dijo, sin dar pie a continuar con el tema.

Mike suspiró con pesadez.

—Ah, ya desearía tener yo una mujer que me ame y caliente mi cama por las noches —se quejó, algo borracho. Miró a Nile con desaprobación—. Tú, cerdo de mierda, eres suertudo. Vives con una mujer hermosa que te cumple todos los caprichos.

Todos rieron excepto Erwin. Levi sabía cuan doloroso era para él vivir enamorado de la esposa de su amigo, una mujer que antiguamente le perteneció hasta que Nile aprovechó la oportunidad para arrebatársela, convirtiéndola en su mujer y madre de sus hijos. Hasta el día de hoy Erwin seguía sufriendo en silencio por ese hecho, manteniéndose soltero hasta la fecha, sin hijos ni una enamorada de la cual presumir.

Nile se encogió de hombros arrogantemente.

—Pues sí, amigo mío, soy afortunado —presumió, alzando su copa al cielo. De reojo miró a Levi—. Por cierto, me han informado que a la niña titán le han dado una paliza de muerte. ¿Kenny, si no me equivoco?

Levi lo miró sin gracia alguna, encogiéndose de hombros con desdén.

—No es problema mío lo que suceda con ese desgraciado.

Zacklay se echó a reír con ganas.

—Todavía me acuerdo de aquellos años en donde Kenny y tú solían ser muy unidos. Uña y carne. Claro, tú eras un crío, probablemente no lo recuerdes bien…

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tensó su mandíbula a la par que presionaba con fuerza el vaso de whiskey en sus manos, si continuaba así éste terminaría por quebrarse. Lo miró de muy mala gana, importándole un rábano el respeto y cordialidad que había prometido llevar a cabo desde que se sentó en esa maldita mesa.

—Ah, sí… —susurró él—. Yo también me acuerdo. ¿Sabes qué más recuerdo? El juicio de mi padre. Tú fuiste quien llevó a cabo el caso. ¿Te acuerdas también, Dalliz?

Levi aún memorizaba a la perfección el momento en que Kenny inculpó su propio padre, su mejor amigo, de un crimen que jamás cometió. Zacklay se ofreció a llevar el caso pero las cosas no salieron bien, y el padre de Levi fue llevado a la horca siendo brutalmente asesinado por un crimen que nunca le perteneció. Levi recordaba a la perfección la soga alrededor del cuello de su padre, su cuerpo colgado durante semanas en la plaza principal porque nadie tenía el descaro suficiente de quitarlo y darle un entierro propio.

Levi había odiado a Kenny desde entonces.

Erwin comenzó a reír nerviosamente, palmeando el hombro de Zacklay con simpatía.

—Eh, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Por qué recordar cosas que nos hacen daño? La vida sigue, amigos míos, es mejor mirar hacia el futuro prometedor que nos espera como humanidad. Quiero brindar por la gloria que hemos alcanzado hasta ahora, el titán que habitaba el bosque finalmente fue destruido y es una gran alegría que nos pertenece a todos por igual.

Pero Levi no dejó que Erwin los engañara a todos con su estúpido discurso. Continuó mirando a Dalliz, ignorando deliberadamente las palabras de Erwin.

—¿A costa de qué? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro—. ¿La vida de una niña inocente?

Zacklay resopló.

—Es halagador, de veras, que sientas tal zozobra ante la perspectiva de que obtenga lo que quiero, lo que es bueno por la humanidad.

—Contradecirte nunca ha sido mi principal ambición, Zacklay, lo juro —contestó Levi—. Aunque, ¿a quién no le gusta ver fracasar a sus amigos de vez en cuando?

La tensión de la escena hizo a todos mantener silencio. Erwin lucía molesto, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Una guerra de dos había nacido esa noche en la taberna, y nadie parecía lo suficientemente valiente como para detenerla y continuar hacia otro tema. En secreto, todos deseaban oír lo que Zacklay y Levi querían decirse el uno al otro.

—Sí, veo que te ha gustado mucho meter tu nariz en donde no te llaman y rescatar a la chiquilla del bosque. Siempre tan… valiente y honorable, viviendo bajo tus propias reglas. Escucha mis palabras, muchacho, que tengo mucha más experiencia que tú. Acciones llevadas a cabo por un impulso producto de la juventud acabarán por matarte. Y yo no seré quien sepulte tu cuerpo en el cementerio cuando eso suceda.

—Tampoco sepultaste el cuerpo de mi padre, no me sorprendería que hicieras lo mismo conmigo —replicó, la furia poco a poco arrebatándole la escasa cordura que le quedaba—. Hice lo que hice por el bien de Shiganshina, de la humanidad. ¿Crees que proteger la humanidad significa solamente preservar el bienestar de las personas? Si los seres humanos perdemos la poca humanidad que nos queda, entonces ya no tendremos nada.

Entonces lo vio. La burla y la dicha en la mirada de Zacklay, la misma mirada que efectuaría un adulto ante un niño pequeño y necio, inocente e ignorante.

—¿Humanidad? —se burló—. ¿Sabes lo que es la humanidad? Son las mil sonrisas de cada ciudadano de Shiganshina recostándose con tranquilidad en sus camas al anochecer, cerrando los ojos manteniendo la certeza de que están a salvos, de que no hay nada allá afuera que pueda amenazar la pacífica vida que por años hemos construido. Una historia que coincidimos contarnos entre nosotros mutuamente una y otra vez, hasta que olvidamos que es mentira.

Para su suerte, Hanji fue quien interrumpió la conversación. No para deshacerla, sino para agregar el condimento necesario que a Levi lo había dejado sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir too aquello, cuando él mismo se proclamaba un defensor de la humanidad?

—¿Pero qué nos queda una vez que abandonamos la mentira, Dalliz? —Preguntó Hanji, su inteligencia guiando la conversación hacia un nuevo rumbo—. Caos. Un foso que aguarda profundo para engullirnos a todos.

—El caos no es un foso, querida Hanji —respondió el viejo con una sonrisa astuta—. Es una escalera. Muchos intentan subirla y fracasan, nunca podrán hacerlo de nuevo. La caída los destroza. Pero otros, si se les deja subir, se aferrarán a la ciudad, o a los Dioses, o al amor. Espejismos, solo la escalera es real. El acenso es _todo_ lo que hay.

Nadie pudo encontrar el tiempo suficiente para responder las frías y chocantes palabras de Zacklay porque Petra llegó por la puerta de la taberna junto a Gunter. Levi jamás se alegró tanto de verla, solo quería largarse de allí de inmediato.

—Levi…

Con un pesado suspiro y sin despedirse de nadie, Levi se incorporó de su asiento y marchó junto a Petra con la intención de abandonar ese estúpido lugar lo antes posible. Como esperaba, Hanji lo siguió sin protestar, dispuesta a seguir a su amigo hacia donde fuera. Minutos después, Pixis y el resto se marchó, dejando a Zacklay completamente a solas junto a Erwin.

Smith bebió otra copa de whiskey, exhausto debido a una conversación de la que ni siquiera fue parte. Miró de reojo a su amigo.

—No quiero que tengas problemas con Levi, Dalliz —dijo—. Él sabe lo que le hiciste a su padre, sabe que Kenny y tú confabularon para matarlo. Si se entera de algo más, tendremos problemas.

Dalliz suspiró, encendiendo un abano con desinterés.

—Poco me importan las represalias que pueda tomar ese enano de mierda. Y como tú has dicho, sabe una parte importante de la historia y aún así no ha hecho nada. Mientras nunca se entere que Mikasa Ackerman es su media hermana no habrá ningún tipo de problema.

Erwin frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Eso es algo que no comprendo. ¿Cómo están relacionados?

Zacklay hizo una mueca de cansancio, poco le importaba aquél asunto.

—Todos en el pueblo saben que la madre de Levi era prostituta. Se enamoró de Holger y ambos tuvieron a Levi. Pero, por supuesto, Kushel era propiedad del prostíbulo y Holger no tenía dinero para comprar su libertad, así que Levi la veía ocasionalmente.

Smith aún seguía confundido.

—Pero, y Mikasa…

—Ya va, ya va —replicó el viejo—. Kenny y Holger eran muy amigos, pero Kenny también amaba a Kushel, o estaba obsesionado con ella, no lo sé. Ambos tuvieron relaciones y nació Mikasa, como Kushel no deseaba que Holger supiera nada, se la entregó a Kenny y éste la crió como su sobrina. Poco después de que Mikasa naciera Kushel falleció por una infección. Complicaciones del parto y esas cosas.

Erwin sostuvo su mentón, pensativo.

—Me sorprende que El Destripador nunca haya hablado de esto.

—Le pagué una buena cantidad de dinero para asegurarme que así fuera, créeme —replicó Dalliz—. Y él me pagó a mí para deshacerme de Holger. Eso fue demasiado evidente, me temo, pero no lo de la mocosa. Y espero que se mantenga así por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila para Mikasa.

Despertó temprano, sus heridas mucho menos dolorosas que el día anterior. Sus ojos aún seguían un poco hinchados y muy morados, pero las lastimaduras poco a poco comenzaban a cicatrizar, causando que ya no fuera tan traumatizante mirarse al espejo.

Lo primero que llegó a su mente fueron los bombones de frambuesas. Había comprado todo y lo único que hacía falta era prepararlos. Al abandonar su habitación rumbo a las cocinas, Kenny yacía sentado sobre la mesa organizando sus armas y utensilios de pesca, siempre le había gustado pescar. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna cuando se vieron en la misma habitación, él la ignoró y ella a él, camino a la cocina para preparar los bombones. Kenny la observaba de reojo, curioso, ¿por qué estaría cocinando? ¿Para quién? Él sería la última persona a quien Mikasa le cocinaría por gusto propio. Sin embargo, calló.

Mikasa sumergió las frambuesas en chocolate y dejó que se enfriaran y endurecieran. Guardó el postre en una cajita de madera y aguardó pacientemente a que la noche llegara Shiganshina. L parte del día favorita de Mikasa, el momento en donde abandonaría su casa para visitar el bosque, aquel temible lugar que la niña había adoptado como segundo hogar.

Mikasa se vistió, su bufanda roja fielmente aferrada alrededor de su cuello y recogió la caja de bombones para escapar de su casa. Como su cuerpo aún se sentía un poco adolorido, optó por esperar a que Kenny se durmiera y salir por la puerta de la casa en lugar de escapar desde la ventana. Terrible error.

Nuevamente atravesó los arbustos, escabulléndose entre las sombras para que nadie notara su presencia. Si bien Shiganshina se encontraba casi vacía a estas horas de la noche, los soldados aún hacían guardia sobre los tejados, poseían vista de águila y sería muy fácil para ellos encontrarla, pero Mikasa se las había ingeniado para pasar desapercibida. Sonrió nuevamente al recordar la divertida historia del Sargento Levi.

Cuando por fin llegó al bosque, se adentró en lo más profundo. La oscuridad la rodeaba pero Mikasa podía memorizar el camino hacia la cabaña de Eren a la perfección. Era como tararear una canción con los ojos cerrados, la melodía era inolvidable.

En medio del silencio oyó un sonido, similar al de una rama romperse. Sonrió, no se encontraba muy lejos de la cabaña.

—¿Eren?

Pero no era él quien la había encontrado.

Una mano firme y rugosa cubrió su boca jalándola hacia atrás. E inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su tío Kenny. Conocía la textura de sus manos a la perfección, manos que la habían golpeado en numerosas veces. ¿Cómo no podría reconocerlas? Kenny la volteó con fuerza, causando que su caja de bombones impactara contra el suelo y se desparramaran por toda la tierra. Mikasa se enfadó mucho con eso.

—¿Eren? ¿Quién es Eren? —preguntó su tío, burlón—. ¿Tu novio?

Al notar que su sobrina no decía nada, impactó su puño contra su rostro. Mikasa cayó hacia atrás con un fuerte jadeo y Kenny se colocó sobre ella, sosteniendo sus manos a cada lado de u cabeza, inmovilizándola.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí en el bosque? ¿A quién visitas?

—¡Vete al demonio! —gritó Mikasa, escupiéndole en la cara nuevamente.

Un rastro de sangre impactó el rostro de Kenny, aquello lo enfureció de sobremanera y volvió a golpearla.

—Tú, estúpida zorra, estoy harto de ti. ¡Harto! ¡Has llegado a este bosque y de aquí no saldrás nunca!

Mikasa forcejeó con fuerza, pero su tío la mantenía completamente inmóvil. Mikasa comenzó a llorar, asustada. Sabía que éste era el momento final. Conocía los límites de Kenny y la última golpiza que le dio había sido muy brutal como para ser la última, en su interior presentía que vendría algo peor. Algo mucho peor.

—Grita todo lo que desees, tu precioso Levi no va a escucharte —Kenny la golpeó en la cara de nuevo—. Una lástima, el pobre está a punto de perder a _otro_ miembro de su familia, otra v-

No supo de donde adquirió las fuerzas necesarias para zafarse de su agarre. No supo cómo la suerte decidió ponerse de su parte al encontrar una dura piedra a su costado, tanteándola con la mano. No supo cómo logró sostenerla, pero el impacto que provocó en la cabeza de Kenny fueron suficientes para que éste cayera de costado, aturdido y maldiciendo, y Mikasa consiguiera sentarse sobre él, estrellando una y otra vez la piedra en su cabeza en un acto histérico.

—¡Muérete! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! —chilló, llorando, mientras la piedra viajaba de arriba hacia abajo, el cráneo de Kenny partiéndose lentamente mientras la tierra absorbía una corriente interminable de sangre carmesí.

Mikasa no supo cuanto tiempo hizo aquello. Pero transcurrió el tiempo suficiente para que la piedra abandonara su gris natural y se transformara en una bola roja. El rostro de Kenny era irreconocible; las manos, ropa y rostro de Mikasa estaban repletos de sangre, sus manos temblaban y dejó caer la piedra al suelo con sorpresa.

Miró a su tío completamente inmóvil y ensangrentado, entonces supo que había muerto.

No.

_Ella_ lo había matado.

Mikasa comenzó a llorar, histérica, mientras observaba sus manos llenas de sangre. No podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto? Ni siquiera pudo pensar lo que hacía, solo deseaba que todo se terminara. No creyó que haría falta hacer algo así para que eso sucediera. Mikasa dio un paso hacia atrás, completamente en un estado de shock, y tropezó con una rama para caer al suelo, su rostro empapado de lágrimas rojas.

Sumida en su profunda depresión ante lo que hizo, no notó que un pequeño zorro estaba lamiendo la sangre de su mano. Mikasa alzó la mirada, confundida, y la silueta de un muchacho apareció entre las penumbras del bosque. Era Eren. Se acercó con cautela, llamándola por su nombre, pero se detuvo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba y el cadáver frente a ella, su rostro completamente irreconocible. Permaneció quieto unos instantes, alarmado, y miró a Mikasa.

Era más que evidente lo que había sucedido.

—¿M-Mikasa…?

La niña se incorporó con torpeza, llorando. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Había asesinado a su propio tío a sangre fría, en medio de un bosque desolado, impidiéndole poder defenderse o pedir ayuda.

—E-Eren… —tartamudeó, limpiándose las lágrimas solo para esparcir más sangre por su rostro—. Y-Yo… no se c-cómo… é-el… yo… él me…

Su amigo se acercó hacia ella con rapidez, evitando que la niña pudiera terminar de excusarse a sí misma. Mikasa jamás vio tanta determinación en los ojos de alguien. Eren la sostuvo por los hombros, obligándole a mirarla.

—Mikasa, mírame —pidió, serio—. Está bien. Todo está bien. ¿Me escuchas? No has hecho nada malo. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de eso? Tomar decisiones. Lo hiciste. Todo estará bien.

Mikasa volvió a llorar, nerviosa y temblando.

—Q-Qué va a pasar ahora, qué voy a h-hacer… si alguien se e-entera…

—Yo te ayudaré —se apresuró a decir Eren, meciendo sus hombros para captar su atención—. Te voy a ayudar. Todo estará bien. Ahora… ah, maldición, tenemos que esconder el cuerpo.

Ella lo miró aterrada. ¿Esconderlo?

—¿Q-Qué?

Eren se apartó de ella y caminó hacia Kenny. Sin poner duda en sus acciones sostuvo los brazos del hombre muerto y miró a Mikasa, algo inquieto.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! ¡Sostenlo por las piernas!

Aturdida y temblando, Mikasa caminó hacia Kenny y torpemente sostuvo sus tobillos con toda la fuerza que encontró. Era muy pesado, pero se las ingeniaron para arrastrarlo hacia unos arbustos. Mikasa lloraba todo el tiempo sin detenerse, demasiado perturbada ante lo que había hecho. Cuando dejaron caer el cuerpo entre los arbustos, Eren se limpió la frente con cansancio, luego se acercó a Mikasa.

—Todo estará bien —repitió—. Debes irte a tu casa. Quédate ahí, si alguien viene no quiero que te encuentren aquí.

Con los ojos llorosos Mikasa alzó la mirada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasará cont-

—Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí —aseguro—. Ahora vete. ¡Vamos!

Aturdida, Mikasa se alejó de Eren con la intención de abandonar el bosque. Pudo observarlo recoger a Armin entre sus brazos y echarse a correr camino hacia la cabaña. Con los ojos lagrimosos Mikasa observó los arbustos en donde el cuerpo de Kenny había sido escondido, y después los miles de bombones que había preparado esparcidos en el suelo, repletos de sangre. Aquello le arrancó un profundo sollozo.

Mikasa se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia Shiganshina, esta vez tropezando con todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino. Tenía que ser sigilosa y llegar a su casa sin hacer ruido, quemar estas ropas sangrientas y darse un profundo baño. No podía bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar algún tipo de evidencia que la culpara de algo así.

Demasiado había conseguido con ser enviada al bosque por culpa de Erwin Smith.

Mikasa se escabulló por los arbustos una vez que pisó tierra firme en la ciudad, abandonando el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes y dejando a su amigo titánico atrás. Mikasa no podía esperar a que fuera mañana para visitarlo otra vez, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era estar sola. Los arbustos camuflaron a la perfección su pequeño cuerpo. Suspiro de alivio cuando divisó su casa a lo lejos. Corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas y llegó a la puerta principal, giró el mango de la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada. Maldición.

Mikasa suspiró, temblando, pensando qué demonios hacer. La ventana. Jean siempre solía entrar a su habitación trepando por la ventana del árbol. Abandonó la puerta principal con la intención de recorrer la casa entera hasta entrar en el jardín, pero la voz de una mujer la hizo detenerse en seco, su piel helándose inevitablemente y con la sensación de que colapsaría contra el suelo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Mikasa?

La niña se volteó, reprimiendo un llanto profundo porque sabía lo que pasaría si la descubrían de esa manera. Lo sabía.

Petra Ral la observaba con horror en su mirada.

* * *

**#Randomfact 1. Holger. **Nadie tiene la menor idea de cómo se llama el padre de Levi. Así que me puse a buscar nombres alemanes y pues, Holger me pareció bueno (?) siguiendo con la temática de Isayama de intentar basar su historia en el país de los arios.

**#Randomfact 2. Toter Mann. **Significa 'hombre muerto' en Alemán. JOJÓ.

**#Randomfact 2.** **Toda esa cháchara de la escalera** le pertenece al astuto Meñique, de Canción de Hielo y Fuego (aka Juego de Tronos). Me tomé el atrevimiento de usar esa frase porque insisto en que Shingeki no Kyojin es el Juego de Tronos japonés. Las similitudes nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

**25 PÁGINAS**, NI YO ME LO CREO **o_ó**

Uff, mucho qué decir y ni se por donde empezar.  
Bien. **Primer muerto del fic:** _Kenny Ackerman._ Desde que empecé el fic tenía planeado matarlo y quería que fuera Mikasa quien lo hiciera, más que nada para (nuevamente) seguir manteniéndome **firme a la historia del manga** y cómo ella mató a alguien para sobrevivir. Creo que ese momento, además de haber conocido a Eren y sentirse ligada emocionalmente a él, fue una parte **muy importante** en la vida de Mikasa porque **aprendió a luchar y a defenderse por sí misma.** Esto va a traer un gran cambio emocional en la Mikasa del fic.

**¡Y SÍ!** Lol, **se confirma** la teoría que muchos suponían: **Levi y Mikasa son medios-hermanos** por parte de madre. Para las que preguntaban si iba a haber un Rivamika amoroso, no, tranquilas xD la relación de ellos es absolutamente fraternal. Aquí **el corazón de Levi le pertenece a Petra** -dibuja corazones-.

**¡LES AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO TODOS SUS REVIEWS!** Llegamos a los **72** :') las amo, son lo máximo. ¡Espero que para el próximo capítulo podamos alcanzar los **80**! _Wohooo. _

En fin, muchachas hermosas. Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sin ustedes esta historia no sería posible.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	7. Besos y manzanas

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Sorry por la tardanza x_x_

* * *

_**—o—**_

El instante en que ese par de ojos marrones permanecieron estáticos observando con asombro la sangre impregnada por todo el cuerpo de Mikasa se sintió como una eternidad. La soldado y la niña insistieron patéticamente en observarse la una a la otra en completo silencio, ninguna dispuesta a abandonar la tétrica escena y avanzar hacia la cuestión en sí: ¿qué hacía Mikasa Ackerman llorando frente a su casa con su rostro y atuendo bañados en sangre? Petra Ral se había visto implicada en numerosas situaciones semejantes desde que finalizó su tedioso entrenamiento para convertirse en soldado de Shiganshina, o mejor dicho, cazadora. Y aunque la ciudad se caracterizaba por su pacífica tranquilidad, nunca estaban de más los asesinatos anuales a mano de psicópatas o esposas celosas de sus maridos.

Pero jamás había visto algo como esto. No era la sangre en sí lo que la abrumaba, sino la terrible inocencia perdida puesta sobre los hombros de Mikasa Ackerman. Petra conocía a cada niño de la ciudad, todos viviendo felizmente bajo la protección de sus padres, rodeados por el amor de sus familias. Mikasa jamás había experimentado ese tipo de cuidados y aunque Petra tampoco poseía ningún tipo de lazo familiar con esa chiquilla, ahora comprendía un poco mejor el amargo sentimiento que Levi llevaba experimentando durante semanas con respecto a Mikasa.

—M-Mikasa… por todos los Dioses… —masculló al fin, abandonando su estado de shock. Intentó acercarse a ella pero la niña retrocedió, sus manos temblando mientras infinidad de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos—. T-Tranquila, tranquila…

Mikasa negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, cubriendo su boca con las manos.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —chilló, histérica—. ¡Y-Yo no quería, no fue mi c-culpa, él me atacó, yo no quería!

¿De qué estaba hablando? Petra temió lo peor. Se acercó a Mikasa y la sostuvo por los hombros con firmeza obligando así a la niña a mirarla a los ojos. El pánico en la mirada de Mikasa provocó en Petra una oleada de estremecimientos constantes. Había conocido el sufrimiento en los ojos de muchos de sus compañeros a la hora de enfrentarse a los titanes, era espantoso tener que contemplar la misma expresión en la mirada de una niña de trece años.

—Mikasa… —dijo—. Tranquila, por favor. Necesito que me digas qué sucedió. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La niña permaneció en silencio, agachando la cabeza sin detener su llanto. Entonces Petra advirtió que no necesitaba ningún tipo de respuesta para saberlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Petra tomó aliento y sostuvo su mentón para que Mikasa pudiera mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta, notó que ella también estaba temblando.

—Mikasa —repitió la pelirroja, su voz levemente distorsionada por el nerviosismo—. ¿Fue…? ¿Fue _él_?

¿Quién más si no?

El silencio de Mikasa fue suficiente para que Petra comprendiera la situación en su totalidad. Sin intención de espantar a la niña, la tomó de la mano y juntas caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada a la casa.

—¿H-Hay alguien? —preguntó de manera patética. ¿Qué otra persona podría haber allí dentro? Solo eran Mikasa y Kenny.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza. Petra suspiró al sentir la mano de la niña aferrarse con fuerza a la suya.

—E-Está cerrada c-con llave…

Para Petra eso no fue problema. En contra de su voluntad apartó su mano de la de Mikasa para rebuscar entre el pliegue de sus botas dos ganzúas que siempre cargaba consigo. Se consideraba a sí misma una experta en utilizarlas y muchos de sus compañeros halagaban su talento a la hora de abrir puertas cerradas. No le tomó mucho tiempo en abrir la cerradura oyendo un tenue click por parte de sus ganzúas, indicándole que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Abrió la puerta y arrastró a Mikasa dentro de la casa, los candelabros estaban encendidos al igual que el fuego de la chimenea. Sin preocuparle la sangre fresca sobre la ropa de Mikasa, Petra la obligó a sentarse sobre uno de los sofás y ella se situó a su lado. Incluso si deseaba reconfortarla, primero tenía que averiguar lo que había sucedido.

Y así lo hizo.

Logró calmar a Mikasa luego de unos pocos minutos y la niña habló con la voz temblorosa y su mirada perdida entre las llamas de la fogata. Dijo que Kenny quiso golpearla de nuevo, pero que ella escapó hacia el bosque para librarse de él y Kenny la alcanzó. Entonces Mikasa le arrojó una piedra en la cabeza para defenderse matándolo en el acto. Durante todo su relato Petra realmente intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo era posible para un ser humano tener la necesidad de desquitarse con una niña como Mikasa? A veces se preguntaba si los titanes no eran más que algún tipo de castigo divino por la crueldad de la humanidad, si ese era el precio que tenían que pagar por la infinidad de pecados que venían arrastrando durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando Mikasa dejó de llorar, Petra decidió que era el momento oportuno para ir en busca de Levi. No solo porque merecía saber lo que había pasado, sino porque realmente necesitaba ayuda. El cuerpo de Kenny Ackerman estaba pudriéndose poco a poco en el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, no podían simplemente dejarle allí tirado. Tenían que hacer algo.

Mikasa deseó protestar cuando Petra le avisó que iría por él, pero se rindió. ¿Cuál era el punto de protestar? Nada iba a cambiar lo sucedido. No podía evitar involucrar en esto a aquellas personas que tan bien se portaron con ella. Eren fue parte de ello. Petra ya lo era y Levi pronto lo sería también. Era inútil creer que podría manejar la situación por su propia cuenta, solo tenía trece años. Pero desgraciadamente había tenido que aprender a madurar mucho antes que eso.

Petra dejó a Mikasa sola en la casa por unos minutos mientras marchaba en busca de Levi. Aunque era tarde sabía que lo encontraría despierto, Levi sufría ciertos inconvenientes para dormir bien y desvelarse por las madrugadas era una de sus tantas manías extrañas como su afán por la higiene. Lo encontró más rápido de lo que había creído, abandonaba la taberna junto a un receloso Nile, al parecer habían tenido algún tipo de disgusto pero Nile dejó las calles de la taberna en cuanto la vio y Levi lució sorprendido de encontrarla allí, especialmente por la inquietud en su mirada.

Apartándolo un poco de la muchedumbre, Petra lo arrastró hacia el rincón más solitario de la calle para comentarle brevemente la situación. La estupefacción en su rostro no tenía nombre alguno, especialmente al mencionarle que Mikasa había asesinado a su propio tío con una piedra. No insistió con preguntas absurdas, ambos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la casa y Petra no supo afirmar si era Levi quien se veía aún más nervioso que la niña, especialmente cuando aterrizaron frente a la puerta.

Petra fue la primera en entrar, de alguna manera intentando sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible y tratando de infundirle algo de seguridad a Levi, quien caminaba detrás de ella con el rostro tan pálido como la nieve. Ambos se acercaron a Mikasa que permanecía en la misma posición de antes, sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida y el ceño afligido. Petra tomó asiento a su lado en el sofá, frotando su espalda con cariño. Levi se inclinó frente a ella ambos quedando prácticamente bajo la misma altura.

—Ya le conté todo —susurró.

Mikasa se sobó la nariz, evitando vergonzosamente todo tipo de contacto visual con el Sargento Levi. Tenerlo frente a ella, en su propia casa, después de semejante atrocidad… era intimidante enfrentar una situación como esa. Incluso si su relación con Kenny no era la mejor, Mikasa había oído que ambos fueron muy cercanos en el pasado, tan cercanos como padre e hijo. Su tío jamás deseó indagar en el tema cada vez que Mikasa mencionaba aquello. Se preguntó si Levi estaría molesto con ella.

Petra advirtió el temblor de la niña, así que se apartó de ambos para recoger algunas mantas en la habitación de Mikasa. Le dedicó una mirada a Levi antes de dejarlos solos por un momento, otorgándole algo de privacidad con aquella muchacha con la que Levi sentía una particular conexión.

—Eh —dijo él, llamando la atención de la niña—. Mikasa…

Lentamente Mikasa agachó la cabeza, un suave sollozo escapando de su garganta mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

—L-Lo siento m-mucho —se disculpó, su voz temblando estrepitosamente—. Él y t-tú… se que ustedes… él…

Ni siquiera pudo completar la oración. En parte, porque la niña no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para continuar; y porque el Sargento Levi no dudó ni siquiera un segundo en inclinarse hacia ella y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, poco importándole la mugre y sangre desparramada por todo su cuerpo. Mikasa no pensó que haría algo así, pero no protestó. Lo que más necesitaba en un momento como ese era un abrazo.

—No, Mikasa, no te disculpes —susurró Levi, sintiendo un extraño revoltijo en lo más profundo de su estómago—. Nada de esto es tu culpa. En momentos como ese… solo se trata de escoger lo que es mejor para uno, para todos.

Mikasa se apartó del Sargento con cuidado, confundida, pero muy atenta a su discurso. Había oído entre los soldados que el Sargento Levi era muy bueno con las palabras y deseaba oír lo que tenía para decir al respecto. Al fin de cuentas, lo único que Mikasa necesitaba era un poco de orientación.

—¿Dices que… no debo arrepentirme de lo que hice? —preguntó, no muy segura.

Levi sostuvo su mano, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Sin importar cuál sea la elección más sabia; hasta alcanzar los resultados nadie sabrá con certeza si debió tomarla o no. Es mejor si escoges la opción por ti mismo, así no te lamentarás después. Puedes confiar en tus habilidades, o en las personas que te rodean, pero absolutamente nadie conoce el resultado. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. Este es un mundo cruel, Mikasa, y solo los fuertes sobreviven. Y en cuanto a Kenny… —murmuró, apartando la mirada de la niña— hace muchos años que él y yo cortamos lazos, tengo mis razones para eso. Se cavó su propia tumba, él mismo buscó este final. Merecemos lo que nos ganamos. Así que no debes sentirte mal por ello.

Mikasa lo miró asombrada. Que el Sargento le dijera que no debía manifestar remordimientos al respecto la sorprendieron de sobremanera. No se había detenido a pensar como sería ahora su vida sin Kenny, qué es lo que haría sin tenerle a su alrededor todos los días. Se sentía demasiado mal al creer que eso era algo bueno, ya no tendría que lidiar con golpes, borracheras, gritos y peleas. Ahora sería libre. ¿Pero a costo de qué? Hizo algo que jamás creyó capaz de hacer: matar, quitar una vida, fuera inocente o no. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, si el destino no se hubiera puesto de su parte para encontrar esa roca como arma de defensa… Mikasa estaría muerta, y su tío se alegraría por ello. Él deseaba deshacerse de ella.

Levi tenía razón. Era un mundo cruel. Solo los más fuertes se daban el lujo de sobrevivir, de continuar hacia adelante. Mikasa había demostrado su fuerza ese día, había demostrado el derecho de continuar viviendo incluso si otros no lo creían así. Pero aún así…

La voz de su tío interrumpió sus amargos pensamientos con una frase de la cual Mikasa no se había percatado hasta ahora. Le sorprendió la manera en que la situación dio un giro inesperado, abandonando la tristeza por un sentimiento mucho más extraño: la incertidumbre.

_"Grita todo lo que desees, tu precioso Levi no va a escucharte. Una lástima, el pobre está a punto de perder a otro miembro de su familia… otra vez."_

La niña alzó la mirada, confundida. Levi la observó de la misma manera, sin comprender del todo su repentina reacción. ¿Se había molestado ante lo que dijo?

—Tú… —comenzó, no muy segura—. ¿Tienes… algún familiar?

Levi frunció el ceño, no muy seguro a qué se refería con esa pregunta. Abrió los labios para responder, pero Petra interrumpió la escena llegando a la sala con varias mantas entre sus brazos. Levi calló al igual que Mikasa.

Petra se sentó junto a Mikasa y colocó una manta sobre su espalda. Mikasa agradeció el gesto, hacía mucho frío. Se preguntó qué sucedería ahora con Kenny, aún seguía tendido entre los arbustos del bosque. ¿Qué sucedería con ella si…?

—Erwin —habló Mikasa, percatándose de un detalle que había pasado por alto hasta ahora. Abrió los ojos, alarmada, mientras observaba a Levi—. Si él…

Levi interrumpió su preocupación de inmediato.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada de eso ahora —advirtió, decidido—. Nosotros nos encargaremos. A ti no te pasará nada malo, te lo prometo.

—Sí, Mikasa —acordó Petra, acariciando su cabello suavemente—. Nosotros nos encargaremos. Ven, será mejor que tomes un baño caliente.

Petra la arrastró hacia el baño y Levi marchó en busca de Hanji para comentarle la situación, si se suponía que debían hacer algo con respecto al cuerpo de Kenny era mejor que ella estuviera bien informada.

Durante su baño, Petra la ayudó a desvestirse y Mikasa se adentró profundamente en la bañera de agua caliente. La sangre se despegaba de su piel tiñendo el agua de un intenso color carmesí, ni siquiera podía ver su propio reflejo. Petra mojaba su cabello con una jarra mientras la niña se abrazaba las piernas con ímpetu, las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas como una lluvia salada. Incluso si Levi tenía razón y esta vida se regía por decisiones y elecciones, eso no quitaba que Mikasa se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho. Una parte de su interior se alegraba de que todo hubiera terminado, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con un mundo en donde su tío no existiera? Un mundo en donde ella pudiera ser libre sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie; ser como Eren, libre de escoger sus propias decisiones.

Aquél día había llegado, sí, a un costo muy elevado, pero llegó, y Mikasa sabía que no podía vivir con ese remordimiento sobre sus hombros. Tenía que enfrentar la situación y salir adelante por sí misma. Devi le había prometido un empleo seguro en su tienda, y su tío aún tenía bastante dinero guardado, Mikasa no parecía preocuparse por ese tipo de cuestiones. Su dilema era saber si podría dormir con la conciencia tranquila de ahora en adelante.

Cuando su baño terminó, Petra secó y peinó su cabello, entregándole un pijama abrigado para que se vistiera. Luego de eso la llevó hasta su cama y la cubrió con todas las mantas posibles. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso con ella, era un gesto muy propio de una madre. A Mikasa se le estrujó el corazón profundamente.

—Duerme tranquila, Levi y yo nos quedaremos aquí por esta noche —susurró.

Mikasa asintió, sin saber que otra cosa hacer, y Petra abandonó la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta para otorgarle algo de luz. La niña se durmió más pronto de lo que había imaginado.

Petra caminó hacia la sala para encontrarse a Levi hablando con Hanji en voz baja. Se quedaron dentro de la casa durante unos minutos más, debatiendo seriamente lo que harían y qué dirían frente a Erwin, no podían ocultarle una muerte como esa pero mucho menos culpar a Mikasa por ello. Debían ser astutos. Zacklay conocía la rivalidad entre Levi y Kenny y no tardaría en culparlo por aquella masacre.

Los tres abandonaron la casa de Mikasa en silencio y marcharon hacia el bosque con cautela, ocultándose de los soldados que patrullaban los techos de Shiganshina. Llevaron una lámpara con ellos y recorrieron el bosque en completo silencio, aunque Petra pudo notar la excesiva palidez en el rostro de Levi a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Hanji fue la primera en advertir ver algo dentro de esa penumbra sin límites. Un zapato negro sobresalía dentro de los arbustos.

Dubitativos, caminaron hacia el hallazgo y el trío dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado al comprobar que allí no había ningún cuerpo, solo un zapato perteneciente a Kenny. Se miraron con curiosidad, temerosos a la vez. ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo? ¿A caso Mikasa había mentido sobre ello? No, no podía ser una mentira… la niña estaba repleta de sangre y golpes, su historia resultaba demasiado creíble ante sus oídos, no podía ser una farsa.

Luego de unos minutos allí frente a los arbustos, decidieron que sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Cuál era el punto de volver a interrogar a Mikasa y preocuparla con ese tipo de cosas? Tal vez algún oso de las montañas había encontrado su cuerpo para llevárselo, o lobos… o quién sabe qué.

Sin embargo, Levi sospechaba, aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Kenny estaba muerto, eso era algo definitivo… ¿pero y su cuerpo? ¿Dónde estaba?

Lo que ignoraba era que dentro del mismo bosque, a pocos metros de ellos, un niño yacía oculto detrás de unos arbustos, sus ojos color esmeralda observando la escena con mucha atención. El cuerpo de Kenny ya no estaba y él había sido el responsable de eso. Alejándose de la aldea para que nadie notara el estallido de su transformación, Eren cargó a Kenny y se lo dio de carnada al resto de titanes que habitaban en las lejanías, era la mejor forma de deshacerse de un cuerpo. Incluso a regañadientes Eren tenía que admitir que los titanes al menos servían para algo.

Los soldados se marcharon del bosque y regresaron a la casa de Mikasa. Hanji se despidió de ellos y Levi permaneció dentro de la sala junto a Petra, ambos bebiendo un té frente a la fogata de la chimenea, cuidando desde la distancia los sueños de Mikasa. Acordaron esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para informarle al resto de la ciudad lo sucedido y así fue. Cuando la hora de la guardia llegó, Petra le informó a Erwin que durante su cacería por el bosque hallaron un zapato ensangrentado que Mikasa identificó como el de su tío Kenny. La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Smith quien no se esperaba la muerte del Destripador tan repentinamente. El líder del pueblo visitó la residencia Ackerman personalmente para entregarle el pésame a la pobre niña, solidarizándose con ella e informándole que no sería necesario pagar una renta por la casa comprada, que ésta sería suya por herencia y que contaba con su apoyo para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Levi no se tragó sus absurdas palabras, pero no dijo nada al respecto. A Erwin le convenía tener a Mikasa de su parte después de todo lo que había pasado y eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Según lo acordado, Mikasa seguiría viviendo en su antigua casa por su propia cuenta, Levi se había ofrecido a ayudarla de alguna manera más personal pero ella se negó con dulzura diciendo que Devi le había ofrecido trabajo y eso sería suficiente para ella. De alguna manera Levi se sintió tranquilo por ello. Sabía que Mikasa era una niña muy independiente que sabría manejárselas por cuenta propia. De todas maneras, Levi seguiría al pendiente de ella. No por obligación, sino por deseo propio. Le había cogido un profundo cariño durante todo lo sucedido, ambos compartían demasiadas cosas en común. A veces ese simple hecho le aterraba.

De alguna manera y a pesar de todo, Levi había saldado su cuenta indirectamente. Kenny Ackerman finalmente había pagado por lo que le hizo a su padre.

Ahora Levi podía respirar en paz.

* * *

_Dos años después…_

Aquella tarde la cálida brisa de una recién llegada primavera envolvió la ciudad de Shiganshina. Ese día los pájaros cantaron con más entusiasmo del establecido y los ríos de la ciudad se colmaron de niños dispuestos a pescar peces imaginarios, el verano estaba cerca y podía sentirse su aroma en el aire, un aroma que Mikasa ansiaba con ferviente impaciencia. Era su estación favorita del año y como la ciudad de Shiganshina se situaba en un sector lo suficientemente apropiado para vestir las cuatro estaciones anuales, Mikasa podía disfrutar cada una de ellas en su totalidad.

Suspiró, algo acalorada, mientras guardaba unos paquetes de hojas de menta dentro de una caja de madera colocándolos sobre el mostrador de la tienda. Aquella tarde el trabajo había sido escaso. La primavera y los veranos no eran buenas épocas para Cura de la Arpía. Los ciudadanos conservaban su buena salud debido al cálido clima y nadie requería de algún tipo de medicina para calmar resfriados o curar la fiebre intensa producto de una fría noche de invierno. De todas formas, los interesados en la alquimia siempre se paseaban por la tienda con la intención de comprar ciertas cosillas necesarias para sus brebajes, pero la clientela había disminuido un poco. Para colmo, nadie era lo suficientemente alérgico en Shiganshina —o eso parecía— como para visitar a Devi y solicitar sus atenciones curativas. Por esa misma razón, aquella tarde se tornó algo aburrida para Mikasa, recargada junto al mostrador mientras bebía una botella de agua esperando que las horas pasaran rápido para marchar hacia el bosque junto a Eren.

Las primaveras dentro de El bosque de los Árboles Gigantes eran todo un espectáculo. La noche anterior Eren la llevó casi al límite del bosque, muy cerca de las lejanías, para enseñarle la inefable danza de las luciérnagas bajo el anochecer, iluminando muy orgullosas el bosque como estrellas caídas del cielo flotando sobre el aire. Mikasa había visto luciérnagas antes, especialmente en verano y bajo el árbol de su jardín pero no tantas como esas. Aquél bosque era una verdadera travesía.

Las flores habían emergido de la tierra con impaciencia y la cabaña de Eren se veía rodeada por un aroma suave y delicado, fuerte y empalagoso a la vez. El joven de dieciséis años se veía muy emocionado porque durante ésta época del año el bosque le proveía de las frutas y verduras necesarias para subsistir. Incluso si Mikasa se encargaba diariamente de llevarle toneladas y toneladas de comida —sus constantes transformaciones le obligaban a reponer fuerzas con un apetito insaciable—, a Eren le agradaba comer frutas. Era como un muchacho salvaje.

Mikasa parpadeó cuando, alejándose por un momento de sus absurdos pensamientos, divisó no muy lejos de la entrada a la tienda a una pareja besarse intensamente junto a una carreta repleta de verduras. Mikasa ladeó el rostro, curiosa, y observó con detenimiento la manera en que ambos unían sus labios, rozándolos entre sí una y otra vez. El hombre sostenía la nuca de la mujer con sus manos, amoldando su boca contra la suya y sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados. Ella, en cambio, acariciaba su cabello, entrecerrando sus largos dedos entre su rubia melena.

Mikasa suspiró, algo ruborizada. Durante largos días se había preguntado lo mismo una y otra vez: ¿Cómo se sentía besar a alguien? Había cumplido quince años hacía un par de meses y Petra le advirtió que esa era una edad muy especial en la vida de una mujer. Era la edad en donde comenzabas a experimentar la existencia en todo su esplendor. Mikasa al principio no comprendió del todo su indirecta, pero cuando el tiempo pasó y se halló a sí misma pensando en ese tipo de cosas —besar a alguien, tener un novio, besar a alguien, continuar besando a alguien— pudo entender mejor la indirecta de Petra.

Alzó su mano hacia su boca, depositando sus labios sobre la palma de ésta y torpemente comenzó a imitar los movimientos que esa pareja empleaba con maestría a pocos metros de ella. Mirándose al espejo que se situaba junto a ella se dio cuenta de que lucía ridícula, aunque no se sentía tan mal.

Puso final a su absurdo trabajo cuando Devi entró por la puerta repleta de cajas y bolsas de tela. La mujer jadeó, cansada, y dejó todo su cargamento en el suelo junto a una silla, masajeándose la cintura con remordimiento.

—¿Ha venido alguien? —preguntó, esperanzada.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, su mentón descansando ligeramente sobre su mano.

—Ni una mosca.

Devi gimió de irritación agitando su mano con torpeza por la mala suerte que llevaba corriendo su pobre tienda de alquimia. Mikasa siguió observando disimuladamente a la pareja que poco a poco decidía separarse después de tan larga sesión. Sin pensarlo siquiera, preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Devi… —comenzó, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Alguna vez… has besado a alguien?

La mujer soltó una risita mientras abría las cajas que colocó sobre el suelo. En su mirada había una pícara chispa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo—. ¿Quieres besar a alguien en especial?

Mikasa se ruborizó violentamente, apartándose del mostrador como si la hubieran encontrado con las manos en la masa.

—¡N-No! —tartamudeó, nerviosa—. S-Solo es curiosidad…

Devi se echó a reír.

—Curiosidad, sí, claro —se burló—. Pero si de verdad estás pensando besar a alguien, deberías probar con Jean. Ese pobre muchacho muere por un beso tuyo.

Mikasa rodó los ojos mientras guardaba cosas inútiles dentro de cajas simplemente para mantenerse ocupada y evitar el bochorno.

—No sé porqué insistes con lo mismo. Jean es solo mi amigo.

Durante un tiempo Devi había comenzado a nombrar un detalle que Mikasa, por el momento, pasaba por alto. Insistía en que Jean Kirschtein estaba enamorado de ella y la joven no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse de ello. ¿Jean, enamorado de ella? Pero vaya tontería. Ambos eran amigos desde la infancia, era como un hermano o un primo bonito al que podía contarle sus problemas y jugar.

Por supuesto, ya no eran niños, pero la amistad seguía siendo tan buena como antes, y aunque Jean aún mantenía una relación cercana con Reiner y el resto de sus amigos, éstos no habían vuelto a molestarla desde que Levi se entrometió años atrás para defenderla. Su odiosa madre también había aceptado a regañadientes el hecho de que ambos seguirían siendo amigos a pesar de las oposiciones ajenas y eso otorgó más libertad a Jean a la hora de elegir sus amistades.

Mikasa suspiró, recogiendo su bolsa de tela y aferrándola sobre su hombro.

—Hablando de Jean, quedé de verlo en la plaza principal. Te veo mañana —dijo en modo de despedida, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Eh, espera, ayúdame con las cajas!

Con una risita traviesa Mikasa abandonó la tienda dejando a una muy irritable Devi detrás de ella. Teóricamente su turno de trabajo ya había terminado, pero por simple aburrimiento a veces solía quedarse más horas de las establecidas hablando con aquella mujer y recibiendo algunos consejos femeninos que siempre eran bien recibidos.

La ciudad se encontraba más llena que de costumbre, Mikasa no supo porqué, pero ya no le molestaba como antes. Las personas no continuaban mirándola con lástima como cuando era niña, se habían acostumbrado a su presencia en las calles y al hecho de que ya no era la sobrina de El Destripador. Ahora simplemente era Mikasa Ackerman, y la pobre muchacha se alegraba de vivir por su propia cuenta, bajo sus propias reglas. Ya no era la sombra de alguien más. Ahora podía ser ella misma.

Mikasa se detuvo, curiosa, cuando a lo lejos halló a un grupo abundante de gente reunida de forma apretujada junto a la fuente de la plaza principal. Podía oír alaridos a lo lejos, ¿a caso habían atrapado a algún ladrón? Caminó hacia la multitud con cautela, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre cuando vio a un hombre muy delgado tirado en el suelo, de aspecto demacrado. Lucía como si no hubiera dormido durante años.

—¡Yo las vi en mi sueño, las vi! —gritó, histérico—. ¡Las murallas, las tres murallas! ¡Gloriosas sobre un campo, tan altas que tocaban las estrellas!

—¡Ya cállate, maldito desquiciado! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

—¡Ellos vendrán, nos devorarán a todos! No podemos escapar… ¡las murallas nunca serán lo suficientemente resistentes! La humanidad… está perdida… ¡el apocalipsis se acerca, se acerca!

Su discurso terminó cuando uno de los soldados apareció cargando un rifle y golpeó la cabeza del hombre con mucha fuerza, éste cayó desplomado sobre el suelo. Con ayuda de Mike lo cargaron y se lo llevaron hacia el calabozo, o eso es lo que Mikasa suponía. Aquel acto le enfadó demasiado. Después de haber descubierto a mano de Eren que los titanes aún existían alrededor del mundo entero, era cada vez más consciente de que Erwin Smith se encargaría de masacrar a todo aquel que proclamara lo contrario, todo aquél que deseara desafiar la pacífica e imaginaria vida que él había creado sobre el pueblo entero.

Mikasa desconocía si el pueblo conocía la leyenda de las murallas tanto como Eren, con cada lujo de detalles, pero ese hombre al parecer sí, y los soldados lo habían atrapado por eso. Mikasa se preguntó que harían con ella si descubrían que frecuentaba el bosque para visitar a un joven que se transformaba en titán constantemente.

Una mano sobre su hombro hizo a Mikasa olvidar por un instante sus preocupaciones. Se volteó algo sobresaltada, pero un sonriente Jean cargando bolsas que olían demasiado bien —seguramente era comida de la panadería de su madre— la hicieron devolver la sonrisa.

Ambos se alejaron de la muchedumbre que poco a poco comenzaba a desintegrarse y se sentaron sobre la fuente de agua a comer el pan crujiente y caliente que había traído su mejor amigo. Al principio se quedaron en completo silencio, ambos demasiado ocupados en ingerir comida que hablar sobre tonterías de las que ya habría tiempo. Jean mencionó ligeramente al hombre que los soldados se habían llevado y Mikasa expresó su desconcierto ante ello, pero luego de eso, simplemente ocupó unos pocos minutos para observarlo.

¿Por qué Devi insistía con que Jean estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo era posible poder identificar algo como eso? ¿Había algún tipo de táctica o señal que Mikasa estaba pasando por alto? Jean solía sonrojarse junto a ella pero Mikasa lo había visto hacerlo con muchas otras muchachas de la ciudad. Eso no podía significar que él tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

Era un muchacho guapo, muy guapo. Había abandonado esa inocencia infantil —cabello muy corto, cachetes regordetes, manos pequeñas— para dar paso a un muchacho alto, desgarbado, su mandíbula fuertemente delineada y un peinado algo rapado que su madre no aprobaba en lo absoluto. Pero le extrañaba que con dicha facha aún no hubiera conseguido una novia o verle interesado en alguien más. Mikasa había oído que Annie estaba enamorada de él, pero…

—Jean —dijo, entre curiosa y dubitativa—. ¿No hay ninguna chica del pueblo que te guste?

Mikasa supo que si aún estuvieran comiendo del pan, Jean se habría ahogado con él. La miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un irreprochable color carmesí.

—¿P-Por qué preguntas eso? —Inquirió, no muy seguro—. ¿A-A ti te gusta alguien?

Mikasa enrojeció, apartando la mirada casi de inmediato. Se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué expresión demostrar.

—P-Pues… no.

Jean carraspeó, alzando el rostro como un felino y se encogió de hombros, Mikasa pudo notar más seguridad en su expresión corporal.

—Yo… me estoy reservando para alguien más —respondió, casual. Luego resopló con algo de malicia—. Qué, ¿a caso te sientes atraída por el chico titán? Últimamente has visitado ese estúpido bosque más de lo usual…

Aquél comentario causó que Mikasa apretara los dientes con irritación. Poco después de que su tío Kenny… _falleciera_, Jean la atrapó con las manos en la masa una noche caminando hacia el bosque con una canasta repleta de ropa y comida para Eren. Aquella vez Mikasa no pudo escapar ni mentir otra vez. Lo buscó al día siguiente y le confesó casi todo. Por supuesto, Jean no estuvo de acuerdo. Decía que era peligroso tratar a alguien como Eren, ¿qué sucedería si no podía controlarse? ¿Si se transformaba y terminaba hiriéndola?

Mikasa había pensado en ello muchas veces, pero no temía las consecuencias. Eren nunca le haría daño incluso si otra parte de él le obligaba a hacerlo. Mikasa le hizo jurar a Jean que nunca diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Levi o al resto de los soldados de los cuales su madre era tan amiga. Él a regañadientes aceptó la condición, sin embargo jamás había aprobado su amistad con el _chico titán_, como solía llamarle.

—Su nombre es Eren —corrigió Mikasa, molesta—. Y es mi amigo.

Jean rodó los ojos. Se veía sumamente irritado.

—Yo he sido tu amigo por mucho más tiempo —protestó, despeinándose el cabello—. ¿Nunca me lo vas a presentar?

Ella suspiró.

—Ya te dije que no puedo mostrárselo a nadie… sería peligroso.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio cuando la mirada de Jean se posó sobre ella, repleta de curiosidad. La muchacha encaró una ceja, confundida, sin entender del todo por qué la observaba de aquella manera, como si intentara descifrar una palabra extraña dentro de algún libro. Pudo contemplar cierto aire burlón en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Jean sonrió aún más, echándose a reír con ganas. Sus ojos eran amables, pero sus palabras no lo eran.

—Sabes, estoy comenzando a dudar de que ese amigo tuyo sea real.

Aquello molestó a Mikasa. ¿A caso la estaba llamando mentirosa?

—¿De qué hablas?

Él se encogió de hombros con arrogancia.

—Nunca me lo quieres presentar, y toda esa cháchara de la protección del pueblo suena más a una historia de fantasía que a algo real. Creo que estás celosa de que últimamente haya pasado más tiempo con Sasha, entonces inventaste la excusa de tu amigo imaginario para recordarme que mi mejor amiga eres tú. Aunque eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que hagas todas estas cos-

Mikasa frunció el ceño, entre molesta y sorprendida. Lo interrumpió acercándose hacia él para golpearlo suavemente en la cabeza con su puño. Jean se sobresaltó, molesto, y ella resopló con ganas.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? Estás actuando extraño hoy —se quejó—. Eren es real, pero no voy a poner en riesgo su vida solo para mostrártelo como si fuera un juguete.

Su amigo resopló.

—Ya. Me quieres presentar a un titán, ¿y el que corre peligro es él? ¿Qué hay de mí? Podría comerme o algo así…

Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó con molestia, recogió su bolso y se despidió de Jean con una mirada aburrida y desinteresada, aquella charla había cambiado el panorama de la amistad para pisar un terreno de discusiones en el que Mikasa no deseaba entrar. Últimamente discutían demasiado.

—Te veo luego, Jean —dijo sin más.

Mikasa marchó directamente hacia el bosque sin pasar por su casa primero. Durante su cuidadoso recorrido advirtió que el cielo se había nublado, ¿iba a llover? Podía sentir la humedad en el aire, no era muy común que lloviera en primavera pero Shiganshina era una ciudad con un clima muy variado.

Se escabulló por los arbustos y se adentró en el bosque con maestría, ahora podía decir que conocía el terreno a la perfección, caminar por los senderos de ese bosque se había convertido en algo tan normal como respirar, conocía sus caminos tanto como conocía las calles de Shiganshina, cada una de sus tiendas y el nombre de cada ciudadano memorizados en su mente a la perfección.

Al adentrarse lo suficiente dentro del lugar, divisó a Eren a lo lejos recogiendo manzanas de un árbol, a espaldas de ella. Mikasa sonrió, dispuesta a asustarlo. Caminó con cautela hacia él intentando no hacer ruido con la maleza que se interponía entre sus pies, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tocó su espalda con ambas manos dejando escapar un sonoro _boo_.

Eren dio un exagerado respingo asustando a _Armin_ que yacía sentado entre sus pies. Mikasa no pudo evitar reír ante su patética reacción, Eren podía ser muy cobarde en ese tipo de situaciones incluso si se veía a sí mismo como la persona más valiente de la tierra. Mikasa continuó riendo mientras Eren se volteaba, enfadado al saber que había sido ella.

—¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? —se quejó, ofendido, mientras recogía la canasta de manzanas que se cayeron a causa de su sobresalto.

Mikasa sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

—Es divertido —respondió, y cargó a _Armin_ entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué haces?

Eren resopló, un ligero malhumor cruzando su mirada.

—¿Tú qué crees? Recojo manzanas —repuso, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que vendrías por la noche.

_Armin _cerró los ojos repleto de placer mientras Mikasa rascaba suavemente sus orejas.

—Salí temprano de la tienda, no había mucho por hacer. La ciudad está demasiado tranquila.

Eren bufó, terminando de recoger las manzanas restantes.

—Ni tanto —dijo, sombrío—. Los titanes han estado inquietos últimamente. No sé porqué. He tenido que transformarme más de dos veces en esta semana…

Mikasa se tensó. Sabía lo difícil que era para Eren soportar los períodos que conllevaban una transformación, y aunque no se había vuelto a sentir tan mal como aquella vez en donde tuvo que cuidar de él, había manifestado ciertos sangrados nasales y Mikasa temía por su salud, especialmente si se había transformado más de dos veces en un período de tan cortos días. Temía que volviera a enfermar, y esta vez de una peor manera.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó, sorprendida y temerosa a la vez—. ¿E-Estás bien?

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder algo, un fuerte relámpago se oyó a lo lejos en el cielo. Ambos alzaron la mirada y una primera gota de agua dio paso a una intensa lluvia que emergió casi de repente. Incluso si el cielo se veía nublado no creía que llovería tan pronto. Eren tomó a Mikasa de la mano y la jaló por un estrecho sendero hacia unos montículos de piedra lo suficientemente altos y ocultos bajo ramas para evitar que ambos se mojaran. Se sentaron sobre ellos y la lluvia cayó a su alrededor como nieve congelada, Mikasa agradeció que los árboles del bosque fueran lo suficientemente altos y grandes como para protegerlos de la llovizna.

Luego de unos minutos en donde la lluvia no cesó, _Armin_ se situó junto a ellos y aprovecharon para comer las manzanas que Eren había traído consigo. Solo quedaban unas pocas, el resto se habían caído cuando comenzó a llover y a Eren no pareció molestarle dejarlas allí tiradas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y comieron en silencio, pero sin notarlo siquiera, Mikasa lo observó de reojo durante pocos minutos.

Su firme y definida mandíbula masticaban casi con aburrimiento los trozos de manzana, sus labios levemente mojados por el agua y la fruta. Su cabello también había alcanzado a humedecerse, sus largos y marrones mechones pegándose a su piel morena como sudor.

Era muy guapo y ya no era un niño. Se había vuelto muy alto, incluso más que ella. Mikasa también había notado lo bonita que era ahora, al menos eso decía Petra. Era una señorita, esas eran sus palabras exactas. Su cabello había crecido un poco pero había vuelto a cortarlo cuando Eren le dijo que lo prefería corto, dos días después Mikasa había cogido las tijeras para hacerse un desastre en el cabello, un desastre que Petra se ofreció a corregir entre risas.

¿A caso Eren también notaba ese tipo de cosas en ella? El grosor de sus labios, su altura… ella lo hacía con respecto a él. Su voz había adquirido un tono ronco y masculino, para nada cercano a aquella voz aguda e infantil que oyó al conocerlo por primera vez. Al igual que Jean, se había convertido en un hombre. Eso quería decir que no era tan dramático pensar en él de una manera diferente, ¿o si?

_¿A caso te sientes atraída por el chico titán?_

Su corazón latió de prisa de tan solo pensar en lo que Jean le había dicho horas antes. Y no fue hasta ese pequeño momento en donde notó que compartían la misma manzana; se la iban pasando e iban dando mordiscos por turnos, lo cual, si nunca has besado a nadie, es casi como besarse. Aquél pensamiento la hicieron ruborizar de sobremanera. Entonces lo dijo. Lo hizo.

—¿Alguna vez… —comenzó, sin mirarlo—… has besado a alguien?

Oyó a Eren tragar muy fuertemente el trozo de manzana que llevaba masticando en su boca, Mikasa lo miró alarmado creyendo que se había atragantado, pero no. Parpadeó varias veces, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo y Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. Se veía muy tierno.

—¿B-Besado? —tartamudeó, mirándola de reojo con temor, como si fuera un monstruo gigantesco a punto de comérselo vivo.

Pero Mikasa se armó de valor para asentir con total despreocupación. ¿Cuál era el punto de mostrar timidez? Durante un tiempo Mikasa se preguntó cómo sería besar a alguien por primera vez. Y ahora Jean le había implantado un gran saco de dudas en su interior. Eren estaba a su lado, mirándola con algo de sorpresa, y Mikasa debería haber sabido que ese era el momento perfecto para algo así. Durante dos años se había convertido en su hogar, en la única familia a quien ella realmente valoraba después de la muerte de su tío. Fue Eren quien colocó esa bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, infundiéndole un calor que jamás había sentido con nadie.

Fue él quien con tan solo trece años hizo a su corazón latir de tan solo decirle cuan _bonita_ era. Si Mikasa debía imaginar su primer beso con alguien, no podía visualizar a nadie que no fuera Eren, con nadie más se atrevía a hacer algo como eso. Se acomodó sobre su roca para quedar cara a cara frente a él, rogando a los Dioses por no llevar consigo un pésimo aliento.

—Quiero saber cómo se siente besar a alguien —dijo, decidida.

Eren volvió a parpadear, más sonrojado que nunca, pero no pareció atreverse a protestar o romper el contacto visual. Mikasa tomó un profundo suspiro y comprendió que Eren había captado la sutil indirecta. _Armin_ pareció notar cierto cambio en el ambiente porque despertó de su siesta y alzó la mirada hacia ellos dos, curioso. Era ahora o nunca, pensó Mikasa. Ambos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para que Mikasa no tuviera que ingeniárselas mucho a la hora de acercar su rostro al de él. Y lo hizo.

Poco a poco fue inclinando su rostro con lentitud, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Confundido, Eren hizo lo primero que le vino en mente: cerró los ojos y frunció los labios, esperando el beso que se suponía iba a llegar. Mikasa se detuvo frente a él y tuvo que contener la risa, su expresión era muy graciosa. No pudo aguantar y dejó escapar una carcajada. Enfadado y avergonzado, Eren abrió los ojos, muy molesto.

—¡D-De qué te ríes! —se quejó.

Mikasa rió más fuerte ante su fastidio. Cubrió su boca con las manos, intentando controlarse. Eren lucía muy ofendido, la ignoró y tomó otra manzana con rapidez.

—Eres una estúpida —masculló, y mordió la manzana con fuerza.

Mikasa volvió a reír, ruborizada, y cuando Eren terminó de masticar y tragar el trozo de manzana ella lo sorprendió tomando ligeramente su mentón con la punta de sus dedos, girando su rostro hacia ella. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, Mikasa presionó débilmente sus labios contra los de Eren, éste abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, observando a Mikasa presionar sus labios contra los suyos mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Él parpadeó, quieto como una roca mientras la manzana que cargaba en su mano se deslizaba hacia el suelo con torpeza. Mikasa terminó el beso al instante, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco con algo de torpeza. No había sido para nada un beso como el que ella había visto esa mañana, apasionado y repleto de… bueno, repleto de otras cosas que Mikasa no se había animado a hacer aún.

Ambos permanecieron quietos durante pocos segundos, tal vez demasiado conmocionados y aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Ni en un millón de años Eren creería que Mikasa lo besaría; es más, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, novias, besos y demás. Su prioridad siempre había sido la soledad y proteger al pueblo, esperando como un imbécil el regreso de un padre que no veía hacía años. Pero en ese momento cuando su corazón sufrió un infarto definitivo al sentir los labios de Mikasa sobre los suyos, olvidó por un instante su condición de titán, su poder, la amenaza que regía en las lejanías… todo.

Sin saber qué hacía exactamente y después de permanecer casi un minuto con la mirada fija en los labios de Mikasa, fue él quien se inclinó esta vez hacia ella tomándola por sorpresa. Presionó sus labios contra los suyos, esta vez con más firmeza. Mikasa dio pie a que la acción continuara separando levemente sus labios, profundizando un poco más el contacto. Se sentía bien, muy bien. Sus labios eran esponjosos y contenían el dulce sabor de la manzana que había comido minutos atrás haciendo el beso aún más agradable. Su cálido aliento la envolvió por completo y el frenético latido de su corazón le indicó que si continuaba de esa manera, éste se saldría de su pecho sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Sí, sí, _sí_. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Había descubierto un pasatiempo demasiado bonito como para preocuparse por algo más, todos sus órganos podían desintegrarse las veces que fueran necesarias si eso significaba obtener un beso de Eren. Le gustaba.

Él le gustaba.

_Mucho_.

Ambos se vieron forzados a separarse con un respingo al oír, no muy lejos de ellos, unas firmes y sonoras pisadas que hicieron a los árboles agitarse con furia. Mikasa se asustó, jadeando ante la repentina interrupción y Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comprendiendo la situación mucho más rápido que ella. Se incorporó de las rocas a la velocidad de un rayo y tomó a Mikasa de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse también. Mikasa observó sorprendida la forma en la que _Armin_ también pareció comprender la situación, éste se adentró entre los arbustos del bosque y huyó lejos, muy lejos.

—Un titán, cómo demonios… —masculló él, alarmado. Miró a Mikasa y la empujó ligeramente por el sendero por el cual había llegado—. ¡Vete!

¿Un titán? ¿A caso un titán se había adentrado en el bosque? ¿Cómo era eso posible, si Eren podía mantenerlos alejados con su poder? Temió lo peor.

—¡Pero-

—¡Vete! —gritó él, alarmado—. ¡Cuando esos capullos oigan el relámpago vendrán, no deben verte! ¡No regreses hasta mañana!

Dicho esto, Eren corrió hacia el lugar en donde las pisadas se hacían cada vez más constantes. Desesperada, Mikasa se volteó y echó a correr hacia la ciudad nuevamente. Sus pies atravesaron la maleza con una agilidad que no creyó posible en un momento como ese. A sus espaldas oyó el ensordecedor sonido del trueno provocado por la transformación de Eren y Mikasa temió lo peor. La mayoría de las veces decidía transformarse durante un período de lluvias muy intensas, alejándose lo más posible de la ciudad y prácticamente pisando el terreno de las lejanías. De esa manera, si alguien alcanzaba a oír el impacto, podrían confundirlo con un simple relámpago producto de una tormenta. Pero incluso si en aquél momento la lluvia no se había detenido —aunque su intensidad bajó considerablemente— ambos se hallaban muy cerca de la ciudad, los árboles que rodeaban la ciudad no eran tan altos como los del resto del inmenso bosque y eso dificultaba mucho las cosas, seguramente los soldados notaron el acontecimiento y eso sería realmente malo, no solo para Eren, sino para ella misma.

Se suponía que el titán del bosque había muerto, eso era lo que le había dicho a Erwin Smith. ¿Qué sucedería si descubrían lo contrario? Mikasa se apresuró hacia Shiganshina porque sabía cuan rápidos podían ser los soldados, a este punto ya debían de estar abandonando sus puestos para adentrarse en el bosque. Mikasa abandonó el boscaje que la rodeaba y se escabulló por dificultad entre los arbustos, ya no era tan pequeña y bajita como para pasar desapercibida tan fácilmente.

Llegó hasta su casa empapada y con lágrimas en los ojos, observando a lo lejos una fila de guerreros liderados por Levi corriendo desesperados hacia el bosque, se alegró de que no la hubieran encontrado. ¿Pero y Eren? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Qué sucedía si lo hallaban y… lo mataban? No, él no podía morir. No después de haberla besado de esa manera.

Mikasa recargó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada de su casa una vez que estuvo dentro de ella, refugiada bajo el techo de su hogar. Con la mirada perdida en una chimenea apagada tocó sus labios suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos al recordar la hermosa sensación que experimentó minutos antes. No. Eren no podía morir así como así.

Caminó hasta su habitación y con manos temblorosas se quitó la ropa mojada para reemplazarla por otra abrigada y seca, incluso si la lluvia no había calmado el intenso calor de hacía pocas horas, Mikasa sentía frío sin motivo alguno. Se secó el cabello con una toalla y se sentó junto a su ventana, observando el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes a lo lejos, inmenso y oscuro como una penumbra sin nombre.

No se oía nada. Ni pisadas, rugidos o cosas que pudieran alertarla. Si bien Eren le había dicho que no regresara hasta el día siguiente, Mikasa supo que ignoraría esa estúpida advertencia a toda costa. No podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que Levi y el resto de los soldados estaban allí dentro en el mismo lugar que Eren habitaba día a día. Así que cuando los vio regresar, cansados, y la noche arrasó la ciudad Mikasa trepó por el árbol de su ventana para caer al jardín y caminar nuevamente hacia el bosque. Sabía que no era una buena idea, era peligroso, pero en aquél momento absolutamente nada le importaba. Solo Eren.

Caminó entre los senderos con temor, observando todo a su alrededor cautelosamente y recordó muy vagamente la primera vez que llegó aquí, sola y temblorosa, tal y como lo estaba ahora. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Ese bosque ya no le era indiferente como antaño, ahora había alguien allí a quien ella adoraba y protegería sin importar las consecuencias.

Mikasa marchó hacia la casa de Eren y suspiró tranquila al observar una vela encendida dentro de la cabaña, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Entró con cuidado por la puerta, temerosa y ansiosa a la vez. Lo encontró sentado sobre su cama con la mirada perdida sobre la pared; para su sorpresa, _Armin_ no se encontraba con él. Eren no parecía consciente de su llegada.

—Eren… —llamó, despacito.

Con movimientos lentos y torpes Eren giró su rostro hacia ella. Hasta ese simple momento Mikasa no se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Contuvo el aliento, paralizada, mientras de los ojos de Eren caían lentas y tortuosas lágrimas, éstos estaban hinchados y sus ojeras eran muy pronunciadas, como su hubiera permanecido en ese estado durante horas. De un impulso Mikasa atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a Eren y sentarse frente a él, su corazón latiendo exageradamente.

—Eren —dijo de nuevo, muerta de miedo, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para obligarle a mirarla. Limpió sus lágrimas estancadas en sus mejillas—. Eren, q-qué sucede…

Sus ojos la vieron con una desesperanza inmensa. Mikasa nunca lo había visto así, era como estar frente a otra persona. Eren siempre había sido fuerte, un muchacho repleto de seguridad. Ahora lucía débil y desamparado, e incluso cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los de ella Mikasa advirtió que se encontraba muy lejos de la cabaña o de su propia presencia. Estaba allí, y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Mikasa deseó llorar también.

—Lo recordé todo —murmuró él, sus labios temblando mientras cada una de sus palabras se desprendían de su boca—. Todo…

Mikasa sintió su piel erizarse.

—Eren…

Entonces él se largó a llorar como un bebé, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

—Y-Yo lo maté… —deliró, agachando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos—. Yo maté a mi p-padre…

_¿Qué?_

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

**Omg. De verdad siento mucho la tardanza x_x**

Hasta ahora fue el capítulo que **más me costó escribir** y eso que no sucedió nada muy impactante o complicado de relatar, al menos hasta la parte final. No es un capítulo así como que, el más interesante de la historia (?) pero sirve de transición, es un capítulo muy _**MEH**_, pero necesario al fin y al cabo. Ya el próximo será más _detallado_ y _dramático_, **bien a mi estilo**.

Como ven, han pasado dos añitos y estos dos ya han crecido un poco. Para ser honesta desde un principio **no planeaba que crecieran**, tenía pensado dejarlos como niños hasta el final, pero después de ver que muchas de ustedes realmente querían verlos crecer un poco para que la relación pudiera tomar un camino más serio y no tan inocente, me convencieron (?) **y pos YOLO.**

¡Ya prácticamente hemos llegado a los **100 REVIEWS**! **Woah**, de verdad no puedo creerlo. El fandom de **SnK** suele ser muy **complicado** en estos días, los pocos fanfics que están repletos de reviews y popularidad abundan dentro de la sección **yaoi con puros Ereri y cosas raras por ahí**(?), es complicado encontrar un _Eremika_ bien escrito con bastante popularidad, especialmente si no es un fic que contenga lemon o algo por el estilo. Todavía me sorprende la cantidad de gente a la que le gusta esta historia, considerando que la relación entre Eren y Mikasa es **muy inocente**. DE VERDAD, ¡GRACIAS! **Ustedes son las mejores.**

Y pues, para las que buscan un poco más de **drama y romance**, les comento que estoy planeando (o en modo de investigación) hacer **otro long-fic de Eremika**, mucho más **adulto** y con bastante **romance/drama**. No puedo contarles mucho por ahora, pero les voy a dar una pequeña pista: **Mikasa será una Geisha** ;) ¡espero poder contar con su apoyo también!

En fin, señoritas. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero poder actualizar más pronto el próximo capítulo.

Y POR CIERTO: **¿Tienen ganas de leer algún delicioso smut de Eremika?** Dense una vuelta por el fic de **MadameVacaNegra-San** (aka mi waifu pervertida) **'Sexual Desires'**, van a orgasmear un buen rato (?).

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	8. El sótano

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_MOMENTOS CULMINANTES, PREPÁRENSE PARA LAS TRAGEDIAS. MUAJAJAJAJA._

* * *

_**—o—**_

Aquella noche el cielo lloró por Eren Jaeger.

Las nubes se estrujaron las unas a las otras, temblorosas, y una infinidad de lágrimas arrasó el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, humedeciendo la tierra y estrellándose pobremente contra la arruinada cabaña forjada de una madera antigua y olvidada. Aquella noche la lluvia se compadeció del solitario muchacho y lloró junto a él, intentando de alguna extraña manera reconfortar su destrozado corazón, infundiéndole una esperanza que él no parecía dispuesto a ver, no aún.

Eren creyó que llovería de esa manera siempre. No le habría importado, tampoco. No le habría importado permanecer dentro de esa cabaña para siempre, acurrucarse entre las mantas de su cama y cerrar los ojos, olvidarse que había un sol que cada mañana demandaba su atención y un pequeño zorro que lamía su nariz para arrastrarlo hacia un nuevo día; una niña amable que le traía comida y ropa y una responsabilidad que desde un principio había prometido cargar a sus espaldas. Nada le habría importado, ya _nada_ importaba.

Mikasa no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, recargada contra los almohadones de su cama mientras lo estrechaba en brazos como a un pequeño bebé, su cabeza descansando perezosamente sobre sus piernas y su mano perdiéndose en ese bosque infinito que era su cabello. Ambos, solos en la oscuridad de la cabaña… Mikasa sintió que fue eterno, algo tan bello como doloroso y de lo que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Porque así era el mundo que Mikasa Ackerman había aprendido a conocer, a vivir: cruel y hermoso, alegre y trágico, sudor y lágrimas, besos con sabor a manzana y unos brazos desgastados que se aferraban a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Susurros entremezclados con la lluvia de sus ojos, la lluvia del cielo.

—Decía que aprendí a cantar antes que a hablar. Decía que cuando yo era un crío mi madre tarareaba mientras me tenía en brazos. No me cantaba una canción; solo era una tercera descendente. Un sonido tranquilizador. Y un día me estaba paseando alrededor del campamento y él cantó, y oyó que yo le devolvía el eco. Dos octavas más arriba. Una tercera aguda y diminuta. Decía que aquella fue mi primera canción. Nos la cantábamos el uno al otro. Durante años.

Se tensó, tembloroso.

—Nunca volveré a verlo otra vez.

Entonces las lágrimas descendían de nuevo. Durante largas horas permaneció así, despierto, melancólico, roto. Pero Mikasa no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente permaneció junto a él porque sabía que un abrazo podía ser mucho más reconfortante que mil palabras vacías. Podía oír el latido de su corazón contra su pierna, podía oír el suyo propio acompañándolo en una música suave, entremezclada con las gotas de la lluvia que poco a poco comenzaban a disminuir. Podía sentir su piel tensarse y relajarse y erizarse ante el continuo contacto de sus dedos sobre su cabello, un gesto tan maternal como doloroso. Mikasa sintió muchas cosas que supo él también sintió, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Pero el tiempo pasó, pasó, pasó, rápido y tortuosamente lento a la vez, y Mikasa supo que era hora de que esto terminara. Eren era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero estaba quebrantándose y ella no podía permitir algo así. Él era su fuerza, su fuerza, si su escudo se quebrantaba para siempre… ¿_qué _utilizaría para defenderse? Ella lo necesitaba con vida, él la necesitaba con vida. Una necesidad mutua y dolorosa y cruel pero hermosa a la vez.

Hermosa.

—Eren…

Él no respondió.

Mikasa suspiró, tomando su muñeca y trazando con sus dedos una caricia desinteresada por sobre sus venas, recorriendo el mismo lugar que su padre había elegido para inyectarle aquella dosis que Eren admitió era la causa de todo esto. Algo que había olvidado y vuelto a recordar, una pesadilla de la que deseaba huir para siempre. Fue tan simple como perturbador. Una inyección, una transformación, un poder no deseado y la espantosa escena de su padre siendo devorado por su propio hijo en contra de su voluntad, nublando sus recuerdos. Una llave, un sótano en una casa _dentro_ de Shiganshina y la incertidumbre ante lo que permanecía oculto ahí dentro.

—Eren —Mikasa habló más firmemente esta vez. Eren no tuvo otra opción que suspirar, apartándose de ella para sentarse con pereza, sus ojos hinchados y rojos después de un llanto silencioso pero incontrolable, un muchacho intentando colocarse la piel de un hombre que le quedaba demasiado chica. Porque no lo era. Todavía era un niño. Muy en el fondo lo era.

Evitó mirarla, tal vez avergonzado o irritado, pero Mikasa no cedió a sus caprichos.

—Dijiste que el sótano está en Shiganshina.

Él frunció el ceño. Sí, allí estaba. En sus recuerdos lo vio, una casa grande con tejados tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles, su padre susurrando una y otra vez las mismas incoherencias. _Debes ir a ese sótano, Eren. Todo cobrará sentido una vez que lo hagas._ ¿Quién habría imaginado que la llave que cargaba consigo durante tanto tiempo tendría dueño dentro de esa ciudad?

Eren miró las temblorosas palmas de sus manos, agrietadas y enrojecidas después de una transformación tan repentina. Frunció el ceño, su corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

—Algo en mi está fallando —susurró, más para sí mismo que para su amiga—. Mi… coordenada, como le llamó mi padre… no está funcionando bien. Te había dicho que los titanes estaban inquietos y ahora uno de ellos entró en el bosque. No sé por cuánto tiempo más podré mantenerlos alejados de la ciudad, yo…

Volvió a quebrarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, las lágrimas ni siquiera se molestaron en aparecer, sus ojos las habían agotado a todas.

—Por qué… por qué hizo eso, por qué me hizo esto —se quejó, gimoteando—. Mira en lo que me convirtió, soy un monstruo, un monstruo…

—Eren —Mikasa apartó sus manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas, su ceño muy fruncido—. Oye, escúchame. No eres un monstruo, ¿de acuerdo? No lo eres. Eres un héroe. Has mantenido la ciudad a salvo durante mucho tiempo, has salvado a mucha gente. No eres un monstruo.

Y él de verdad quiso creer en sus palabras. Con todo su corazón, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. ¿Un héroe? Sí, claro.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, pero Mikasa sostuvo sus mejillas para obligarlo a mirarla. No dejaría que se derrumbara de esa manera, no frente a ella.

—Esto no se trata de ti, esto nos involucra a todos por igual. Es un mundo cruel, Eren, y solo los fuertes sobreviven. ¿Cómo podrás continuar si bajas los brazos? No dejaré que lo hagas, ¿me has oído? No lo haré, y haremos esto juntos. Mientras tú continúas aquí sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, dentro de ese sótano puede encontrarse la respuesta a todo. ¿De verdad no quieres saber qué dejó tu padre ahí dentro? Porque yo sí quiero saberlo.

El sótano. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo soñó conocer el significado de esa misteriosa llave que cargaba alrededor de su cuello todo el tiempo? Un cofre, una puerta… lo último que habría imaginado era un sótano dentro de una ciudad que se encontraba tan cerca del bosque, una ciudad que había vivido para proteger sin saber por qué. Pero ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

Pero tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

—¿Qué hay si no me agrada lo que encuentro ahí dentro? —Preguntó, tembloroso, pero sintiendo alivio ante las manos frías de Mikasa sosteniendo sus mejillas deslizándose poco a poco hacia su cuello, descansando sobre su nuca—. ¿Qué hay si… no es algo bueno?

La determinación en su mirada le dio valor.

—Sea lo que sea, lo haremos juntos.

Lo haremos juntos.

Juntos.

Eren tragó saliva, indeciso, pero Mikasa no se hizo esperar. En silencio y sin decir ni una sola palabra se incorporó del amasijo de frazadas en las que sus piernas estaban envueltas y tomó su saco de lana para ponérselo con rapidez. Eren la observó recoger una canasta que guardaba bajo la mesa junto a la hoguera y comenzó a llenarla de alimentos, muchos de ellos preparados por ella misma especialmente para Eren. Pequeñas tartas de limón y canela, frutas, pan, queso, tres botellas de agua, algunas velas y gran cantidad de uvas. Eren no preguntó qué estaba haciendo incluso si no tenía la más mínima idea de ello. Mikasa cubrió la superficie de la canasta con una manta blanca.

—Tienes que marcharte hacia la cueva por unos días —dijo, decidida, su voz fuerte y clara—. Luego de lo que sucedió Erwin les ordenará a los soldados que patrullen el bosque, no pueden encontrarte aquí.

Era extraño, pensó Eren. Durante el poco —y a la vez eterno— tiempo en el que se conocían, en el cual él podía tomarse el atrevimiento de llamarla amiga, _mejor_ amiga… había sido él quien se hizo cargo de cada una de las decisiones que giraban en torno a él, su estadía en el bosque, los soldados, absolutamente todo. Pero ahora era Mikasa quien dictaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, abandonando esa coraza de niña vulnerable que por tanto tiempo la había identificado. Ésta nueva Mikasa no lucía para nada como aquella que conoció tiempo atrás, aquella que ocultaba moretones bajo su ropa y lágrimas detrás de sus pestañas. Muy en el fondo, Eren se sentía orgulloso de ella. Su fuerza era la fuente de energía necesaria que él necesitaba para continuar, porque _si no luchas, mueres. Si ganas, sobrevives, y no puedes ganar si no luchas._

Ahora lo sabía.

Eren asintió, dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes.

—Eren —habló, mirándolo fijamente. Él se incorporó y se colocó su chaqueta, recogiendo algunas mantas y algo de ropa para llevarse consigo hacia la cueva—. La casa de tu padre en Shiganshina, ¿sabes cuál es?

Con un suspiro, Eren asintió. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos, sus manos temblando de manera involuntaria.

—La vi en mis recuerdos. Tiene… tiene un tejado de color verde, y en la entrada hay un pequeño puente de escaleras rotas. Es muy grande.

Eren habría permanecido con la mirada perdida si no fuera porque oyó a Mikasa soltar un jadeo repentino. Frunció el ceño, curioso. Mikasa se mordía el labio con preocupación, en cuanto supo que él la observaba ella alzó la mirada en respuesta.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

Luego de una pausa, Mikasa respondió:

—Conozco esa casa —susurró, sombría—. Todos en Shiganshina lo hacen. Allí vive Dalliz Zacklay.

Ahora comprendía su reacción. Mikasa le había hablado de él, había oído a los soldados que patrullaban el bosque mencionarlo también, era el juez de Shiganshina, mano derecha de Erwin Smith, un hombre tan poderoso como temido y el responsable principal de que Mikasa fuera entregada al bosque como carnada del titán. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que irían hacia esa casa para descubrir el secreto del sótano? ¿Cómo podrían pasar desapercibidos?

—Mierda…

Mikasa suspiró, apresurada, recogió la canasta y lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la cabaña. La lluvia se había detenido y ni una sola estrella brillaba en el cielo, ni siquiera la luna parecía tener ánimos suficientes para lucirse esa noche.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó, esperando que Mikasa tuviera una buena idea sobre como entrar en su casa sin que él lo supiera.

Ella le abotonó los cierres de su chaqueta en un gesto maternal y apresurado.

—Tú te quedarás en la cueva por ahora —dijo, de sus labios emanando un suave vaho. Mirar su boca le hizo sonrojar al recordar lo que había sucedido algunas horas antes—. Yo iré a casa de Zacklay.

Eren olvidó por un instante su vergüenza para expandir sus ojos escandalosamente. Jadeó, alarmado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo vas a-

—¡Solo quiero echar un vistazo! Es de noche, es el momento perfecto, nadie me verá. Volveré con noticias mañana por la tarde, ahora será mejor que te marches, Eren, de verdad. No quiero que te encuentren aquí —miró a su alrededor, repentinamente dándose cuenta de algo que Eren no supo descifrar—. ¿Dónde está _Armin_?

La pregunta no evitó que la preocupación y el malhumor abandonaran los sentidos de Eren. Él suspiró, nervioso.

—Ya aparecerá —dijo, restándole importancia—. ¡Pero Mikasa, no puedes simplemente-

—¡Eren, no grites! —se quejó, alarmada—. ¡Pueden oírte! Ya vete, por favor. Y mantén tu llave oculta en un sitio seguro.

Él no respondió. La observó con incertidumbre y temor, era la primera vez que Mikasa demostraba un acto tan impulsivo y eso le aterraba. Ella percibió su preocupación, con un suspiro se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos delgados anclándose firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos estaban muy frías.

—No te preocupes por mí. Siempre regresaré, Eren —susurró, bajito, su voz temblando—. Siempre, te lo prometo.

Durante un instante Eren cerró sus ojos, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro suavemente, aspirando el suave aroma de su cabello, una esencia que ahora parecía conocer a la perfección. Y deseó que aquél instante nunca terminara, deseó que el tiempo pudiera congelarse y detenerse y simplemente permanecer así, en un abrazo frío pero cálido y cercano y distante a la vez, un abrazo que significó mucho y todo y no deseaba que fuera el último, no podía permitir que fuera el último.

Él asintió, sin decir nada más. Mikasa se apartó de él luego de un momento y con una última mirada ambos partieron por caminos separados. Él, hacia esa oscura cueva, oculto como el monstruo que era. Mikasa hacia Shiganshina, hacia la casa de Zacklay… hacia el sótano.

* * *

Mikasa supo que debía ser cuidadosa, sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Luego de abandonar el bosque y regresar a Shiganshina, se introdujo en el sótano de su propia casa para buscar entre la multitud de cosas que habían una antigua lámpara de aceite que Kenny solía utilizar de vez en cuando. La limpió, la cargó con aceite y supo que era una opción mucho más segura antes que utilizar velas o algo por el estilo; no estaba en sus planes incendiar la casa de Zacklay por accidente y echar a perder lo que fuera que se ocultara dentro de ese sótano. Y aunque sabía que necesitaría de la llave para entrar ahí dentro, la curiosidad era engañosa y tentativa, y de verdad quería echar un vistazo antes de idear un plan junto a Eren.

Mikasa no se reconocía a sí misma. ¿Quién diría que se convertiría en esto? Una jovencita decidida a levantar del mismísimo infierno a un muchacho que lo había perdido todo, tal y como ella. Tal vez la extraña familiaridad, la manera en que sus vidas se veían reflejadas en un espejo apuntando hacia una misma dirección era lo que la motivaba a actuar de esa manera, la misericordia, la comprensión, la empatía.

El amor.

Bebió un poco de agua, se vistió con ropa oscura para poder ocultarse mejor entre las sombras y cargó consigo la lámpara de aceite apagada para utilizarla una vez que estuviera dentro de la casa, esperando que no llamara mucho la atención a través de las ventanas. Abandonó su casa con cuidado y avanzó por las calles lo más pegada a la pared posible. Como siempre, la ciudad estaba vacía a esas horas, y tampoco advirtió algún tipo de movimiento sobre los tejados de las casas que indicara que había soldados patrullando. Seguramente los había, solo que Mikasa no podía verlos o eran unos pocos. De todas maneras, supo que debía tener cuidado.

La casa de Zacklay, o mejor dicho, la casa de Grisha Jaeger, era muy grande y se alzaba casi al final de la ciudad. Sus tejados de color verde, incluso si permanecían ocultos bajo la oscuridad de la noche, la delataban del resto de las viviendas de la ciudad. Zacklay solía hacer reuniones allí dentro con los soldados que poseían un rango muy alto en el oficio, simplemente para presumir. Mikasa lo detestaba y esperaba que aún no hubiera descubierto lo que había dentro del sótano.

Al llegar, supo que no podría entrar por la puerta delantera sin ser vista, lo mejor sería rodear la casa y encontrar una manera de poder entrar, aunque muy en el fondo presentía que acabaría por renunciar para terminar entrando por la puerta frontal, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo abrirla.

Caminó por el jardín trasero con cautela, pisando cuidadosamente entre las rocas y las hojas que se interponían en su camino. Las luces dentro de las ventanas estaban apagadas y desde los tejados no se alzaba el humo de una chimenea. Tampoco había alguna puerta trasera o algo por el estilo, entonces supo que no había caso. Tenía que entrar por la puerta frontal.

Abandonó el jardín y subió las escaleras de piedra que llevaban hacia la puerta. Al llegar, con cuidado sostuvo el mango y lo giró, esperando que por algún milagro divino la puerta estuviera abierta, cosa que era absurdo. Y lo era. La puerta estaba cerrada. Mikasa dejó escapar una maldición nada propia de una dama cuando una voz muy conocida la hizo dar un respingo en su lugar, casi dejando caer la lámpara de aceite. _Casi._

Era Jean.

—¿Mikasa?

Por un instante, al verlo parado frente a ella con la estupefacción en su rostro, Mikasa respiró tranquila. Sostuvo su corazón, agitada.

—Jean…

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó, escandalizado—. ¿Por qué estás intentando abr-

—¡Shh, no hagas ruido! —Mikasa lo sostuvo por el brazo y lo jaló hacia el jardín, lo último que faltaba era que la descubrieran por culpa suya.

—¡Ah, mi brazo!

—¿Sabes si Zacklay está en casa?

Jean la miró ofendido, sosteniendo su brazo justo en donde ella lo había agarrado con mucha fuerza.

—No, está en la taberna con el señor Pixis.

Mikasa se mordió el labio, pensativa e indecisa. Era el momento perfecto, pero debía ser rápida y el sigilo era algo que poco le importaba a este punto. Volvió a tomar a Jean del brazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Observó la madera con impaciencia, tratando de encontrar una manera de poder ingresar dentro.

—Mikasa, ¿qué haces?

Ella no respondió. Recogió un trozo de madera que yacía tirado cerca de las escaleras y lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus manos, intentando encontrar el valor para hacer lo que probablemente sería la cosa más estúpida e irracional de su vida. Pero Eren estaba en juego, y Mikasa habría tomado todos los riesgos que fueran necesarios solo para brindarle algo de ayuda. Suspiró, decidida, y alzó la madera en el aire.

—¡Ah, Mikasa, detente, qué crees que hac-

La madera se estrelló con fuerza contra el vidrio de la ventana principal y éstos se hicieron añicos en el suelo, al borde del alfeizar y dentro de la misma casa. Mikasa lanzó la madera lejos hacia el jardín y apartó los vidrios amenazantes de la ventana que se alzaban como los dientes feroces de un felino. Jean lucía estupefacto, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Qué demon-

—Necesito que te quedes aquí y vigiles que nadie venga —ordenó, suplicante, encendiendo la lámpara de aceite y atravesando la ventana cuidadosamente para no cortarse con los vidrios.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mikasa, no!

Ella ignoró sus súplicas porque supo que Jean no la defraudaría. El muy cabrón era algo cobarde y quedarse parado frente a la puerta era la mejor opción para él, además, Mikasa no planeaba tardar demasiado, especialmente si Zacklay podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Aunque la casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras, la lámpara de aceite iluminaba lo justo y necesario para que Mikasa supiera hacia dónde ir. La sala era muy grande, revestida de una madera fina y costosa, alfombras brillantes por doquier y adornos que debían valer una verdadera fortuna, una gran suma de dinero que podría utilizar para ayudar a los niños huérfanos del orfanato, o alimentar a las personas que vivían entre los callejones de Trost, alimentándose de la comida esparcida en el suelo. En ese momento Mikasa supo que el interior de un hogar hablaba muy bien de una persona, y Zacklay era probablemente el individuo más egocéntrico y ordinario que habitaba Shiganshina. Mikasa lo detestaba.

Junto al corredor se alzaba una enorme escalera cubierta por una alfombra roja, y a su lado, un gran pasillo repleto de puertas. Mikasa caminó lentamente bajo la oscuridad hacia el final del corredor, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba el dichoso sótano, pero suponía que era allí donde debía estar. Avanzó por el corredor a paso ligero, abriendo cada una de las puertas para echar un vistazo velozmente. El comedor, la cocina, cuartos de baño, dos habitaciones, y fue en la última puerta del pasillo donde encontró la lavandería. Era pequeña y oscura, la única habitación dentro de la casa que no se veía muy limpia y ordenada, probablemente Zacklay no la utilizaba a menudo. Mikasa entró con curiosidad, el sótano debía estar en alguna de todas las puertas del corredor, era imposible que se encontrara en el piso de arriba y Mikasa no quería prolongar tanto la búsqueda, subir al segundo piso la retrasaría aún más.

Fue que encontró la entrada cuando al caminar pisó algo que crujió entre sus pies. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse una trampilla de madera cerca de la pared, no se veía muy escondida, entonces Mikasa supo que lo había encontrado.

Se agachó, curiosa, y abrió la trampilla con cuidado. La oscuridad era abrumadora y agradeció enormemente haber traído con ella una lámpara de aceite. Una escalera de metal algo oxidada descendía por debajo y Mikasa tomó un largo suspiro antes de bajar por ella con cuidado de no tropezar y caer. Aterrizó en una habitación, frente a ella se presentaba una puerta de madera. Era aquí. Éste era el sótano.

Mikasa se acercó con cautela y sostuvo el picaporte de madera entre sus manos, girándolo. Bajo éste había una cerradura para introducir una llave, Mikasa supo que sería inútil intentar abrirla, pero se sorprendió.

La puerta sí se abrió.

¿Qué demonios…?

Mikasa jadeó, abrumada. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en la habitación con sumo cuidado, aquello no le gustó en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo había Zacklay abierto la puerta del sótano si no poseía la llave entre sus manos? ¿A caso se las había ingeniado para conseguir un tipo de copia? Tal vez derribó la puerta y colocó una nueva, pero ésta se veía vieja y arruinada. ¿A caso Zacklay realmente conocía el secreto dentro de esta habitación?

O peor aún, ¿era ésta la casa correcta? Tal vez Eren se había confundido.

Ignoró su debate mental y dejó la puerta entre abierta. La habitación era un completo desastre, repleta de cosas esparcías por doquier. Palas para cavar, rastrillos, cajas de madera, cajas de cartón, una mesa repleta de papeles y botellas vacías de cerveza, telarañas colgando del techo y polvo sobre cada uno de los objetos que ahí yacían. Era evidente que Zacklay no entraba aquí a menudo. Mikasa caminó por la habitación sin saber qué buscar exactamente, si al menos hubiera tenido una pista…

Así que simplemente optó por husmear dentro de los cajones de un mueble repleto de polvo y candelabros viejos. Sorprendentemente, encontró muchos documentos de sus juicios. Sentencias que había dictado a criminales e incluso inocentes. Muchos de ellos condenados a la horca, y a veces, la hoguera. Pero Mikasa frunció el ceño cuando encontró _algo_ más, algo que no esperaba. Cartas. No estaban dentro de las carpetas de los documentos judiciales, estaban sueltas y algo desordenadas, pero eran cartas escritas a mano por lo que pudo ver, y Mikasa se tensó al reconocer la caligrafía. Incluso bajo la oscuridad de la habitación, incluso bajo la pobre iluminación de su lámpara que poco a poco se agotaba de aceite, Mikasa reconoció la letra a la perfección.

Era la letra de Kenny.

Olvidándose por un instante del verdadero motivo de su visita a ese sótano, Mikasa apoyó la lámpara sobre la mesa más cercana y sacó del cajón todas las cartas para colocarlas en la mesa, desplegándolas. Leyó la primera, era de Kenny.

_"No voy a perder el tiempo con formalidades, tu bien sabes quién será el que te envíe esta carta, habría hablado contigo en persona pero por primera vez en mi vida he decidido optar por la cautela, es lo que me conviene. También a ti.  
__Me imagino que estás al tanto del embarazo de Kushel. Me imagino que también sabrás que ese hijo es mío y que dio a luz a una niña hace pocos días, una mocosa que me ha entregado a mí porque no quiere que su maldito Holger lo sepa, según tengo entendido, le dijo que perdió al bebé durante el parto. Lidiar con dos críos no debe ser cosa fácil, ¿verdad? Especialmente si eres una jodida prostituta, Levi la ha visitado solo dos veces desde que supo que estaba en cinta, y sospecho que Holger sabe la verdad detrás de todo esto, hemos tenido ciertos infortunios y no le ha dejado a Levi venir a visitarme. Vaya cabrón.  
__De todas maneras, eso me da igual. Kushel es mía y quiero que así sea siempre. Y solo puedo conseguirlo con tu ayuda. Tengo dinero, viejo, mucho dinero para darte si me prometes deshacerte de Holger. Haz lo que debas hacer, pero lo quiero fuera de mi jodido camino. Mientras él siga con vida, Kushel nunca será mía. Por el momento me quedaré con la mocosa, aunque no me interesa revelar mi identidad como su padre. Por el momento seré un tío latoso al que tendrá que soportar, no quiero que Levi sepa que tiene una hermana, me odiaría de tan solo saberlo y necesito a ese muchacho de mi parte.  
__Junto a esta carta te llegará una bolsa con el dinero prometido, para que sepas que no estoy bromeando. Espero que me respondas rápido, viejo, ya sabes lo impaciente que me pongo cuando la gente no muestra gratitud. Y tú no quieres lidiar conmigo en mis estados de impaciencia, ¿verdad?_

_K."_

La mente de Mikasa se quedó en blanco mientras soltó la carta. Su mirada permaneció perdida en el infinito mientras su ceño se fruncía considerablemente.

¿Qué demonios acababa de leer?

¿Kenny… y la madre de Levi? ¿Ella? ¿Ellos?

¿Hermanos?

Hermanos…

No. No podía ser cierto. Las lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas como corriente de agua viva. ¿Ella tenía un hermano? ¿Kenny… era su padre? ¿Siempre había sido su padre? Apretó los puños, furiosa.

Había vivido toda su vida como un pájaro enjaulado, como un perro amarrado junto a una correa, sufriendo constantemente los abusos de su tío, creyendo que estaba sola en el mundo y que la única familia que tenía era ese cerdo asqueroso, la única persona que compartía su sangre y de la cual no podía alejarse porque no tenía a nadie más, porque dependía de él completamente. Mikasa se había sentido sola por tanto, tanto tiempo…

Entonces él apareció. Con sus comentarios ácidos que pretendían ser alentadores y la hacían reír. Su baja estatura que le recordaba a la historia de un niño que robó pan para demostrar su honor y fortaleza, un hombre que la defendió de aquellos que la molestaban y la incentivó a luchar.

_Eres fuerte, Mikasa._

El único que la defendió y protestó cuando quisieron entregarla como carnada del titán. El único que sin haber compartido alguna clase de parentesco, se había preocupado por ella, había mantenido su secreto a salvo, aquél que parecía conocerla mejor que nadie sin esforzarse siquiera.

Y ahora era su hermano.

Su hermano mayor.

¿Cuántas veces Mikasa deseó tener un hermano mayor? Alguien a quien recurrir cuando los golpes de Kenny torturaban sus noches. Alguien que la defendiera. Alguien que la quisiera.

Era él. Siempre fue él.

Mikasa limpió sus lágrimas, sollozando. Era horrible, todo era tan horrible e injusto y espantoso. Él había perdido a su madre, tenía una hermana que no conocía y su padre había muerto por culpa de Zacklay, Kenny le había arrebatado todo, les había arrebatado una felicidad, un futuro, una familia. Era horrendo, cruel. Muy cruel.

Pero _hermoso _a la vez.

Hermoso.

La inesperada voz de Jean la hizo jadear.

—¡Mikasa, Mikasa! —chilló en voz baja, casi en susurros. Su voz provenía desde arriba—. ¡Zacklay viene hacia acá, apresúrate!

Mikasa parpadeó, inquieta. Mierda. Tomó la carta de Kenny y la guardó, pero dejó el resto dentro del cajón nuevamente. No fue hasta que cerró la gaveta que notó algo extraño en el mueble. Éste se movió, tambaleándose como si una de sus patas estuviera torcida. Mikasa frunció el ceño, agachándose, y bajó éste sobresalía una madera temblorosa. Ella tomó el borde, moviéndolo un poco y desde el fondo de su corazón lo supo; supo que ahí dentro había algo. Supo que ahí dentro se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, pero ya no había tiempo para eso ahora. Colocó la madera en su lugar, cerró el cajón, recogió la lámpara de aceite para apagarla y subió las escaleras con dificultad, cerrando la trampilla lo más silenciosamente posible. Dubitativa y con el tiempo corriendo a contra reloj, Mikasa decidió robarse uno de los jarrones de Zacklay. No es que robar fuera su pasatiempo favorito o deseara convertirse en la próxima criminal indecente de Shiganshina, pero sería demasiado extraño que alguien hubiera roto la ventana de la casa y no se hubieran llevado nada de valor consigo, no deseaba que Zacklay sospechara que el intruso tenía otros motivos personales por los cuales infiltrarse en su casa. De esa manera levantaría menos sospechas.

Abandonó la casa para encontrarse a Jean junto a la puerta caminando de aquí hacia allá con impaciencia. Al verla quiso hablar, desesperado, señalando hacia un punto exacto en la ciudad que Mikasa no se molestó en observar, en lugar de eso lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a correr junto a ella lo más lejos posible de la casa. Se ocultaron detrás de un callejón y Mikasa se inclinó, agitada, observando a Zacklay llegar a la puerta con varios soldados, algunos de ellos bebían cerveza. Lo oyó maldecir al ver el vidrio roto de su ventana. Mikasa se alegró por ello. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio lo que hizo, si en ese sótano no se encontrara algo muy importante para Eren, Mikasa habría incendiado su casa esa misma noche, la habría quemado hasta los cimientos.

Entonces recordó la carta. Todo.

Tenía que ver a Levi cuanto antes. No podía esperar. No _quería_ esperar.

—Mikasa —habló Jean, recargado contra la pared mientras respiraba con dificultad—. Qué demonios fue todo esto.

—Te lo explicaré luego —prometió, entregándole el jarrón en las manos—. Debo irme ahora.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Mikasa abandonó a Jean en el callejón. Él susurró su nombre repetidas veces, intentando llamarla de nuevo para pedirle una explicación, pero Mikasa continuó su camino hacia casa de Levi. Sus manos sudaron y temblaron y su corazón se encontraba en un estado entre latidos frenéticos y muertes paulatinas. La ansiedad y el miedo eran los únicos sentimientos que podía palpar. Aferró la carta cerca de su pecho, con fuerza, sosteniendo entre sus manos la única prueba justa y fiable de su nueva realidad, su verdadera identidad. La de ambos.

La casa de Levi no era muy grande y se hallaba lejos de la de Zacklay, para su suerte. Probablemente estaba durmiendo, o tal vez ni siquiera estaba y yacía sobre los tejados cumpliendo con su turno de vigilancia. Mikasa no supo absolutamente nada, su mente se hallaba en blanco, pero toco la puerta dos veces con sus nudillos. Dos veces más. Tres. Cuatro, mientras los ojos le picaban e intentaba contener las lagrimas.

Tenía un hermano.

Un hermano.

La puerta se abrió y Mikasa olvidó lo que era respirar. Levi yacía parado frente a ella vistiendo su uniforme de soldado, probablemente había acabado su turno o estaba a punto de empezarlo, Mikasa no lo sabía, pero Levi se veía sorprendido de encontrarla frente a la puerta de su casa a altas horas de la noche. Entonces Mikasa lo vio. Observó su rostro por un momento mientras él susurraba su nombre con sorpresa, tal vez preocupado de que hubiera sucedido algo malo y el simple hecho de mostrar tanta empatía con alguien que no era nada suyo la hicieron llorar. Lloró al ver su nariz, puntiaguda y pequeña como la suya. Sus ojos, afilados y prolongados, oscuros como la noche misma, oscuros como los de ella. Lloró al verlo a él, a Levi, su hermano… tan parecido a ella… ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo?

—Mikasa…

Ella se sobó la nariz, intentando controlarse.

—¿P-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sin titubear él la hizo entrar. Se sentaron en el sofá. Ella le entregó la carta.

Ambos lloraron.

* * *

Mikasa nunca supo que se podía ser tan feliz.

Pasó la noche en su casa, hablando. Algo tan simple como eso. Oyendo su voz intercambiarse con la suya frente al fuego de su chimenea. Bebieron chocolate caliente, él lo mezcló con un poco de whiskey y eso la hizo reír. Rió durante toda la noche. Le habló de Kushel, de lo hermoso y largo que era su cabello, de la manera en que sostenía la manito de Levi para presionarla contra su barriga y de lo mucho que se parecía a ella. Le habló de su niñez, Mikasa hizo lo mismo con la suya. Tenían los mismos gustos. Su postre favorito era el Strudel, también era el de ella; con mucha, _mucha_ crema por encima.

Pero también hubo lágrimas, un abrazo y un «juro que pagará por esto» que Mikasa temió con todo su corazón porque no podía—simplemente _no_ podía permitirse a sí misma perder todo otra vez. No ahora que lo había encontrado para siempre. También le habló de Eren —aunque omitió el beso, por supuesto. Había oído que los hermanos mayores podían ser muy celosos si se lo proponían—, le habló de la carta, pues él le preguntó como la había conseguido. Le contó la verdad tras la muerte de Kenny, lo que realmente había sucedido. Y él simplemente calló, escuchándola, oyendo cada una de sus palabras. No juzgó, no se alarmó. Era asombroso poder hablar con alguien de esa manera, poder sentirse segura. Junto a él, esa noche, frente al calor de la chimenea y de las mantas y las tazas de chocolate caliente… Mikasa pudo sentir lo que era un hogar, el calor de una familia. No eran muchos. No había un padre y una madre, un tío malvado o un perro bonito al cual alimentar. Solo ellos dos, pero era suficiente para Mikasa.

Era más que suficiente.

Cuando el sol se alzó desde el este, iluminando la ciudad y bañándola de un color dorado, Levi buscó a Petra y a Hanji y después de comentarles las últimas noticias, los cuatro decidieron idear un plan para ingresar en el sótano esa misma noche. Levi se encargaría de mantener a Zacklay fuera de su casa durante unas buenas horas, Hanji vigilaría la puerta de entrada mientras Petra, Mikasa y Eren entrarían en el sótano y tomarían lo que sea que estuviera escondido detrás del mueble que Mikasa encontró muy sospechoso. Hanji se veía más que emocionada. Atosigando a Mikasa con preguntas sobre Eren y su poder de titán, preguntas que Mikasa no supo responder del todo puesto que la condición de Eren era un misterio para todos.

Mikasa los dejó planeando el resto de las cosas y marchó camino al bosque para informarle a Eren sobre lo que harían esa misma noche. Justo cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, Jean se interpuso en su camino. Lucía perturbado, nervioso.

—Jean…

—Se trataba de él, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, casi con desesperación, bloqueándole el paso—. Fue por eso que fuiste a casa de Zacklay ayer por la noche. Fue para hacerle un favor a él, ¿cierto?

Mikasa suspiró.

—Je-

—Ni siquiera me diste una explicación, me arrastraste contigo y ni siquiera me explicaste para qué. Ya ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntos, ¡ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te hablo! A veces debo repetirte las cosas mil veces para que me prestes atención.

Ella no respondió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Jean tenía razón. Mikasa no había encontrado cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. Él continuó, casi sin piedad.

—He… he estado contigo siempre y de un día para otro me cambias por un salvaje idiota que conoces en el bosque y-

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—Jean, sé que no te agrada pero-

Jean rió de manera sarcástica, jadeando.

—De hecho, _detesto_ a ese imbécil.

Aquello no tenía sentido.

—¡Por qué!

—¡Yo soy el que siempre ha estado contigo, no él! —gritó Jean, completamente descontrolado—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Solo está usándote para conseguir lo que hay dentro de esa maldita casa!

Ambos se observaron en silencio. Los ojos de Jean reflejaban una desesperación sin nombre, poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron a enrojecer. Durante unos instantes solo permaneció el silencio, los labios de Jean temblando y Mikasa con su ceño fruncido, nerviosa. Entonces él lo dijo todo, y lo hizo con pena, como si no deseara hacerlo, como si hubiera deseado que fuera ella quien lo descubriera sin necesidad de tener que confesarlo tan vergonzosamente.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Mikasa.

Y Mikasa lo supo. Todas esas charlas con Devi sobre Jean… terminaron por ser ciertas. Lo supo, lo supo y dolió demasiado. Porque ella no se sentía de la misma manera.

No podía.

—Jean...

Pero él evitó que palabras absurdas se desprendieran de sus labios, y en lugar de eso, los besó. De un impulso la sostuvo por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso desesperado, un beso que pedía a gritos un _quédate conmigo_.

Mikasa lo apartó, pero no se alejó de él. Sostuvo sus brazos entre sus manos, demasiado avergonzada de toda la situación.

—Jean, yo te quiero —susurró, sin mirarle a los ojos. Malditas lágrimas—. Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, pero yo-

—Sí, Mikasa —interrumpió Jean. Su voz desesperada y suplicante cambió repentinamente a una dominada por la furia y el rencor. Apartó sus manos con brusquedad y la mirada gélida que le dedicó sería algo que ella no olvidaría jamás—. Ya sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Sé que te gusta ese monstruo. Sé que solo he sido un imbécil al creer que tú podrías fijarte en mí. No necesitas decirlo.

Jean se apartó de Mikasa y se marchó. Sus puños firmemente apretados a cada lado de su cintura, entonces Mikasa supo que realmente estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Permaneció parada frente al bosque durante unos minutos, limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de enfocarse en lo que realmente era importante ahora: hablar con Eren y planear la misión para ir al sótano. Una vez que se sintió mejor, se adentró en el bosque y caminó cuidadosamente hacia la cueva.

* * *

—¿Entonces la llave no abre la puerta del sótano?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, masticando una uva lentamente mientras cargaba a _Armin _entre sus brazos.

—No. Pero la llave abre algo más. Estoy segura.

Se alegró de encontrar a _Armin_ dentro de la cueva cuando llegó al bosque. Eren dijo que apareció durante la noche y al despertar se encontraba acurrucado junto a su espalda, plácidamente dormido. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos dentro de la cueva, hablando, donde Mikasa le contó lo sucedido con Levi y demás, Eren no dejaba de mencionar que se sentía nervioso de pisar el suelo del sótano, que temía lo que podría encontrarse ahí dentro y que los titanes cada vez se encontraban más inquietos, haciendo un evidente énfasis en que su coordenada estaba empezando a fallar.

Lo que ocultó tras su garganta, lo que no dijo frente a ella y mantuvo en secreto, fue que esa misma mañana su nariz sangró. Mucho. Tardó unos minutos en detener el sangrado, y Eren supo que poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, no era una buena señal. Sin embargo, no deseaba preocupar a Mikasa. La necesitaba con energías, necesitaba que estuviera rodeada por sus cinco sentidos, los de él ya no funcionaban como era debido.

La noche arrasó Shiganshina y ambos se prepararon para viajar a la ciudad. Era la primera vez que Eren pisaba el pueblo en forma humana, incluso si lo había visto desde lejos en su forma de titán. Aquello era motivo de nervios también. Mikasa le colocó un suéter con capucha para mantener su rostro ocultado levemente. Eren era tan alto como Jean, si alguien los descubría, prefería que creyeran que era Jean y no un muchacho desconocido. Se despidieron de Armin y abandonaron el bosque con sigilo.

La ciudad estaba tan vacía como siempre, Mikasa lo arrastró hacia el callejón que Petra escogió como punto de encuentro y allí estaban esperándolos. Según Levi, Zacklay se encontraba en una importante reunión que él mismo había organizado con ayuda de Hanji, así que la casa se encontraba completamente vacía.

—Así que tu eres el chico titán —ese fue el saludo de su _hermano_.

—Y tú el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Tú y tus hombres me han jodido las noches un millón de veces con sus patrullas.

Un _tsk_ fue la única respuesta que recibió de su parte. Luego siguió Hanji, abalanzándose hacia él para atosigarlo con un sinfín de preguntas como _¿y cómo haces para transformarte en titán? ¿Te duele? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Posees aparatos reproductivos? _

La incomodidad acabó cuando le pusieron fin a las presentaciones para marchar hacia la casa. Mikasa notó que el vidrio de la entrada había sido sustituido por uno nuevo, pero Petra tenía mejores planes. Se agachó frente a la puerta y sacó dos ganzúas de sus botas. No le tomó mucho tiempo en abrir la puerta con un sonoro _track_, aquello fue mucho más sigiloso y calculador de lo que Mikasa habría podido imaginar.

Hanji decidió quedarse en la puerta para vigilar, el resto se dirigió al sótano. El corredor, la última puerta y finalmente la trampilla. Eren rió un poco al notar que para entrar en la habitación del sótano había que agacharse un poco, sin embargo aquello no fue necesario para Levi, su escasa estatura le permitían atravesar la puerta sin necesidad de inclinarse. Levi le dedicó una mirada asesina ante su comentario. Pero Eren se tensó cuando la puerta fue abierta y Mikasa los llevó hacia el mueble en donde había encontrado la lista de cartas.

—Allí abajo —dijo, moviendo suavemente el mueble para demostrarles que cojeaba—. Hay una madera que está floja.

Levi y Petra sostuvieron el mueble por ambos costados y lo arrastraron hacia un lado, liberando el suelo de su peso. Mikasa apretó el brazo de Eren en señal de apoyo, y éste asintió, más decidido que antes.

Era ahora o nunca.

Petra se agachó y quitó con algo de dificultad la madera floja del suelo, los clavos débilmente aferrados al pavimento. Cuando la dejó a un lado, notaron que en el suelo había un hueco profundo y estrecho. Levi no se atrevió a introducir su mano ahí, así que Petra tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio. Se agachó hasta el punto de permanecer casi acostada sobre el suelo polvoriento mientras su mano tanteaba entre la oscuridad de la abertura. Su rostro permanecía serio, y sus cejas se alzaron cuando aparentemente encontró algo.

—Hay algo aquí.

Con algo de dificultad estiró su brazo aún más, bajo el suelo se oyó un ruido y Petra abandonó el hueco con una caja entre sus manos. Eren jadeó, sorprendido. La caja era simple y de un roble muy fuerte, en el centro había un candado.

El candado para su llave.

Petra le entregó la caja y éste la colocó sobre la mesa. Todos lo rodearon, expectantes, mientras Eren recogía la llave que mantenía aferrada alrededor de su cuello y la introducía con un suspiro en el candado de la caja.

_Clic._

El candado fue abierto.

Con manos temblorosas, Eren quitó el metal de la cerradura dejándolo a un lado y abrió la caja. Un pergamino. Todo lo que había dentro de la caja era un gran pergamino doblado. Eren miró a Mikasa, curioso, y tomó el pergamino. Apartó los objetos de la mesa y desplegó el papel sobre el tablero.

Un mapa.

Todo lo que había en el pergamino era un gran mapa con millones de anotaciones, probablemente escritas por Grisha.

—¿U-Un mapa? —titubeó Eren, confundido.

Mikasa acercó más la lámpara de aceite hacia el pergamino.

El mapa dibujaba tres inmensos círculos que abarcaban una gran cantidad de terreno. Entre cada círculo habían anotaciones hechas con pluma.

_En cuanto a las murallas. Las distancias entre las murallas son casi idénticas. Hay 100km entre María y Rose. 130km entre Rose y Sina, y 250km entre Sina y el centro. El camino es el norte. _

¿Las… murallas?

—¿Las murallas? —exclamó Petra, consternada—. Espera, ¿son reales? ¿Existen de verdad?

Eren frunció el ceño, tan pálido como la nieve.

—Es una leyenda que solía contarme mi padre. La leyenda de-

—_Hitobashira_ —terminó Levi, asintiendo—. Los pilares humanos. La ciudad amurallada.

Eren asintió, respirando con irregularidad.

—¿Esto… se supone que es un mapa hacia la ciudad?

—¿Sabe Erwin sobre esto? —preguntó Mikasa a Levi, sorprendida.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo ha mencionado, pero siempre me resultó extraña la manera en que decidió ocultar a todos la existencia de los titanes ahí fuera. Si esa ciudad de verdad existe… creo Erwin no desea que la encontremos.

—Per-

—¡Eh, Levi!

La voz de Hanji interrumpió la charla. Petra dejó escapar un chillido del susto.

—¡Creo que alguien viene!

—Maldición —masculló Levi—. Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí.

Eren dejó la caja sobre la mesa y dobló el pergamino en cuatro, ocultándolo dentro del pliegue de sus botas, era el mejor lugar para ocultarlo sin tener que cargar nada entre sus brazos. Regresaron a la sala y ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar la trampilla. Corrieron apresurados hacia la puerta de salida, pero Zacklay ya los estaba esperando en la entrada.

Éste estaba rodeado por más de diez soldados, entre ellos, Erwin Smith. Pero lo que fue doloroso, lo que de verdad quitó el aliento de Mikasa más que el temor de haber sido descubiertos, fue ver a Jean en primer lugar, apuntando con su dedo, una mirada de resentimiento cubriendo por completo sus pupilas.

—¡Ahí están! —Exclamó a gran voz—. ¡El chico titán, el que les mencioné! ¡Ella es su amiga, lo ha traído al pueblo a propósito! ¡Va a matarnos a todos!

No.

_No._

Erwin miró muy seriamente a Levi. Enlazó la mano hacia adelante.

—Llévenlos al calabozo.

Unas manos fuertes sostuvieron a Mikasa por los brazos, alzándola en el aire apartándola de sus amigos. Miró a Jean con desesperación, ¿cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

—¡Jean! —gritó, llorando—. ¡Jean, por qué!

Ni siquiera pudo ver que hacían con Eren o con Levi. Un duro golpe detrás de su cabeza fue lo último que sintió antes de que sus ojos sucumbieran en una profunda oscuridad.

Todo era negro.

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

**¡Siento la tardanza!** Pero ya estoy de regreso, que es lo que importa (?)

Este capítulo fue de mis favoritos por muchas razones, una de ellas es que Mikasa decide finalmente tomar el **rol de una líder** dentro de lo que es el conflicto principal de la historia. Vemos su determinación ante las circunstancias y le otorgo a Eren algo de **debilidad**, que es algo de lo que demostró en el manga durante los capítulos en los que estuvo secuestrado a mano de los Reiss. Creo que es importante para Mikasa poder** desenvolverse con más independencia** y eso la ayuda a crecer como personaje.

¡Y sí! Finalmente los Ackerman descubren de su parentesco. **Y FINALMENTE SABEMOS LO QUE HAY DENTRO DEL SÓTANO.** No, no el del manga, aún falta un mes para poder saberlo, si nos basamos en los resultados del capítulo **72 #EXTREMEFANGIRL**. Y sí, lo que hay dentro de **ÉSTE** sótano es un mapa que confirma la existencia de la **ciudad amurallada** de la que tanto hablan.

Y para muchas, ésta tal vez no es una bonita noticia(?) pero podríamos encontrarnos ante el **penúltimo capítulo de la historia** (o tal vez aún falten dos más, lo decidiré cuando empiece a escribir el siguiente). Desde un principio dejé en claro que la historia **no contaría con muchos** capítulos debido a mi **mala fama** de abandonar las historias una vez que alcanzan más de 20 capítulos, y no quiero eso para este fic. Así que se podría decir que **nos encontramos en los momentos culminantes** de la historia. Y** JURO, PROMETO** actualizar la próxima semana, de verdad. **¡Así que estén atentos a las alertas en favoritos!**

En fin, mi gente. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!** Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	9. Están aquí

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Penúltimo capítulo! ¡LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO! :D_

* * *

_**—o—**_

—Acércate, hijo.

La voz del Sr. Smith se oyó tan clara como el agua, tan demacrada como una flor marchita en otoño. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada hacia la lujosa recámara se apartaron de la puerta para dejar pasar a Erwin Smith, su padre había solicitado verlo horas antes. Ahora, aún cuando había algo de tiempo.

Erwin dio un paso, dos, tres… y los guardias cerraron la puerta detrás de él con suavidad, dejando dentro de la recámara dos almas solitarias. El espíritu joven, el viejo que poco a poco comenzaba a marchitarse, era cuestión de tiempo —días, quizás— hasta que se convirtiera en cenizas.

El muchacho de quince años tragó saliva sonoramente, sosteniendo sus manos por detrás de su espalda y caminó hacia la cama de su padre lentamente, las frazadas de la tela más costosa cubriendo sus piernas, su espalda recostada sobre un sinfín de almohadas de colores, el sol introduciéndose por su gran ventanal tiñendo las paredes de oro. Era una habitación muy hermosa a decir verdad, el tipo de habitación que Erwin siempre habría deseado tener. Su padre no carecía de buenos gustos.

Su padre le dedicó una intensa mirada, de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionándolo detalladamente. Su boca despilfarró una risa seca, como si no poseyera las fuerzas suficientes dentro de su pecho para formular una risa apropiada.

—Cada día estás más alto —comentó, casual, su respiración agitada arrebatándole hasta el más frágil de los suspiros—. ¿Has estado tomando tus clases junto a Pixis?

Erwin asintió con lentitud.

—Sí, padre. Encuentro sus clases muy… enriquecedoras.

El Sr. Smith encaró una ceja acusadoramente, la picardía vibrando tras sus marchitos ojos.

—¿Ha estado bebiendo de nuevo?

Erwin no pudo ocultar una discreta sonrisa.

—Un poco.

Su padre dejó escapar una carcajada, su cuerpo agitándose sobre los colchones de su cama.

—Me lo imagino. Ese viejo nunca cambiará —dijo, intentando controlar los espasmos que vibraban por todo su cuerpo.

El muchacho observó su alrededor discretamente. Sobre la mesa de noche yacían sus medicinas, leche de amapola y los brebajes que constantemente ingería para aliviar sus intensos dolores musculares, dolores que habían debilitado su cuerpo hasta el punto en el que era imposible para él levantarse de esa cama. Tan solo tenía ochenta años, sin embargo lucía mucho más joven que eso. Probablemente era consecuencia de las constantes transformaciones que azotaban su cuerpo, le había oído decir a Pixis que la dosis de titán poseía terribles efectos secundarios a largo plazo. Su padre demacrado sobre una cama era uno de ellos.

—Dijeron que querías verme, padre.

El Sr. Smith asintió lentamente, apartando la mirada y dejando escapar un intenso suspiro.

—Camina hacia la ventana, Erwin —ordenó su padre apaciblemente—. Dime lo que ves.

Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, Erwin no se atrevió a contradecir las órdenes de su padre. Lentamente caminó hacia la gran ventana en su habitación y miró a través de los vidrios desplegados, el sol intenso ocultarse poco a poco detrás del Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, la gran ciudad de Shiganshina tiñéndose de un color carmesí, dorado, como un inmenso trofeo.

De alguna manera, dentro de muy poco, todo eso sería suyo.

Suyo.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió su padre, curioso—. ¿Qué ves?

Erwin alzó el rostro, solemne.

—Veo nuestro legado. Una ciudad que por siglos nos perteneció, una ciudad que hemos aprendido a gobernar, a mantener a salvo. Veo la esencia de los Smith sobre cada una de las calles que nuestros hombres patrullan. Nos veo a nosotros, padre.

El Sr. Smith no respondió inmediatamente. Asintió en silencio, su mirada extraviada en sus propias manos, el sol abandonando su rostro una vez más.

—¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos?

Erwin tragó saliva sonoramente, sus manos estrujándose disimuladamente por detrás de su espalda.

—Lo hice.

—¿Y bien?

—Ya conoces mi posición al respecto.

Erwin volteó a ver a su padre cuando éste suspiró ante su comentario, de alguna manera sabía que diría algo como eso. Habían mantenido este tipo de conversación semanas atrás y no los había dirigido hacia ninguna parte. Erwin sabía que su citación a su habitación era una nueva manera de retomar la charla, de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Erwin a veces creía que su padre nunca terminaba de comprender como eran las cosas realmente.

—Sí —respondió el Sr. Smith, su voz oyéndose áspera contra su lengua—. Historia también conoce tu posición al respecto. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

El muchacho se tensó, sin responder.

Su padre continuó.

—Dijo que no teme ofrecerse a hacer la tarea, mientras sea un bien para la humanidad y nuestra familia —él rió, tosiendo en el intento—. Ah, Historia, Historia… tu hermana sí que posee agallas, ¿huh? Siempre lo he dicho. Tan luchadora como su madre.

Su hijo se contuvo de apretar los puños, sin embargo su mandíbula se sentía tan tensa como un hilo jalado por dos grandes extremos.

—Qué se supone que significa eso, padre…

—Creo que sabes muy bien lo que significa —el Sr. Smith se apresuró a responder. Apartó la mirada de su hijo y miró sus demacradas manos, tan arrugadas y marchitas como una pasa de uva—. Cuando el momento llegue, cuando yo así lo decida… Historia se inyectará el suero y tendrá que devorarme. Todos mis recuerdos, todo lo que he estado guardando en mi interior por tanto tiempo… pasarán a sus manos. Entonces Shiganshina pasará a ser no más que un oscuro recuerdo… las ciudades amuralladas nos esperan.

El Sr. Smith oyó a su educado hijo resoplar. Lo observó de inmediato, curioso, lucía tan serio como una roca. Sabía que no era el primero en apoyar su decisión.

—¿Cuál es el punto de asustar al pueblo de esa manera?

—¿Qué dices?

Su hijo alzó la mirada, había fuego en sus ojos.

—No necesitamos ciudades amuralladas que nos gobiernen, que nos den protección… _nosotros_ somos la protección, ¿qué a caso no lo entiendes, padre? Nuestro apellido es más resistente que cualquier absurda muralla a las afueras de Shiganshina, a las afueras del bosque… no necesitamos nada más, el pueblo no necesita nada más que esto. ¿Cuál es el punto de hablarle sobre los titanes, sobre la verdad? —Erwin rió, apasionado—. _¿Qué es la verdad?_ La verdad no es más que aquello que nosotros les digamos. Si proclamas que el cielo será verde, así será. Si proclamas que Shiganshina es segura, que los titanes se han marchado… así será. El mundo será lo que nosotros digamos y-

Su padre se echó a reír, cortando deliberadamente el absurdo monólogo de su hijo el soñador, el idealista… el absurdo. El mayor, pero aquél que no cargaba con la madurez necesaria para hacerse cargo del legado que por años protegió a la familia Smith, un legado que su hija menor, Historia, parecía más que dispuesta a sobrellevar.

—Si no te conociera, hijo, diría que esas palabras son del mismísimo Dalliz Zacklay —dijo, aún riendo—. C-Creo que debería haber controlado un p-poco más tus amistades…

—Tú siempre dijiste que el fin justificaba los medios y que-

—Pero hay medios que rozan límites insospechados —advirtió su padre, deteniendo su risa para dar paso a una voz severa y seca como la arena—. No cambiaré siglos de una tradición familiar por tus tonterías juveniles. Historia se ofreció a hacerse cargo del legado familiar y será ella quien gobierne la ciudad, quien proclame la verdad al pueblo. Titanes cambiantes y humanos, juntos, como siempre debió ser…

—¿Pretendes que convivamos con nuestros enemigos naturales? —Replicó Erwin, la paciencia y educación que lo caracterizaron al ingresar en su habitación poco a poco desvaneciéndose por la ira—. ¿Pretendes entregar al pueblo a la boca del lobo?

El Sr. Smith lo observó apaciblemente, incluso a pesar de sus duras palabras no había nadie dentro de Shiganshina que conociera tan bien a Erwin Smith como su propio padre.

—Me acabas de llamar enemigo, hijo. Dime, ¿a caso _soy_ tu enemigo?

Las rígidas facciones de Erwin no se relajaron, en sus ojos flameaba un tinte carmesí, un tinte fogoso, el tinte de la muerte. Su rostro poco a poco adoptó un pálido rubor, pestañeó varias veces, silencioso, y su padre supo que había algo mal. No por algo que hubiera dicho, no era la primera vez que demostraba frialdad y disciplina frente a él, pero cada una de las actitudes que Erwin Smith demostró aquella tarde le indicaron que su hijo no estaba bien. En lo absoluto.

Erwin bajó la mirada, asintiendo lentamente, considerando algo que su padre aún no acababa de comprender. Incluso si conocía a su hijo como a la palma de su mano, durante breves instantes como éste era complicado leer su mente, ver qué pensamientos filosóficos cruzaban por su cabeza, porque así era Erwin, inteligente… tal vez demasiado.

Su hijo alzó la mirada, había bondad en sus ojos. Una bondad afilada como la hoja de una navaja, una bondad falsa. No sonrió, pero sus ojos se arquearon con una sutil simpatía.

—Lo siento —susurró, mirando fijamente a su padre a los ojos—. Lo siento mucho, padre…

El Sr. Smith frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo del todo las disculpas de su hijo. ¿A caso se había redimido de sus ideologías?

—¿De qué hab-

—Pero no puedo dejar que sigas con esta locura.

Erwin avanzó hacia su padre en silencio, el viejo petrificado sobre su cama ante la fría mirada de su primogénito.

—Shiganshina nunca verá la ciudad amurallada —continuó, su voz flotando sobre el aire tan suavemente como los pétalos de una rosa—. Nunca sabrán tu secreto, ni lo que hay más allá del Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes. ¿Por qué querría yo que el pueblo adorase a titanes amurallados… cuando pueden adorarme a mí? Si ellos quieren un Dios, bien…

—E-Erwin…

Su hijo se acercó a la cama y tomó la almohada blanca que yacía junto a los pies de su padre. La observó durante un momento, sosteniéndola por ambos lados.

—E-Erwin, qué h-haces…

Erwin alzó la mirada, sosteniendo los temerosos ojos de su padre.

—Yo seré su Dios.

Diría que todo sucedió demasiado rápido, que las cosas terminaron de inmediato para ambos, pero no fue así. Erwin caminó hacia su padre con la almohada entre sus manos y los gritos del Sr. Smith se vieron eclipsados cuando la almohada cubrió su rostro, cuando sus brazos y piernas y cuerpo entero se movían de un lado a otro con debilidad mientras Erwin presionaba firmemente la almohada contra su cara, impidiéndole respirar.

Las manos de su padre arañando su rostro en un desesperado intento por salir ileso, por defenderse… pero era demasiado tarde. Sus fuerzas se encontraban por el suelo y su hijo era mucho más fuerte que él, mucho más joven, mucho más cruel. Sus manos no temblaron mientras sostenía la almohada y poco a poco su padre se quedaba sin aire hasta morir en silencio, sin nadie que pudiera oírlo. Y aunque así hubiera sido, era demasiado tarde para él, Erwin había ordenado que nadie los interrumpiera en un momento como ese. Ahora todos jugaban dentro de su juego.

Agitado por tanta presión, Erwin quitó la almohada lentamente, el rostro de su padre reflejando una profunda agonía, sin embargo eso no causó otra cosa más que un bufido en Erwin.

—Ese asqueroso poder titánico no fue de gran ayuda después del todo, ¿verdad, padre?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Erwin dejó la almohada sobre la cama y abandonó la habitación, tan sereno como el viento. Los guardias le abrieron la puerta con una reverencia y diez soldados lo estaban esperando en el próximo pasillo, Zacklay entre ellos.

El viejo lo recibió con una cálida palmada en el hombro.

—¿Está hecho?

—Hecho —anunció Erwin—. ¿Dónde está Historia?

—En su recámara.

Él asintió, comenzando a caminar.

—Sígueme.

Las miradas temerosas que el servicio de la casa le dedicó mientras el joven Erwin deambulaba por los pasillos siendo escoltado por diez soldados sería algo que jamás podría olvidar. Los guardias que custodiaban la recámara de Historia se apartaron de inmediato al verlo llegar, ya no había nadie a su favor, nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Erwin era el verdadero líder ahora.

Abrió las puertas con firmeza y encontró a su hermana sentada sobre su tocador, leyendo. Por el reflejo del espejo ella lo observó, pero su mirada cambió al ver las personas que rodeaban a su hermano mayor, Zacklay y mil soldados más. Por un instante temió, porque su padre le había advertido que esto pasaría. Esto pasaría, pasaría, pasaría… e Historia no estaba del todo segura como podría evitarlo.

—¿E-Erwin? ¿Qué suced-

—Ven conmigo —ordenó, frío como el hielo.

Historia tembló.

—¿Qué sucede?

Su hermano esperó muy pacientemente.

—Ven.

La muchacha observó a Zacklay, tan serio como una roca, a los soldados, para nada dispuestos a intervenir y ayudarla. Supo que no había remedio. Lentamente la muchacha de cabellos como el sol retrocedió tan lentamente que estaba segura su hermano no fue capaz de notarlo. Con su mano tanteó su tocador hasta encontrar el cajón en el que había guardado la dosis de su padre, y sostuvo la jeringa entre sus manos porque sabía que era la única opción viable.

—No iré a ninguna parte —dijo, aferrando toda su existencia en la inyección.

Erwin dio un paso hacia ella, pero Historia fue más rápida. Tomó la dosis y clavó la aguja sobre su muñeca con rapidez, tanto Erwin como Zacklay y los soldados exclamaron, sorprendidos.

Sin embargo ella no se había inyectado nada aún.

—¡No dejaré que arruines los planes de padre! —chilló Historia, temeraria—. ¡Lárgate, Erwin, o juro que me transformaré y ni siquiera tus huesos permanecerán!

Pero Historia era débil, siempre lo fue, Erwin siempre lo supo. Ni siquiera dio la orden, dos de sus soldados atravesaron la habitación hacia ella y la sostuvieron por ambos brazos, paralizada por la bestialidad que su hermano había cometido ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para inyectarse el suero a tiempo. Los soldados la atraparon y Erwin abandonó su habitación junto a Zacklay, los gritos de su hermana chillando su nombre a través de los pasillos hasta que un disparo retumbó entre las paredes y el llanto cesó.

Todo había acabado.

Pero para Erwin solo comenzaba. Dio la orden a Zacklay de que propagara el terrible accidente. Uno de los guardias se infiltró en las recámaras de su padre, ahogándolo con una almohada, para después marchar hacia la habitación de su hija menor y violarla sin ningún tipo de misericordia. Tuvieron que sacrificar uno de sus hombres para la tarea, era la única manera de que el pueblo creyera la tragedia que había azotado a los Smith. Pero el fin justificaba los medios. La gente lo amó, se compadeció del pobre muchacho de quince años que había perdido a su familia por una traición civil.

Él rigió sobre la ciudad desde entonces, siendo esa la primera de muchas mentiras que el pueblo se creería de su propia boca.

* * *

Los golpes en el rostro de Eren Jaeger eran incontables.

Pero Eren no tenía miedo, aquél era un sentimiento con el que había aprendido a familiarizarse hasta saber dominarlo por completo, hasta el punto en donde ni siquiera le afectaba del todo. La habitación era oscura, pero lo suficientemente iluminada para que Eren pudiera ver los puños del tal Mike impactar contra su rostro una y otra y otra vez, sus manos atadas al respaldo de la silla, sin poder moverse.

A pesar de la hinchazón de sus ojos, el rostro sereno de Erwin Smith era más que notorio, parado a pocos metros de él en compañía de Zacklay, ambos observando la escena en silencio. Incluso Levi no emitía palabra alguna, sentado a su lado con sus manos atadas, en su rostro se lucían los mismos golpes que Eren cargaba sobre su piel. Era gracioso, de alguna manera.

Cuando Mike terminó su ronda, se apartó, limpiándose las manos ligeramente y Erwin dio un paso al frente, llevaban casi dos horas de ésta manera. Era demasiado irritante.

—¿Hablarás ahora? —exigió, paciente.

Pero fue Levi quien tuvo la idea de responder.

Rió, seco, mientras escupía algo de sangre al suelo.

—Sabes —sugirió, casual—. Golpearlo de esa manera… ¿no es peligroso? Podrías lograr que se transforme en titán.

Aquél comentario le sacó una carcajada a Eren. Era satisfactorio ver que sus tres enemigos no parecían demasiado alegres ante ese hecho.

—Se necesita más que un solo golpe en mi rostro para que me transforme, no funciona de esa manera —dijo Eren, mirando a Erwin fijamente—. Pero Erwin parece saber eso muy bien. Me pregunto qué otras cosas sabes. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de lugar, y te sientas aquí y empiezas a hablar?

Eren se ganó otro puñetazo por eso. Zacklay parecía tener suficiente de aquello. Caminó hacia Eren y lo sostuvo de la mandíbula con mucha fuerza.

—Si no empiezas a decir todo lo que sabes, mocoso de mierda, traeré aquí a esa niña estúpida y entonces empezarás a hablar porque-

Zacklay jadeó cuando Eren lanzó un escupitajo de sangre hacia su cara, obligándole a callar su estúpido monólogo barato. _Nadie_ le decía a Eren Jaeger qué hacer, mucho menos si intentaban utilizar a Mikasa para ello. Erwin apartó a Zacklay y miró a Eren fijamente.

—Tú lo has querido. Trae a Mikasa —le ordenó a Zacklay. Después de eso sus ojos se posaron en Levi—. También a Petra.

Zacklay abandonó la habitación del calabozo junto a otros guardias, dejando a Erwin a solas frente a sus dos enemigos, aunque uno de ellos no lo era en el pasado. Levi lo observó con calma, impidiendo que sus emociones lo controlaran.

—Me sorprende lo sigiloso que fuiste en todo esto —susurró Erwin—. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Levi jadeó, casi riendo.

—Soy bueno ocultando cosas —respondió—. Al igual que tú. Mikasa era mi hermana, Zacklay mató a mi padre… debí haber imaginado que estabas al tanto de ello.

Erwin ni siquiera se inmutó. Permaneció en silencio, ignorando las quejas de su ex amigo deliberadamente. Se acercó a Eren y lo tomó bruscamente de su camiseta ensangrentada, sus ojos flameando con un fuego que antaño gobernaba su mirada. Lo observó fijamente, furioso, harto de tanto juego infantil y preludios absurdos.

—Qué-hay-en-ese-sótano —pronunció cada palabra con firmeza, sílaba por sílaba, una orden sin vuelta atrás.

Eren no respondió. En lugar de eso sostuvo sus ojos durante unos pocos segundos, su mirada danzando sobre una burla que poco a poco irritaban a Erwin Smith. Entonces lo oyeron, a lo lejos, un sonido que se prolongó en un eco fantasmal, aterrador.

Un rugido.

Erwin alzó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual con Eren y todos hicieron silencio, incluso Levi se vio alarmado.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, era algo que Eren supo sucedería, algo que deseaba evitar… pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El rugido se oyó de nuevo y con furia Erwin lo sostuvo más firmemente de su camiseta, zarandéanoslo.

—¡Si esto es obra tuya, juro que-

—Hay una razón por la cual vivía en ese bosque —susurró, el dulce placer del odio que le sentía danzando sobre su lengua a cada palabra que Eren especulaba—. ¿Creías que tu mentira duraría para siempre?

Erwin lucía perplejo, sus manos temblaban.

—De qué demonios hab-

—Ya están aquí —fue lo único que Eren dijo al respecto, disfrutando la incertidumbre en los ojos de su oponente—. Atravesaron el bosque. Es solo cuestión de minutos hasta que tu pueblo los vea, y entonces tu teatro se hará trizas.

Pasos desenfrenados se oyeron desde lo lejos, como si un animal gigante hubiera pisado las tierras un sinfín de veces, paso tras paso, como un terremoto.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._

Los titanes.

* * *

**¡ANUNCIO!**

Gente hermosa, acabo de publicar un** nuevo fic** de Eremika,**«****Scars deeper than love». **Como sabrán, **IWAR está llegando a su fin**, ¡pero no es motivo de tristezas! Con **«Scars deeper than love»** prometo darles un **Eremika** mucho más maduro y **repleto de romance**, una relación romántica que en IWAR no pude plantear. **¡Así que corran a leerlo! Espero sus comentarios y nuevamente su apoyo para con el fic.**

Love you giiiiiirls! :)

* * *

**¡Hello Everybody!**

**SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, lo sé, tardé mucho. **

En el capítulo anterior, tuve un review donde me pidió/rogó que diera** detalles sobre los personajes** en el próximo capítulo, en caso de que fuera el último. A decir verdad, no me detuve a pensar demasiado en la vida de TODOS los personajes, pero sí quise darle un trasfondo mucho más profundo a _Erwin Smith_, **aka el villano del fic(?). **

Este capítulo es corto en comparación a lo anteriores, más que nada porque **planeaba que fuera el último**, pero terminé dividiéndolo en dos por una razón bastante tonta(?) y es que me enfermaba la idea de terminar el fic solo con nueve capítulos, **con diez se ve más bonito** (y completo) jó, así que ya saben, **el próximo capítulo es el ÚLTIMO capítulo** del fic, pero será mucho más largo que éste y **estará repleto de desgracias. MUAJAJAJA.**

Nuevamente quiero **agradecerles** a todos por el apoyo que tuvo este fic :) nunca lo hubiera imaginado. **130 reviews**, **68 favoritos **y **57 followers**, de verdad, ¡GRACIAS! Como dije más arriba, **acabo de publicar un nuevo fic** largo de Eremika, **Scars deeper than love**, con mucho **smut y romance**(?) así que les estaría eternamente agradecida **si me apoyan con ese también** :) hay que llenar el fandom de mucho eremika, muchachas.

En fin, prometo actualizar pronto el próximo capítulo por el mero hecho de ser el último.

¡Las quiero!

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


	10. So ist es Immer

**«I will always return»****  
**

Personajes de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Eren es un titan cambiante que vive en el bosque. El pueblo de Shiganshina le teme, así que proponen otorgarle un sacrificio con la condición de que se marche de las tierras y nunca regrese. Mikasa es una niña del pueblo que es ofrecida como el sacrificio. Cuando es abandonada en el bosque, en lugar de encontrar una bestia abominable, encuentra a un muchacho solitario. Eremika. AU.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO -llora-_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Los ojos de Petra permanecían fijos sobre el candelabro junto a la entrada de la puerta del calabozo en el que se hallaba encerrada durante horas. Su mirada parecía distraída, extraviada en un sueño lejano que a Mikasa no le resultaba nada fácil de descifrar, no obstante, la mente de Petra trabajaba tan activamente como nunca antes. Pensando, pensando, pensando.

¿Cómo demonios lograría escapar de ahí?

Lo último que una joven como ella habría hecho en una situación de emergencia como esa sería esperar a que su valiente corcel de brillante armadura—y de proporciones pequeñas, a decir verdad—llegara para rescatarla. Incluso si Levi había sido su salvación numerosas veces, Petra no era ese tipo de mujeres. Ella habría dado tanto o más, atribuyéndole un poco de todo lo que Levi le entregó durante años incluso a pesar de ser más joven que él. Así que no podía permanecer allí encerrada sin hacer nada mientras él sufría, probablemente, un destino peor que el de ella al enfrentarse a una traición mayor.

Pero no había demasiado por hacer. Incluso si los guardias se habían marchado hacía horas y ambas se encontraban solas en las partes más oscuras del calabozo, los barrotes de la celda se alzaban con firmeza y las paredes no contaban con agujeros misteriosos por los cuales rascar un hueco, una vía de escape. Y aquella noche había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para llevar tan solo una ganzúa hacia la casa de Zacklay, una ganzúa que se quebró una vez que lograron abrir la puerta y ya no servía para nada más. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Cargar ganzúas entre las botas de su uniforme había sido una manía que Levi le implantó con los años. _Nunca sabes para qué las necesitarás_, decía. Y tenía razón. Tendría que haber traído más de una consigo, ahora serían su eterna salvación.

—Todo esto es culpa mía.

La voz de Hanji hizo que Mikasa y Petra la observaran de reojo, confundidas y curiosas a la vez. Durante el lapso de tiempo en el que permanecieron encerradas Hanji se mantuvo en completo silencio, tan ruidosa e imprudente que era. Oírla hablar de repente fue toda una sorpresa, especialmente con las palabras que siguieron a continuación. Ni Petra ni Mikasa dijeron nada más, Hanji continuó con su inesperado discurso.

—Fui cercana a Erwin en todos los aspectos que pueden imaginar —susurró, y miró a Petra de reojo—, incluso más que tú —se quitó los lentes con pereza y los examinó con agotamiento—. Estuve presente en reuniones secretas de las que ni siquiera Levi siendo mano derecha de Erwin estuvo presente. Se me confió la tarea de investigar a los titanes y averiguar su paradero, su origen. Todo el conocimiento del mundo fue puesto sobre mis hombros… y yo lo eché a perder.

—Hanji…

—El conocimiento es el arma más poderosa a manos de un ser humano —interrumpió—. Nuestro cerebro solo utiliza un 10% de nuestro conocimiento… tan solo imaginen si tuviéramos acceso al resto de la información escondida dentro de él —soltó una risa seca, semejante a un bufido—. Nos volveríamos locos. Y por un largo tiempo creí que eso nos diferenciaba de los titanes allí afuera: nosotros éramos inteligentes, ellos no. Podíamos ganar, podíamos sobrevivir. ¿Pero, hasta qué precio debería llegar la supervivencia? Eso es lo que aprendí con el tiempo, la inteligencia y el conocimiento pueden corrompernos, cuando Erwin me confesó el secreto de su familia y de los titanes cambiantes… lo supe. Lo vi en sus ojos. Ya no era una lucha entre titanes y seres humanos, era algo mucho más peligroso que eso.

Hanji suspiró, refregándose los ojos.

—Los titanes cambiantes son una cosa fascinante, ¿saben? Mitad humanos, mitad titanes. Inteligentes, fuertes, creados para mantener la paz, la cerca que mantiene ambas especies en armonía. Durante siglos la familia de Erwin intentó apaciguar los mares. Un titán cambiante puede adquirir conocimientos y recuerdos de otro titan cambiante al comer su espina dorsal y como una herencia los Smith se la entregaron los unos a los otros por generaciones, porque incluso los más fuertes tienen un punto débil, el talón de Aquiles —murmuró—. Desgraciadamente los titanes cambiantes no viven muchos años.

Mikasa parpadeó, su piel erizándose ante semejante declaración.

—¿Q-Qué?

Hanji lució apenada, pero continuó.

—Es complicado, pero sus cuerpos no resisten por largos años las constantes transformaciones, muchos de ellos pierden el control en su forma de titán y acaban dañando alguien que aman, al menos fue así como Erwin dijo que murió su madre. Su padre la atacó en un estado de inconsciencia y esa es la razón por la cual creo Erwin es como es. Su odio hacia los titanes es irracional, incluso hacia Eren que lo único que ha hecho fue mantener la ciudad a salvo durante años, pobre muchacho —suspiró—. Como dije, todo esto es culpa mía. Seguí a Erwin porque creí que era lo correcto, hasta que las cosas fueron demasiado lejos y supe que le fallé a la humanidad. Albergué conmigo esta información durante años y podría haber detenido las cosas a tiempo, pero el conocimiento no solo corrompe, también ciega. Los titanes no son nuestros enemigos y nosotros no somos los héroes, creo que es lo contrario. Los crueles y despiadados, los asesinos y mentirosos, los traicioneros e hipócritas… somos nosotros. Los titanes no suelen atacarse entre ellos, viven en armonía, pero nosotros… solo míranos, ¿hasta donde hemos llegado? Ellos solo están aquí para hacernos pagar por nuestros pecados.

El silencio reinó una vez que Hanji terminó con su discurso, las manos de Mikasa temblando estrepitosamente ante tal confesión. Eren, Eren, Eren, lo único en lo que Mikasa podía pensar era en él, ni siquiera le importaba realmente que pudiera morir en un futuro cercano, lo único que deseaba era poder salvarlo de Erwin y permanecer junto a él el tiempo que fuera necesario: dos, tres, cuatro años… no importaba, ella se encargaría de llenar el resto de sus días con felicidad, sin una carga sobre sus hombros ni una responsabilidad demasiado grande para ojos tan amables, pero lo peor de todo era que Mikasa no sabía si eso podría ser posible.

Algo en su interior le susurraba que no sería así nunca.

—Todos hicimos mal desde el momento en que nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Erwin cuando éste ofreció a Mikasa como el sacrificio —susurró Petra, su ceño fruncido—. El único que protestó fue Levi…

Hanji rió un poco, amarga.

—Ese enano asqueroso sí que posee agallas —se burló honorablemente—. Pero no me preocupo por él, es fuerte como un roble —miró a Mikasa de reojo, casi con cariño—. Igual que su hermana. Joder, niña, una noche entera dentro del Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes… no cualquiera sobrevive a eso.

Petra rió un poco ante su comentario, sin embargo Mikasa contuvo el impulso de derramar un río de lágrimas, sus manos apretándose entre sí con nerviosismo.

—Fue Eren —susurró, casi a punto de llorar—. Fue él quien me salvó y ayudó. Si no fuera por él… yo habría muerto al instante. Nunca fui valiente ni fuerte, siempre fui la chica débil de la que todos se burlaban. Mi tío abusó de mi toda la vida y jamás fui capaz de defenderme y hacer algo por mi misma. Fue Eren… —dijo, entonces sus lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos de inmediato—. Fue él quien me enseñó a luchar, él me dio un motivo para vivir, porque antes de conocerlo yo no tenía nada. Él… é-el…

Mikasa agachó la cabeza, incapaz de continuar y Petra se acercó para poner una mano sobre la suya, poco a poco enfadándose por toda la miseria que las rodeaba.

—Saldremos de aquí, Mikasa —dijo, solemne—. Lo juro. Saldremos de aquí y salvaremos a Eren. Te lo prometo.

Mikasa cerró sus ojos, terriblemente apenada. Involuntariamente no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello era culpa suya. Si tan solo hubiera muerto dentro de ese bosque, si tan solo no hubiera insistido en perseguir a Eren y marcharse de allí cuando él se lo advirtió… tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando. Tal vez Eren no estaría siendo torturado y el pueblo estaría a salvo, pero de alguna manera Mikasa no podía evitar pensar que todos aquí dentro se merecían esto. La gran mayoría de los ciudadanos votaron a favor de entregarla a manos del titan y durante años aquellos que dirigieron la ciudad conocían el secreto de Mikasa Ackerman y los lazos de sangre que la unían a su hermano mayor, Levi. Y eso era algo que nunca podría perdonarles: haberles arrebatado su identidad.

Pero Eren no se suponía debía ser parte de todo ello. Él era inocente, un héroe, había entregado años de su vida para proteger a un pueblo ingrato y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. También su hermano, que siempre fue amigable con ella incluso antes de conocer los lazos de sangre que los unían. Mikasa no lo dijo en voz alta, pero de verdad tenía mucho miedo.

—Estaremos bien —reafirmó Petra—. Sé que todos estare-

Un sonido lejano e imponente la hizo callar, Mikasa se sobresaltó y sus ojos la observaron expectantes, refugiándose en la seguridad que Petra como adulto le proporcionaba. El sonido se repitió nuevamente, no era algo que Mikasa hubiera oído con anterioridad pero las paredes del calabozo comenzaron a temblar al igual que los barrotes de la celda, el techo desprendiendo una lluvia de polvo y Mikasa supo, supo, supo que algo no estaba bien. Que aquello no eran cañones ni cualquier otra cosa a lo que la ciudad se hubiera enfrentado con anterioridad. De repente todo cobró sentido.

El poder de Eren estaba fallando. Él no estaba en el bosque ahora mismo.

_Bom-bom-bom._

Un rugido esporádico.

Titanes.

Petra, Hanji y Mikasa se levantaron del suelo de inmediato, observándose la una a la otra con terror. Petra comprendió la situación muchísimo más deprisa, ella misma había tenido que matar a cientos de ellos en sus expediciones a las afueras de la ciudad, conocía el sonido exacto de sus rugidos y de sus pisadas y el temor la invadió como a un bebé, pero Levi siempre decía que en los momentos más difíciles era cuando el cerebro lograba activarse. Ante momentos de temor los sentidos se alertaban. Hanji y Petra corrieron hacia la celda y comenzaron a moverla con fuerza, intentando de alguna manera debilitar los barrotes pero no había caso. Los sonidos esporádicos continuaban y todo a su alrededor no dejaba de temblar.

—¡Guardias! —gritó Petra—. ¡Guardias!

Pero no había nadie.

Hanji maldijo, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que una puerta mágica se desprendiera y las sacara de allí fantasiosamente, pero no había nada. Tomó una roca del suelo y comenzó a golpear la cerradura de las puertas pero no había caso, Erwin había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para colocar barrotes resistentes que impidieran el escape de sus prisioneros.

—M-Maldita sea…

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —chilló Mikasa, acercándose a ellas con desesperación.

El grito de la multitud allí afuera fue suficiente para poner a Petra en un estado de nerviosismo extremo. Jadeó, mirando a su alrededor, entonces lo vio.

Una horquilla. Pequeña y oculta entre el cabello de Mikasa, justo por detrás de su oreja.

—Tú horquilla —dijo, desesperada.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, jadeando, entonces lo recordó. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y llevó su mano inconscientemente hacia su oreja, tanteando su cabeza para encontrarla. La sintió escondida cerca de su nuca, la pequeña horquilla aferrada a su cabello con fuerza. Petra se inclinó a Mikasa con rapidez y la ayudó a desenredar la horquilla de su cabeza, cuando logró quitarla sin ningún tipo de preámbulos se agachó frente a la puerta y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Mikasa la observó expectante.

—¿F-Funcionará? —preguntó, inquieta.

Petra resopló, concentrada en su labor, hundiendo la horquilla dentro de la cerradura hacia todas partes, como si se tratara de una ganzúa.

—¿Qué si funcionará? —casi se burló, arrogante—. Solía usarlas para escapar de mi casa y reunirme con tu hermano. Ninguna cerradura es problema para mi, niña.

Los sonidos a lo lejos se volvieron más insistentes y Mikasa jadeó al oír un nuevo rugido, similar al que oyó por primera vez en el bosque cuando Eren le mostró desde la cima de un árbol la cantidad de titanes que habitaban las lejanías. Gritos humanos también se hicieron oír y fue demasiado tarde, ya habían penetrado el centro de la ciudad, al menos lo suficiente para que la población notara la invasión.

—¡Petra, apresúrate! —insistió Hanji.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, desesperada.

—E-Eso intento…

Y así fue. Sus manos temblaron pero en menos de veinte segundos se oyó ese tan esperado click que buscaba. El candado se abrió y con fuerza Petra quitó las cadenas, abriendo la puerta. El techo aún seguía temblando y juntas abandonaron la celda encontrándose con los calabozos completamente vacíos, ningún guardia custodiando las celdas.

—¡Por aquí! —chilló Hanji, conocía los pasadizos de ese lugar incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Se hallaban en la parte más profunda del calabozo así que tuvieron que subir algunas escaleras rotas para llegar hacia el piso en donde suponía mantenían a Levi y a Eren encerrados. Petra guardó la horquilla en su bota por si acaso y las tres se echaron a correr deprisa por las escaleras, tropezando con los escalones debido al miedo y el nerviosismo y los constantes temblores que agitaban las paredes del calabozo. Los candelabros a su alrededor estaban apagados y la oscuridad nublaba sus vistas, pero ni aún así detuvieron su paso y Hanji las dirigió exitosamente hacia donde presentía Eren y Levi estaban secuestrados, la habitación más segura del calabozo, sin rejas que pudieran visualizar lo que había dentro, solo una puerta gris y oxidada.

Llegaron a ella de inmediato y Petra movió la manija para abrirla, pero también estaba cerrada.

—¡¿Levi?! —gritó, golpeando la puerta con su mano.

Se oyeron unos pasos.

—¿Petra? —era la voz de Levi.

Ella jadeó y quitó la horquilla de su bota. Se inclinó en la puerta y la introdujo en el candado.

—¡E-Esperen un segundo, los sacaremos de aquí!

La puerta se abrió más rápido que la anterior y Mikasa se sorprendió al notar que ni Levi ni Eren estaban atados, pero jadeó al ver los golpes en el rostro de Eren. Las tres ingresaron en la habitación al mismo tiempo con miedo y alegría a la vez, ambos estaban a salvo de alguna manera, golpeados y rotos pero vivos, y eso era lo único que le importaba a Mikasa. Petra y Levi se abrazaron al instante de verse, su hermano preguntando un constante _¿estás bien?_ mientras Mikasa se cubría la boca con ambas manos al notar los moretones en el ojo de Eren.

—¡Oh, Eren…! —dijo, alzando la mano para tocar uno de sus moretones.

Éste hizo una mueca, apartando su mano delicadamente. El corazón de Mikasa latió deprisa al notar que no la soltó luego de eso.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, arrugando el rostro.

—¿Cómo escaparon? —preguntó Levi.

Petra le enseñó la horquilla, y con un suspiro volvió a guardarla dentro de su bota.

—¿Ustedes? —preguntó ella, viendo las sillas sobre la habitación.

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

—Oigan —advirtió Hanji, seria como una roca—. ¿Dónde está Erwin?

Levi bufó. Se apartó de Petra y tomó su chaqueta del suelo, colocándosela de prisa. Se acercó a una mesa y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de unos cajones.

—Se largó como el cobarde que es, y se llevó el mapa consigo —dijo, y entonces sacó un revolver de una pequeña caja roja—. Iré a buscarlo.

—Los titanes han entrado en la ciudad —advirtió Mikasa, temblando.

—Oh, no…

Todos observaron a Hanji, dubitativos. Lucía realmente perturbada pues conocía los secretos más oscuros de Erwin y el que hubiera escapado de esa manera junto con el mapa le advertía que haría una locura, muy dentro suyo Hanji pudo adivinar cual era. Miró a Levi con desesperación.

—Iré contigo.

—Yo también —se apresuró a decir Eren, apartándose de Mikasa para unirse al equipo en busca del mapa.

Mikasa parpadeó cuando la mano de Eren se desprendió de la suya tan ligeramente como el aleteo de una mariposa, un contacto efímero que se desvaneció al distante. Mikasa observó su mano, temblando. Levi asintió, de acuerdo con la idea, tal vez pensando que tener a un titan cambiante en el equipo haría las cosas mucho más sencillas, pero Mikasa sabía la verdad y el temor no abandonó sus sentidos en ningún instante. Todos abandonaron el calabozo luego de que Levi y Hanji se pusieran encima su Equipo de Maniobras y cuando llegaron a la superficie de la ciudad todos jadearon por igual.

Una avalancha de titanes abandonaba el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes y era la primera vez que Mikasa los veía tan de cerca. Se paralizó. Ni siquiera podía encontrar una manera apropiada de describirlos, pues eran semejantes a humanos que habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente científico o algo por el estilo, como experimentos mal hechos, absurdas burlas de su propia especie. Algunos eran grandes, otros eran pequeños, narices gordas y chuecas, ojos demasiado pequeños para sus cabezas y otros con sonrisas cargadas de júbilo. Pero esos eran los últimos, pues otros ya habían penetrado la ciudad y Mikasa pudo divisar a lo lejos una casa incendiarse por completo, los gritos de la multitud eran ensordecedores.

—Vuelve con vida, ¿de acuerdo? —suplicó Petra en silencio, sosteniendo a Levi por las mejillas luego de besarlo fugazmente.

Él asintió, susurrándole algo que Mikasa no pudo oír y cuando los tres hicieron ademán de marcharse, Mikasa no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Eren rápidamente, deteniendo su huída. Él se volteó, mirando su mano aferrada a la suya y Mikasa no hizo más que ver al niño que hacía dos años se presentó frente a ella en el bosque, arisco como un felino y valiente como un león.

_'Me llamo Eren'. _

Sus ojos llorosos rogaron un _no lo hagas, no te marches…_

—Eren…

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, Levi y Hanji avanzando sin mirar hacia atrás, esperando que Eren les siguiera. Pero él sonrió, su mano apretando la suya ligeramente.

—No te preocupes por mi —afirmó, tan decidido como él mismo—. Siempre regresaré, ¿recuerdas?

Las palabras que Mikasa le repitió hasta el cansancio en el pasado hicieron eco en sus oídos y en su corazón, palpitando con furia. Porque ahora era él quien se marchaba cuando antes solía ser ella y tal vez Eren también compartió su miedo, tal vez no fue el único en observar las estrellas por la noche dentro de la soledad del bosque preguntándose si Mikasa siempre regresaría, si al día siguiente se presentaría frente a su cabaña como todas las noches dispuesta a iluminar su intensa oscuridad como las estrellas del cielo. Porque ahora era él quien murmuraba la promesa y Mikasa temía que no pudiera cumplirla.

Temía no volver a verlo jamás.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Eren soltó su mano y Mikasa reprimió un sollozo. Él se volteó y se echó a correr junto a su hermano y la silueta de su cuerpo perdiéndose entre la multitud de la gente que huía de los titanes fue lo último que vio antes de que Petra la tomara de la mano y se echaran a correr en lado contrario.

La ciudad era un desastre.

Casi todas las viviendas por las que pasaban estaban destruidas, como si un gran meteorito hubiera impactado sobre ellas repentinamente. Podía ver a lo lejos los titanes pisotear las casas, introduciendo sus manos en las ventanas y sacando a personas entre ellas como si se trataran de chocolates dentro de una caja. Mikasa quiso vomitar cuando uno de ellos partió en la mitad a una mujer, la sangre fluyendo de su cuerpo como lluvia mientras su bebé gritaba en el suelo, tal vez por la muerte de su madre, tal vez al saber que sería el siguiente.

Mikasa lloró.

Durante todo el recorrido en donde su mano se aferró a la de Petra con fuerza su pecho sollozó constantemente, tropezando con rocas y con personas que yacían en el suelo completamente muertas por el destrozo de la ciudad, donde las construcciones se derramaban encima de ellos aplastándolos como a cucarachas. Entonces todo el odio que Mikasa le sintió a la población por abandonarla en el bosque de esa manera se esfumó por completo. Nadie merecía una muerte como esa, nadie merecía un destino tan cruel y despiadado, no importaba lo que hubieran hecho.

—¡Lo advertí, lo advertí! —gritaba un hombre vestido con harapos, llorando frente a un cadaver sin rostro—. ¡Ellos vendrían, la ciudad nunca estaría a salvo, lo vi en mi sueño! ¡Las murallas, las murallas!

La gente chocaba contra ellas, intentando escapar, y Mikasa no pudo evitar mirar a Petra con temor. La cantidad de muertos que había a su alrededor le causaron náuseas.

—P-Petra —dijo, temerosa, suplicante—. L-La gente…

_Tenemos que ayudarlos_, pensó.

Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Mikasa lo sabía, Petra lo sabía. No fue hasta que Petra se volteó ligeramente para verla cuando supo que lloraba. Ella también compartía su dolor, también se compadecía del pueblo… pero no había nada que hacer. Se dirigían hacia la casa de su padre, y cuando llegaron a la humilde vivienda Petra soltó la mano de Mikasa y se adentró en la casita, Mikasa siguiéndole apresuradamente.

—¡¿Papá?! —llamó Petra, desesperada.

No había nadie.

Sollozó.

—¡Papá! —gritó, inclinándose sobre las escaleras, adentrándose en la cocina, por todas partes… pero no había nadie allí dentro—. Maldición.

Petra se apartó de la cocina y se acercó a Mikasa, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

—Quédate aquí, Mikasa —pidió, sus ojos llorando—. Iré a buscar a mi padre. No salgas de aquí, por favor, espera a que regrese.

Mikasa quiso negarse, quiso suplicarle que no se marchara y que se quedara con ella, pero asintió repetidas veces incluso si sus ojos cargaban la más grande de las mentiras. Era su padre, su familia, Mikasa comprendía sus sentimientos a la perfección y habría hecho lo mismo por Levi y Eren de tener la oportunidad, así que la dejó ir. Petra se inclinó hacia Mikasa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo con ojos llorosos y entonces abandonó la casa cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

Mikasa no supo qué hacer después de que se marchó.

Se quedó quieta durante un instante, debatiéndose entre llorar o cubrir sus oídos para evitar oír el griterío de la gente al ser devorada, aplastada, machacada… todo tipo de cosas que Mikasa no quería saber. Temblando se echó a caminar por la casa, intentando distraerse con las cosas a su alrededor y rogando por que Petra regresara rápido. Se detuvo frente a la mesa del comedor cuando divisó una nota pegada junto a una taza blanca. Frunció el ceño, manos temblando, y se inclinó para leerla.

Era del padre de Petra.

_"Te esperé para cenar pero como no venías terminé acabando  
todas las sobras del estofado que hiciste ayer por la tarde,  
tu viejo sintió culpa. Luego recordé lo que dijiste acerca  
de que pasarías la noche en casa de Levi y que no regresarías  
hasta mañana por la mañana, entonces se me pasó la culpa.  
Tu viejo es olvidadizo, no me regañes. De todas formas,  
si regresas y no me encuentras en la casa es porque fui  
a comprar para el almuerzo, no creas que me he escapado  
con alguna mujerzuela o algo por el estilo, tu viejo está  
loco pero no tanto. Prepararé tu platillo favorito. _

_Papá."_

Mikasa lloró. Todos conocían al padre de Petra, era un hombre viudo que perdió a su esposa por una terrible enfermedad y desde ese día solo vivió para su hija. Era un hombre amable y gracioso, solía contarles historias a Jean y a Mikasa por las tardes cuando los días eran demasiado aburridos dentro de la ciudad y le había regalado una flor luego de haber notado un moretón en su cuello producto de las golpizas de su tío. Mikasa solo pudo rogar para que estuviera bien, que estuviera a salvo.

Mikasa limpió sus lágrimas y dejó la nota sobre la mesa. En contra de su voluntad se acercó a la ventana más cercana para intentar ver si Petra se encontraba cerca…

Entonces vio a Jean.

Corría. Su pierna cojeaba y sangraba, su rostro lloraba y gritaba y aún así seguía corriendo, tropezando con la gente y con las cosas a su alrededor.

Un titan lo seguía.

Mikasa chilló su nombre pero él no la escuchó, continuaba sosteniendo su pierna mientras miraba hacia atrás para verificar que tan cerca o lejos se encontraba el titan, pero nadie era lo suficientemente deprisa para huir de ellos. Mikasa desobedeció deliberadamente las órdenes de Petra sin ningún tipo de culpa y abrió la puerta de la casa para echarse a correr hacia donde había visto a Jean desde la ventana.

—¡Jean! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando.

El muchacho pareció oírla, porque dejó de llorar y alzó el rostro, buscando con la mirada. Al encontrar sus ojos negros Mikasa pudo ver la culpa en ellos, y ella no lo odió ni siquiera un poco. Corrió hacia él a pesar de que el titan estaba prácticamente a nueve metros de distancia y colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para que se sostuviera, cogiéndolo por la cintura y ayudándolo a caminar con dificultad.

—M-Mikasa… —lloró él. Nunca había dejado de ser un niño.

Y tampoco Mikasa.

—T-Todo estará bien —sollozó ella.

Lo ayudó a correr de regreso hacia la casa de Petra pero otro titan, uno pequeño y cabezón apareció por detrás de la casa. Ya no podían ir por allí. Chillando del susto Mikasa se aferró a Jean y tomó otra dirección, se adentró por las calles contrarias introduciéndose en los pasadizos que llevaban hacia el cementerio frente a la iglesia, el mismo lugar en donde Annie y sus amigos se burlaron de ella esa tarde cuando Levi la defendió. Jean jadeaba por el intenso dolor en su pierna lastimada y Mikasa respiró tranquila cuando se adentraron en el cementerio y detuvieron su recorrido, sentando a Jean contra la pared más cercana en donde tal vez los titanes no la verían por el momento. Ella se sentó junto a él, jadeando, dandole algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

Los gritos y gruñidos de los titanes y las pisadas no se detuvieron, tampoco el llanto de Jean.

—M-Mikasa —repetía como un bebé—. L-Lo siento… l-lo s-siento…

Ella lo observó, sus labios temblando.

—¿Por qué lo h-hiciste, Jean?

Jean a penas podía hablar sin tartamudear.

—T-Tenía m-miedo, t-

Calló de inmediato cuando ambos oyeron un gruñido detrás de ellos. Como el ronroneo de un gato, pero mucho más fuerte y profundo, mucho más aterrador y cruel. Ambos se observaron, arrugando el rostro en un llanto silencioso al adivinar lo que sucedería a continuación, sus ojos color miel confesando todo aquello que con palabras no podía decir en ese momento. Mikasa alzó la vista hacia arriba y el rostro de un titan los observaba sonriente desde lo alto, inclinado hacia ellos como si los hubiera estado espiando durante horas. Entonces su mano descendió y Mikasa supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ese titan tenía en su poder la decisión de elegir, elegir, elegir.

Desgraciadamente, eligió a Jean.

—¡No! —chilló Mikasa.

—¡Mikasa!

Ella lo tomó de las manos, ambos aferrándose con toda la fuerza del mundo, pero el titan poseía aún más. Tomó a Jean de la cintura y él gritó, siendo elevado del suelo mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de Mikasa intentando sostenerse.

—¡Jean, no me sueltes, Jean! ¡No!

—¡Mikasa! —gritó él.

Pero nada funcionó. Mikasa pudo sentir sus uñas desgarrando su piel mientras sus manos se soltaban en contra de su voluntad, ambos llorando mientras Mikasa observaba la manera en que el titan se llevaba a Jean a su boca para que un río de sangre se desbordara de sus labios al haberlo aplastado con sus dientes. Ella chilló, perturbada, y se volteó para echarse a correr por las calles sin saber del todo hacia donde se dirigía, por un momento olvidó los pasadizos de la ciudad que conocía como a la palma de su mano, ya ni siquiera sabía del todo en donde estaba.

Lo único que hizo fue llorar el nombre de Jean una y otra vez.

* * *

Erwin se ocultó en el lugar que Levi menos esperaba: su despacho.

Por la manera en que había abandonado el calabozo, robando el mapa de la pierna de Eren, Levi creyó que tal vez se había escapado hacia el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes en busca de la ciudad amurallada o algo por el estilo, pero no. Cuando Hanji, Levi y Eren se introdujeron en su casa—por alguna extraña razón, fue Hanji la que sugirió la idea de Erwin escondido en su propia morada— lo encontraron hurgando entre un cajón dentro de su escritorio y saltó en su lugar como un niño siendo encontrado haciendo algo indebido. Levi no dudó ni siquiera un minuto en apuntarle con el revolver.

Erwin lucía como un maniático. Su ropa desaliñada al igual que su cabello, siempre tan arreglado y bien peinado. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos muy abiertos, los observó a los tres durante un instante, tan quieto como una roca. Llevaba el mapa arrugado en su mano.

—Devuélvenos el mapa, Erwin —amenazó Levi, acercándose hacia él a paso lento.

Erwin rió, loco, mientras sacaba del cajón una pequeña caja color negra.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que haré eso? —amenazó, sin dejar de reír.

Hanji fue la única que comprendió la situación. Dio un paso hacia adelante, su mano extendiéndose hacia Erwin de una manera pacífica.

—No, Erwin —advirtió—. No lo hagas…

Levi la miró con confusión. ¿Hacer qué?

—Nadie abandonará esta ciudad, nunca. Si yo muero, ustedes morirán conmigo también —dijo Erwin, dejando el mapa sobre la mesa. Luego miró a Hanji—. ¿Creíste que la dosis murió el día en que lo hizo mi hermana? ¿Crees que yo sería lo suficientemente imbécil para hacer algo así?

Hanji jadeó.

—E-Erwin…

El Comandante abrió la caja y de ella extrajo una gran jeringa blanca. Eren observó la escena horrorizado, era el mismo tipo de jeringa que su padre le inyectó, eso significaba que esa jeringa contenía la dosis de titan para lograr una transformación. Lo observó con ojos abiertos.

—¡Qué demonios haces, idiota!

Erwin se remangó el brazo izquierdo y sostuvo la jeringa por encima de su piel.

—¡Lárguense de aquí! —gritó Eren, mirando a Levi y a Hanji con desesperación—. ¡Se convertirá, lárguense!

Levi ni siquiera lo pensó. Corrió hacia el escritorio y tomó el mapa con la rapidez que solo un soldado como él podía ofrecer. Los ganchos en su equipo de maniobras se activaron hacia el ventanal más cercano y su cuerpo salió disparando hacia la ventana rompiendo los vidrios en el proceso, su cuerpo volando por el aire cuando una explosión ensordecedora se oyó detrás de él, una explosión que lo impulsó aún más hacia adelante, chocando por encima de un tejado y haciéndolo rodar. Sus ganchos se clavaron en el tejado y evitaron que cayera, rápidamente se volteó y un intenso humo cubría todo a su alrededor.

Esperó, y cuando el viento apartó el humo a su alrededor dos grandes titanes estaban cara a cara. El de Eren, con su cabello negro y mandíbula repleta de dientes…

… y el de Erwin.

La costosa vivienda del Comandante se hallaba hecha trizas debajo de ellos… y Hanji no estaba por ninguna parte. Levi gritó su nombre, desesperado, cuando divisó en el suelo un Equipo de Maniobras cubierto por rocas y polvo. No fue necesario para él gritar su nombre otra vez, jadeó, inquieto, y observó la manera en que Eren avanzaba hacia Erwin para proporcionarle un gran puñetazo en el rostro, Erwin se balanceó hacia atrás y sus pies derribaron otra vivienda. Levi no podía quedarse allí mirando.

Tenía que buscar a Mikasa.

Se volteó, guardó el mapa en su bota y su Equipo comenzó a funcionar a la velocidad de la luz, enganchándose en las viviendas destruidas ayudándolo a desplazarse en el aire con rapidez. Echando un vistazo en las calles notó que ya casi no habían personas vivas, la ciudad se hallaba en silencio exceptuando el rugido de Eren luchando contra Erwin y el sonido de los titanes al caminar, pero la humanidad había desaparecido.

Levi se detuvo en medio del aire, colgando como una araña sostenida por su telaraña cuando la vio en el suelo, junto a un par de rocas. Su cabello despeinado, su piel pálida, ojos abiertos y perdidos en un infinito sin nombre. Sus piernas no estaban, la sangre la rodeaba y el viento revoloteaba su ropa, su cabello, y ella ni siquiera se movía, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

_Petra._

Levi no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó observándola con ojos abiertos, tan tieso como una roca. Ni una sola lágrima descendió de sus ojos pero sus manos temblaron como un jodido chihuahua.

Petra, Petra, Petra.

Sin dirigirle otra mirada, Levi activó de nuevo los ganchos de su Equipo y continuó volando por la ciudad, gritando el nombre de Mikasa porque ahora ella era la única persona por la que debía arriesgarse, los muertos muertos estaban y ya no había nada que hacer por ellos.

—¡Mikasa!

Sorprendentemente la respuesta de Mikasa fue casi inmediata, como un milagro, una conexión telepática. Eran hermanos, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Levi!

Levi descendió la mirada y allí estaba ella, corriendo con su vestido embarrado de sangre. Él descendió de un salto y luego de estabilizarse la sostuvo por los hombros. Ella lloraba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, frenético, apartando su cabello del rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió repetidas veces y miró hacia el otro lado de la ciudad en donde la explosión se había escuchado, seguramente ella también estaba familiarizada con el sonido del relámpago y supo que se trataba de la transformación de Eren. Levi no se hizo esperar, los titanes no parecían estar cerca de ellos y no podía llevarla consigo junto al Equipo de Maniobras, aprovechando la falta de titanes a su alrededor la tomó del brazo rápidamente.

—Vamos.

Ambos corrieron hacia el punto exacto donde Levi había dejado a Eren y con piernas y manos temblorosas se adentraron por las calles vacías, pisos repletos de sangre provenientes de cuerpos que ya no estaban, algunos bajo los escombros de la ciudad que se incendiaba por razones insospechadas—tal vez el fuego de las chimeneas—y otros dentro del estómago de los titanes. Titanes que rodearon por completo a Eren cuando llegaron hacia la destruida casa de Erwin.

Eran diez en total.

—¡Eren! —gritó Mikasa.

Estaban devorándolo.

Levi buscó con la mirada al titan de Erwin y éste yacía debajo de las piernas de Eren, completamente decapitado. Ni siquiera parecía haber durado demasiado tiempo en ese estado, las piernas del titan de Eren estaban cubiertas de sangre mientras la multitud de titanes lo acorralaban, comiéndolo por todas partes. Unos mordían sus brazos, arrancándolo de sus hombros, otros atacaban su estómago y sus costillas.

Soltando una maldición Levi dejó a Mikasa allí parada para volar con su Equipo hacia los titanes y entonces sacó las espadas que habían estado ocultas a cada lado de su cintura. Aprovechando la distracción de los titanes, atacó al primero que vio en la nuca, hundiendo el filo de la hoja en la carne de sus cuellos y éste cayó al suelo de inmediato, evaporándose al instante. Era la primera vez que Levi veía algo como esto, titanes comiéndose entre ellos. Eren pareció reaccionar y con un rugido logró apartar uno de los titanes que lo atacaban en el hombro, hundió sus dientes en la nuca de su enemigo como si se tratara de un perro y lo alzó en el aire, impactándolo contra una construcción a su lado, matándolo en el acto.

Entonces miró a Mikasa.

Sus intensos ojos verdes que no cambiaban en lo absoluto a pesar de estar escondidos detrás de ese cuerpo inmenso la observaron, y Mikasa gritó su nombre, llorando. Levi intentó deshacerse de los titanes que lo rodeaban pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso, todos estaban encima de Eren, devorándolo. Eren se deshizo de uno más, atacándolo por la nuca con sus dientes como hizo con el anterior, lo derribó por encima de otro titan y luego se detuvo. Sus brazos no estaban y parte de su costilla tampoco. Rugió, fuerte y agudamente, y se desplomó en el suelo como un saco de carne, como un títere que no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a evaporarse y Mikasa vio el cuerpo de Eren abandonar flácidamente la nuca de su titan. Mikasa gritó su nombre y no le importó el resto de titanes rodeándolo, corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas. Sus pies tropezaron contra las rocas y todo lo que hubo frente a ella no fue suficiente para detenerla. Levi se encargó de matar al resto y el camino quedó despejado para su hermana.

Trepó por el cuerpo del titan hasta llegar a Eren, ensangrentado y con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Eren! —chilló, frenética.

Pero Eren no reaccionaba.

_No, no, no._

Con sus manos temblando lo apartó de la nuca y se inclinó a su pecho, su oído haciendo contacto con su corazón, esperando alguna señal de vida, esperando que pudiera oír su voz prometiendo lo que había cumplido desde un principio.

_Siempre regresaré, ¿recuerdas?_

Pero su corazón no latía, dentro de su pecho solo había silencio, silencio, silencio.

—¡Eren, no! —gritó, agitándolo de un lado a otro para hacerlo despertar—. ¡Eren, despierta!

Pero Eren permaneció tan dormido como el silencio a su alrededor. Entonces Mikasa se echó a llorar, su garganta gritó y chilló y sollozó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Eren, esperando que milagrosamente su corazón volviera a latir, que despertara y la abrazara y susurrara un _'te dije que siempre regresaría'_ como esos que ella solía decirle cuando Eren murmuraba un _'te has tardado'_, intentando lucir enfadado pero demostrando por dentro un terrible temor ante la idea de perderla, de saber que nunca regresaría.

Entonces lo dijo. Incluso si no podía oírla, incluso si su piel se sentía fría en contacto con la suya y su corazón no latía… incluso si nunca regresaba otra vez… Mikasa lo dijo, porque nunca era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

—E-Eren… —susurró, su rostro oculto en su corazón muerto, sus manos sosteniéndolo como si quisieran hacerlo parte de su alma—. Te amo…

El rugido de un titán la hizo sobresaltar. Apartó su rostro del pecho de Eren y alzó la mirada, deteniendo su llanto por un momento. Observó a su alrededor, los árboles del bosque se movían con fuerza. Buscó a su hermano con la mirada, aún sosteniendo a Eren entre sus brazos y éste apareció repentinamente con dos caballos amarrados entre las riendas.

—Se acercan más —dijo, y dejó a los caballos allí para acercarse a Mikasa. La sostuvo del brazo suavemente—. Tenemos que irnos, Mikasa…

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

—E-Eren… no…

Levi se volteó, tensándose al divisar un titan a lo lejos, por detrás le seguía un anormal, aquellos que caminaban en cuatro patas como asquerosas cucarachas. No podían quedarse allí más tiempo. Suspiró, lamentándolo, y sostuvo a Mikasa de la cintura para alzarla en contra de su voluntad, pero ella no se resistió. ¿Cual era el punto de hacerlo siquiera? Simplemente lloró, aferrándose a Levi y observando a Eren durmiendo sobre un cuerpo que poco a poco se evaporizaba.

Levi la sentó sobre el caballo negro y ató las riendas al caballo marrón para que ambos trotaran juntos, subió al caballo en el que Mikasa estaba sentada, ambos compartiéndolo, y entonces comenzaron a galopar. Rodearon casi toda la ciudad para evitar cruzarse con la camada de titanes que entraban desde el bosque y se adentraron en las lejanías, una parte de la ciudad por la cual se podía escapar la cual rodeaba una pequeña parte del Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, un lugar por el cual Mikasa no solía entrar para visitar a Eren.

Durante todo el recorrido sus lágrimas no abandonaron sus ojos y Mikasa se tensó, cuando entre un par de arbustos vio a _Armin._ Estaba quieto, gimiendo como un bebé, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, sus orejas echadas hacia atrás. Ella lo observó, sorprendida, él le devolvió la mirada, entonces se volteó y se escabulló por la vegetación del bosque.

Aquella fue la última vez que Mikasa vio a _Armin_ de nuevo.

Mikasa no supo hacia donde cabalgaba su hermano y tampoco lo preguntó. Se aferró a su espalda, descansando su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos, llorando en silencio, la sonrisa de Eren infiltrándose en la oscuridad de sus párpados al cerrarse. Y Mikasa supo, desde el fondo de su corazón, que Petra tampoco se hallaba con vida, porque Levi jamás la habría tomado para largarse de ahí sin buscar a Petra primero. Aquello hizo que Mikasa lo abrazara con más fuerza, intentando consolar su dolor también.

Se hizo de noche cuando ambos se detuvieron en un pequeño valle. Amarraron los caballos junto a los troncos de unos pequeños árboles y una montaña cercana les proporcionó una pequeña cueva para ocultarse. Levi dijo que los titanes eran mucho menos activos durante la noche, de modo que estarían a salvo durante las próximas horas. Hizo una pequeña fogata, lo suficientemente pequeña para no atraer demasiada luz y se sentó junto a ella durante un momento, cubriendo su espadalda con una manta. No fue hasta que abandonaron los caballos que Mikasa notó Levi había empacado muchas cosas, guardándolas dentro de bolsas de tela por encima de los caballos. Mikasa vio otro Equipo de Maniobras atado junto a los caballos.

Se aferró a sus piernas, observando el fuego con ojos hinchados y secos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

Levi tardó unos segundos en responder. Lo vio sacar desde el pliegue de su bota el mapa y lo observó distraído, ni siquiera lo desplegó. Mikasa pudo notar que sus manos temblaban, y abandonando durante un instante su dolor Mikasa se acercó hacia él, lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado y que sus hombros se tocaran, entonces tomó su mano. En cuanto sus pieles se tocaron, Levi dejó de temblar.

No estaban tan solos después de todo.

Él la miró, pero no sonrió.

—Buscaremos la ciudad amurallada —afirmó, su voz sonando más determinada que nunca—. Y te voy a entrenar. Aprenderás a usar el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, aprenderás a matar titanes… y sobreviviremos. Sobreviviremos, Mikasa.

Ella asintió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Pero asintió, de acuerdo con el plan, de acuerdo con la nueva promesa que nacía entre ambos. Pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Levi también, pero él no dejó que llegara demasiado lejos. Suspiró, apartándose de Mikasa y guardando el mapa en su bota nuevamente. Se acercó a las bolsas que cargaban con ellos y tomó una botella vacía.

—Iré a recoger agua al lago.

Sin decir nada más, Levi se marchó hacia el lago que se podía ver a casi sesenta metros de distancia. Mikasa suspiró, acomodándose entre la multitud de pieles de lobo que Levi dejó sobre el suelo y se recostó, cubriéndose con ellas junto a la fogata.

Entonces observó las estrellas.

Pequeños puntos uno al lado del otro, incontables, hermosos, brillantes, la luna resplandeciendo de manera soberbia. Entonces las palabras de Eren susurraron en su corazón como el arrullo de un viento otoñal.

_Mi padre decía que cuando morimos nos transformamos en estrellas. Viajamos a través del tiempo y nuestros cuerpos quedan atrapados en el cielo como insectos en una telaraña. Desde allí lo observamos todo, fieles espectadores del mundo de los mortales. Cada vez que alguien muere nace una estrella allí arriba. La más brillante es la más nueva._

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón sangrando, Mikasa sonrió al notar—de entre la multitud de estrellas que pintaban el cielo—una muy grande y brillante, la más brillante después de la luna. Tocó la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello con anhelo, sus dedos aferrándose a la tela mientras lloraba en silencio, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro ni sus ojos se apartaban de esa estrella.

_Tenías razón, Eren,_ pensó. _Ahora eres una estrella._

La más hermosa de todas.

* * *

_Cinco años después…_

—¡Mis treinta y tres!

El grito de Mikasa se oyó en casi todo el campo. El titan cayó de inmediato, su gran y gordo cuerpo evaporándose en el aire rápidamente. Mikasa aterrizó en el suelo de un salto, los ganchos de su equipo anclándose a su equipamiento nuevamente. Caminó hacia Levi guardando sus espadas, éste sostenía las suyas mirando con asco la manera en que la sangre se evaporaba de su mano.

—Pronto voy a superar tus cuarenta y un titanes —anunció Mikasa, orgullosa.

Levi la miró de mala gana.

—Ya cierra la boca —se quejó—. Y no entiendo qué demonios hace un anormal aquí, está anocheciendo.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe —dijo, acercándose a su caballo—. Al menos estoy aquí para protegerte. Creo que deberías dejarme a mí hacer todo el trabajo de ahora en adelante. Estás envejeciendo, ni siquiera lo viste venir.

Levi rodó los ojos y una vez que la sangre se evaporó de sus manos sacó el mapa nuevamente, conocía aquel maldito mapa de memoria y aún seguían sin encontrar nada. Lo miró, suspirando, observando a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar la ciudad amurallada en un solo parpadeo.

Mikasa se acercó a él, bebiendo agua, inclinándose.

—¿Crees que estemos cerca?

Ya no había un tono burlón en su voz, ahora hablaba enserio.

Levi suspiró.

—No lo sé —respondió, cansado—. Ya han pasado casi cinco años… y aún no hemos encontrado nada.

—Solo botellas de una bebida extraña —afirmó Mikasa—. ¿Recuerdas? Hace casi un mes, cerca del bosque petrificado. Alguien ha estado por estas tierras. Estamos cerca.

Levi sabía que si no fuera por el optimismo de Mikasa al respecto, habría perdido la esperanza hace mucho tiempo. Asintió, suspirando, guardando el papel arrugado nuevamente dentro de su bota.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Levi se apartó y caminó hacia los caballos, acomodando todo lo necesario para retomar su camino sin rumbo. Sin embargo Mikasa permaneció quieta, su rostro perdido entre un sol que se ocultaba detrás de una inmensa montaña y la luna que ya se lucía en el cielo. Entonces Mikasa la vio, junto a ella, a _Onix_. La estrella titán.

Más brillante, más grande, cada vez más cerca de la luna. Mikasa sonrió suavemente, alzando las cejas, mientras tocaba ligeramente la tela de su bufanda roja y se sentaba sobre una roca detrás de ella, contemplando la vista de manera distraída.

—Vaya —susurró, sorprendida incluso al pasar de los años—. Sí que está más cerca. Tenías razón.

Todo vino a su mente demasiado deprisa. La primera vez que visitó el Bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, la primera vez que Eren le dio su bufanda, las manzanas que compartían durante tardes lluviosas, bombones de chocolate y frambuesa, _Armin_, sus manos curando sus heridas, su risa, sus ojos verdes, su primer beso…

… su primer _siempre regresaré, ¿recuerdas?_

Todos los recuerdos permanecían dentro de Mikasa, anclados en su corazón y alrededor de esa bufanda roja que cubría su cuello todos los días. Mikasa suspiró, observando el cielo, sus ojos picando, sus labios arqueándose en una melancólica sonrisa.

Porque incluso si Eren no pudo cumplir su promesa, había nacido una nueva dentro de Mikasa, una que perduraría toda la vida. Ya no era un _'siempre regresaré'_ o un _'siempre estaré contigo'_, pues Eren ahora pertenecía a las galaxias, su cuerpo materializado en una bella estrella danzando en los cielos cada noche.

Ahora era algo completamente distinto, algo mucho más real.

—Siempre te amaré, Eren —susurró, observando el cielo con el corazón bajo la manga.

La voz de su hermano la hizo parpadear.

—¡Eh, Mikasa! —gritó. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara—. Anda, vámonos.

Ella asintió, abandonando la roca en la que estaba sentada, y con un último vistazo al cielo Mikasa se unió a su hermano, montando su caballo y entonces ambos se marcharon nuevamente por el valle, atravesando el extenso paisaje que los rodeaba. En busca de una esperanza, en busca de la ciudad amurallada…

En busca de la libertad.

* * *

**Hello :(**

**Estoy llorando demasiado ahora mismo.**

**Este capítulo fue tan importante para mi en todos los sentidos.** Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo con palabras. Cuando tuve esta idea y publiqué el primer capítulo estaba **muy nerviosa** porque no sabía como iban a recibirla los lectores, la mayoría de fics 'populares' en FF no tratan de este tipo de cosas: **muerte, lealtad, amor, osadía, esperanza, mucho menos una historia de acción donde los protagonistas son niños casi en toda la historia y ni siquiera hay una escena de smut.** Pero al ver lo bien recibida que fue la trama, de verdad me sorprendí. Así que antes de hablar del capítulo, **quiero agradecerles a todas** por haberme dejado comentarios tan lindos durante este tiempo, logrando que **I Will Always Return se convirtiera en el fic más leído y con más reviews (fanfics en emisión, of course) del fandom de Eremika en FF, en español**. Así que **GRACIAS**, a todas las que dejaron reviews, a las que no también, porque desde la distancia se que leyeron el capítulo y lloraron con la manera horrible en que torturé a Mikasa, lmao. Disfruté escribir este fic como no tienen idea, me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hice y siempre, **SIEMPRE** será (de todos los fics que escribí durante años) **mi favorito**. Todo gracias a ustedes :)

En fin, **aclarando/hablando un poco sobre el capítulo en sí.** Yes, **Eren muere**, era algo que supe pasaría cuando comencé a escribir el fic. Quería un final triste donde Eren pudiera lucirse como un héroe, muriendo para salvar la humanidad. Lo de Erwin transformándose en titan era algo que no planeaba, pero se me ocurrió a último momento. Petra también murió, lmao (?) y también Jean, y Hanji, prácticamente todos XDDDDDD **Los únicos supervivientes de Shiganshina fueron los Ackerman, jojo (¡en tu cara Ilse! .l.)**

Por supuesto que quedaron cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo: **¿Encontraron Levi y Mikasa la ciudad amurallada después de cinco años?** Eso es algo que dejo a interpretación de ustedes. Antiguamente, cuando no habían carros ni transportes, llegar de un lugar a otro _(Francia-México, pongamos un ejemplo)_ tomaba bastante tiempo, meses o incluso años, considerando que iban a pie, a paso de tortuga. Ni se si cinco años es demasiado exagerado pero quería que Mikasa ya fuera casi un adulto (20 años) y hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Eren, **pero manteniendo vivo su recuerdo en su corazón -llora-**

Con respecto a **Armin**, dirán _'¿Por qué no se lo agarró y se lo llevó con él?'_ lmao, pues sí, buena pregunta(?). Pero aquí la respuesta: Armin es un animal salvaje. Nunca perteneció a nadie, ni siquiera a Eren (él decía que Armin a veces se iba por ahí y no regresaba después de días/horas), pero Eren era salvaje también, no pertenecía a nadie ni tenía familia, vivía en el bosque, y de alguna manera se hicieron amigos. Pero ahora que Eren murió, Armin no puede estar con nadie más, pertenece al bosque, al lugar donde Eren pertenecía en un principio, y supongo que estando ahí solo se sentirá más cerca de Eren, cerca de la cabaña y toda la cosa. Y creo que sigue vivo(?) porque los titanes no se ven interesados en comer animales, so XDDDDD** se podría decir que Armin está bien.**

Y pues, si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al fic, si me dejan review desde sus cuentas les podré responder :)

En fin, muchachas. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Tengo planeado escribir muchísimos **long-fics de Eremika**, así que si sienten que perdieron una gran parte de su corazón al terminar este fic y no saber qué otro Eremika leer, estén pendientes porque **hace poco publiqué Scars Deeper Than Love**, otro fanfic de Eremika igual de dramático, jojojo. Pa que no se sientan vacías.

Por cierto, si tienen curiosidad, el título del fic 'I Will Always Return' pertenece a la hermosísima canción de Bryan Adams, 'i will always return' lmao, por si quieren escucharla y llorar aún más, la letra es taaaaan este fic.

Nuevamente** MUCHAS gracias a todas**. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a** MadameVacaNegra-san,** mi waifu hermosha, ella fue la primera persona a quien le comenté de hacer este fic, y ella fue la que me impulsó a continuar con la idea cuando le dije que no estaba segura si a la gente le iba a gustar, y me ayudó a ordenar el embrollo de ideas que tenía en ese momento. Te amo waifu, thank you ***dibuja corazones*** Pasen a leer sus fics btw, sus eremikas son de máxima calidad ***thumbs up***

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
